When Worlds Collide
by Jersey85
Summary: A mysterious woman saves Naruto, now Sakura and Naruto make it their mission to befriend the beautiful stranger. What will happen when the Ninja world and the Magic world collide? Will love finally bloom for the Ninjas of Konoha and Suna?
1. Saved by an Angel?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Anime/Manga 'Naruto'.

* * *

**Chapter One: Saved by an… Angel?**

"Naruto!" Sakura screams. "Get back here!"

Sakura jumps from one tree branch to another never taking her eyes off of the black and orange suit her prey wears.

'_He's going to pay!'_

Sakura cracks her knuckles, her frustration and anger growing more and more as Naruto continues to run. She grits her teeth together and growls to herself, he isn't going to get away this easily. With that thought she focuses more chakra to her feet and boost her speed.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto says with a goofy grin turning his head to look at her. "Hehehe, if I'm late there's no telling what he'll do to m..e..".

Naruto's voice fades out as something catches his eye. He stands frozen in mid-stride with his mouth agape trying to figure out what he just saw. Narrowing his brow in confusion he continues to stare up into the sky.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me… I could have sworn I saw an ang…."

_Stars_

"Naruto!" Sakura screams as her punch connects with Naruto's jaw sending him soaring up into the air. _'Finally caught up to you!'_

Naruto's vision fades to black as he is sent flying over the cliff.

----- Sakura ----------

'**We finally caught up with him! Now he is going to pay!' **Inner Sakura pumps her fist in the air, her rage burning like fire in her eyes.

'_What is he looking at? He's just standing there with his mouth wide open staring at the sky like an idiot.'_

'**Remember who you are talking about here. This is _Naruto_! He _is_ an _Idiot_! Don't forget what he was doing and the whole reason we have been chasing him!'**

'_Don't worry… I haven't forgotten..'_

I land on the ground and start to charge at him but he makes no attempt to move. This makes me wonder if he even notices I am here. I unconsciously begin to focus chakra to my fist as I pull it back for the pounding I am gladly going to deliver to Naruto.

"Naruto!" I scream as my punch connects with Naruto's jaw sending him up into the air. _'Got you!'_

I watch as my punch sends Naruto flying up into the sky with a morbid sense of accomplishment. If I wasn't so angry I probably would have been grinning from ear to ear. But what goes up must come down, and unfortunately for Naruto, his down happen to come awfully close to an edge of the cliff.

I stand in the clearing, my anger slipping away and turning into… shock… surprise? Maybe a little bit of both. I watch in my stupefied state as Naruto's unconscious body began to slowly disappear over the edge.

'_He's out cold,'_ I think.

'**Cha! He's just faking!'** my inner personality spoke.

'_I don't think so. I put a lot more chakra into that punch then I meant too.'_

_Click_

Now as I stand here I suddenly realize that if I didn't move now… Naruto will die. I ran to the edge of the cliff to grab him, but I was too late. I can feel my eyes widen in terror. Dread consumes my entire being. My eyes began to tear but I fight them back.

I will not cry.

I have to do something.

Naruto needs me!

"Naruto!" I scream hoping to wake him up enough to take action on his own.

I listen.

Nothing.

Silence… Everything was still. Quiet.

"No", I whisper. My knees giving out and I kneel down close to the edge. The tears continue to form in my eyes. "No, he can't. He can't…"

_Wisp_

I am caught by surprise. My long pink hair flies all around my face as a strong gust of wing comes crashing into me. "What the?"

Something flies pass me. It is so fast I can't tell if it is a person or a bird.

'_I saw wings…'_

'**Yeah…'** my inner self agrees.

'_Long dark hair with streaks of white.'_

'**Yeah…'**

'_So… what kind of bird has hair?'_

'…' My inner self had no answer for me.

"What was that?" I whisper.

----- Naruto ----------

'**Naruto'**

'_Shut up fox! I don't need your help right now'_

'**Insolent brat!' **The nine tail fox growls. **'You are going to die!'**

I cross my arms and turn my back to the cage.

'_Stupid fox. Doesn't have a clue what he is talking about…'_

Then it all came crashing back at me.

"Naruto!" I hear Sakura scream. Bright colors flash before my eyes and then everything went black.

It is cold and I feel like I am falling.

'_It's so windy,'_ I think to myself as I force open my eyes. Everything seems to be flying pass me, or am I flying past everything? I couldn't decide until….

"Shit! I'm falling!" I scream.

I franticly try to grab onto anything that comes into view. Even infusing chakra into my hands to get a better grip. But I am falling too fast and anything I manage to grab slips through my hands.

"Damn it!"

'_No! It can't end like this,'_ I think as my eyes close. I can feel a tear slip through my close lids. Everything I have done since I became a ninja flashes through my mind. All the dangers I faced, the powerful people I defeated, and the people I helped. If they could see me now, would they still think so highly of me?

I decide to open my eyes to look upon the world one last time before my life ends. I open my lids slowly and lift my head towards the sky but I never see the sky. Instead my gaze falls upon a pair of dark sapphire eyes. The stranger's eyes look deeply into my own. These eyes are full of determination and something else. I can't place it… maybe pity?

'_Is she falling too? Who is she?'_

I remember thinking as I continue to stare into those dark blue orbs. So beautiful. I then notice the pale hands that are being extend towards me. I gladly grab them without hesitation.

'_At least I won't be alone in the end'_. It is a sad thought, but a comforting one for someone that spent a good part of his life alone. I certainly didn't want to spend my last moments alone. I close my eyes and gasp a little when I feel myself being pull closer to another body. Without thought, I wrap my arms around the stranger. I feel the stranger tense up around me, but I really didn't think too much about it. All I can do now is wait for the end to come.

* * *

Nothing. 

The ground never came. Naruto could have sworn they were merely seconds away from hitting the ground. He opened one eye and then the other flew open when he realizes he is hovering.

Relief flows through him once he realizes that he isn't going to die and then he remembers that he is holding someone. He blushes a little when he feels slender arms holding him securely, pushing him up against a well toned but curvy body.

"Are you an Angel?" Naruto blurts out loud when he finally sees the wings that are connected to the young woman's body.

"Not even close," is the only response he is given.

Her voice sends chills down his spine, his heart jumps, and he can feel his blood start to grew hot. This woman's voice sounds sad and cold, but there is music behind it.

Before Naruto can think about it anymore he feels the sensation of flying stop and his feet touch the ground, but he makes no attempt to let go of his rescuer.

----- Behind Blue Eyes ----------

The sky is clear, I can see for miles. The landscape turning into a blur as I push myself to go faster. I fly as fast as my wings will take me and I climb higher and higher. I want to touch the sun so badly, but of course I know that is impossible.

A commotion catches my attention. I take a deep breath and inhale the scent of a fox demon… wait!

'_That is impossible. A majority of the Demons in this part of world were still to primitive to be running from each other… but wait…'_

I take another deep breath and this time I inhale the scent of a woman. She smells like the flowers that grow on the trees around these parts, but there was no trace of a demon in her scent.

'_So why is a demon trying to escape from a normal woman?'_

I find myself so lost in my own thoughts, I did not notice that the scent is closer.

"Naruto!" A woman's voice yells out.

"Sorry Sakura-chan! Hehehe, if I'm late there's no telling what he'll do to m..e.." I hear a masculine voice respond.

Before I realize it, the yelling is right below me. I freeze in the air for a brief moment as a blonde hair man stares directly at me. Before he can study me any further I take off. Thanking the sun for being behind me. Hopefully, he would just think he was seeing things.

I land on a near by tree and conceal myself to watch the events below. I can no longer smell the fox demon, now I only smell the woman and the man. He smells very woodsy and it reminds me of…

'_Do not think about such nonsense!'_ I mentally scold myself. _'You do not belong there… you do not belong anywhere…'_

'**_You know that you will always be apart of…'_**

'**DO NOT EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE! THEY SHUNNED US! TOLD US THAT WE WERE AN ABOMINATION!'**

'_Will you just shut up! I do not care! Just drop it! Drop it now!' _

I knew if someone could see me right now, they would see my eyebrow twitching in frustration as I grit my teeth together. Theses _voices_ always seem to speak up when I want them to the least.

…

Silence.

Once the voices that share my mind silence themselves I return my attention to the clearing below. I watch a woman with long pink hair punch the blonde hair man with such strength behind it I almost felt bad for him. I never thought such strength could come from a human but there was more to it then just pure strength. I felt something build up before she hit the man and release when the woman hit her target. These two did not know it, but they were peaking my curiosity.

I watch the blonde hair man fly through the sky. He is definitely unconscious. Any human would be after a punch like that. I feel a small smirk cross my lips but it is quickly dismiss as I follow the descent of the blonde hair man. For a moment I thought my eyes were misjudging where he was going to fall but I know that is impossible. He is heading for the edge of the cliff and if that girl did not act in the next five seconds no one would be able to help the unconscious boy.

'…_except…you…'_

I roll my eyes at the voice and continue to watch the pink haired woman.

_5..._

Anger still clouds her jade eyes.

_4..._

Then confusion. She looks very deep in thought as she watches the man fly through the air.

_3..._

Then realization flashes in her eyes.

_2..._

Although I can tell that she now realizes what is going to happen she still has not moved…

_1..._

She runs towards the cliff…

_0..._

She is too late.

I can not help but feel for her. I can tell she did not mean for this to happen. I hear her scream the man's name and she falls to her knees. I can smell her tears, her fear, her sadness and it makes me sick.

I take off without thinking. I just want the smell to go away. But instead of flying away I fly toward the cliff, going as fast as my wings will take me. I fly pass the woman, startling her a little but I do not care. I do not care if she sees me… I do not care if she screams… Right now all I want to do is end the pain and guilt she is feeling. I am going to save the man.

It only takes me a few seconds to spot him. He is awake and frantically grabbing on to anything that would help to stop his fall. He is failing miserably. After what must have seemed like an eternity to this man… he gives up. He closes his eyes… for what? To admit defeat?

'_Humans give up too easily…' _I think and tilt my body so I can descend faster.

I am only an arms reach away when he opens his eyes again. He seems surprise to see me but I can see a smile form on his lips…why? Why does he seem so content when he was about to die? This confuses me.

I offer my hands to him. From past experiences I wait for him to refuse, to yell and scream. To tell me that he rather die than touch me. But to my surprise he takes my hands without hesitation. I pull him closer to me so I can get a better grip on him. I was a little shocked when he wrapped his arms around my waist. No… my body does not respond to my shock but my mind spins. I just do not understand.

It takes a lot of strength but I am able to stop us in mid fall. I hover for a second before I start to ascend back up towards the top of the cliff.

"Are you an Angel?" I hear him ask.

I roll my eyes at this question. _'If you only knew_'… I think to myself.

"Not even close," It is a truthful answer.

I feel him stir in my arms after I spoke. I can smell his excitement and I can feel his skin start to burn. I know he is not doing it on purpose but it still annoys me.

'_Can men not control their hormones!'_

I put more speed into my flight and we are back on the top of the cliff in mere seconds. I land on the ground, being careful to make sure that the man lands on his feet so he can take off running.

But he will not let go… and that makes me uneasy.

* * *

"You can let go now." Her voice is cold and has a little venom behind it. Naruto almost thought it was Gaara, but the soft yet firm breast he has his face pressed up against told him different. 

"I must be in heaven!" Naruto blurts out with a wide toothy smile.

"Grrrrrrr.."

'_Did something growl?'_ Naruto thinks. The growling is so close but he didn't see any animals close by.

'**Naruto! Let go of her or she'll kill you!'** The fox demon roars.

Naruto jumps always blushing.

"Hehehe… Sorry about that… uh… ummm… What is your name?" Naruto had a little trouble getting the last few words out.

Right before him stands one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. She has to be close to his age, maybe younger or older but not by much. She is tall but not too much taller than Sakura. Her body is lean and tone from what he can see but she is still petite. Her skin is pale and flawless, and her hair is long, past the middle of her back but no lower than the beginning curve of her butt. It is darkish brown and Naruto notices that it has quite a lot of white streaks mixed into it. She is wearing a style of clothing that Naruto had never seen before. It is some kind of tunic she wears over very short shorts and she has black leather boots on but they were nothing like the ninja style he is use to seeing.

Naruto allows his eyes to study this woman before him. He wanted to take in every detail. He finally notices that she did have some weapons on her. Hanging across her chest is a silver string, he follows it to see what it is connected too.

'_She carries a staff… I wonder why…'_

Then he notices a weapon he has never in his life seen before. It is circular and silver with streaks of gold. It almost looks like a ying-yang. But Naruto had never seen a weapon like it and quickly gave up trying to identify it.

'_Maybe it isn't a weapon at all…' _he thought to himself.

Naruto lift his gaze higher until he was staring the woman in the face. He stares into the eyes of his rescuer again. When he first saw them they were so full of determination but now they were cold, almost lifeless but still strikingly beautiful.

This woman is just beautiful. Head to toe.

The last thing Naruto noticed was her wings. _'Can she be real? Her hair is … her face is… her body… she's just too perfect to be real. Her wings are even… WAIT! People don't have wings!'_

"Naruto!"

Naruto turns and smiles at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! I … phoof!". Sakura cuts Naruto off by surprising him with a crushing hug.

"Thank god you're alright Naruto", Sakura sobs. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too… I was just so angry and I wasn't thinking straight and I…"

"Sakura-chan", Naruto smiles. His eyes are soft and full of love for his friend. This confuses the stranger although she doesn't show it. She merely watches as the pink hair woman sobs into the black and orange jacket the man wears. "Its okay. I wouldn't die that easily…"

Wrong choice of words. "Oh! So you think I'm weak, do you?" Sakura screams as she wines up for another blow at Naruto but then woman catches her eye. She stops in mid strike and stares at the stranger.

'_How quickly her mood changes… One minute she is happy… the next she is crying… and now she is getting ready to hit the man again…'_

'**HUMANS AND THEIR _EMOTIONS_…UNPREDICTABLE…'**

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questions. He let out a sigh of relief. He now owes this stranger twice for saving his life. "I want you to meet… ah… ummm? Hehehe, I still don't know your name?". Naruto smiles at the strange woman.

The woman just stares at them. Sakura swore she saw a flicker of confusion in her eyes.

"Thank you", Sakura broke the silence. "I am grateful that you saved my friend's life and I want to know your name so I can thank you properly." Sakura bows slightly, showing respect towards the woman. Sakura isn't quite sure why she does it… The woman cannot be too much older than herself; it just seems like the right thing to do.

'_Why have they not run? Screamed? Attacked? Why?'_ The woman thinks, staring at the two smiling people in front of her.

Rolling her eyes the winged woman tells them, "Once, years ago, I was known by the name Angel…"

"And what a fitting name!" Naruto burst out. "Considering the wings and all… and you are definitely as beautiful as one! …"

Sakura almost falls backwards after hearing Naruto gush over this angelic woman. Making her remember back 10 years ago, when she was Naruto's obsession, a pinged of jealousy tugs at her heart. But she shakes it off. Besides, she is quite enjoying watching the 22-year-old _**man**_act more like the 12-year-old _**boy **_he once was.

"Naruto, you're rambling," Sakura whispers into his ear.

Naruto jumps at Sakura's voice and the light touch of her hand on his shoulder.

"Eh, hehehe, oh, sorry. What I'm trying to say," Naruto says while putting his hands behind his head, "is… Thank you, Angel-chan".

'_He is thanking me!?' _Angel thinks. _'No one… no matter what I did, who I helped… no one ever thanked me.' _On the inside Angel was confused but her face never changed from its emotionless mask.

"You would have done the same," Angel spoke, no, practically sang. Her voice sounds like it is on the verge of song, and Sakura and Naruto stood mesmerized before this angelic looking woman.

As the two ninjas stared at Angel, she began to shift around uncomfortable.

'_I guess I should put these away…'_

Naruto and Sakura jumped back with astonishment as they watch Angel begin to glow a soft shade of pink, and they both gasp with amazement as Angel's wings glow brightly and retreat inward. When the show was over Angel opened her eyes, expecting the two people to have ran. But to her surprise they remain where they were.

Silence.

Naruto couldn't contain his excitement any longer. "What kind of jutsu is that!? Can you teach me! Imagine the look on people's faces when Uzumaki Naruto comes to save them with a pair of wings!"

Before Angel could speak he is running around her and then stops dead in his tracks when he sees Angel's back. Naruto discovers that her skin isn't as flawless as he first thought. His eyes stare in horror as the wind blows the hair off Angel's back to reveal two matching scars on her shoulder blades.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry! She needs medical help!" Naruto screams with panic in his voice.

Sakura is there in an instant. Angel stands frozen.

'_They move fast for humans'_

'_**You are human too'**_ a voice echoes from the dark corners of her mind.

'**YOU KNOW SHE IS MORE THAN THAT'** another voice growls.

'_Stop it! I cannot concentrate…'_

"Angel-chan?" Sakura calls.

'_Angel-chan? What is that all about?'_

Angel turns to look at the pink hair woman, eyebrow raised in acknowledgement.

"How did you get those scars?" Naruto spoke quietly. He couldn't hide the sadness his voice. He couldn't understand how someone could hurt a person as majestic as the woman. This woman that stands in front of him. Concern covers every feature of his face. Sakura's face matches his except for the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Angel looks at the pink hair woman and then back to the blonde hair man. She couldn't hide her confusion from her face this time.

'_I do not understand?'_ she thought. _'Why? They do not know me? Why show such sadness for a stranger?'_

Angel lowers her gaze and simply states, "They are there to remind me."

An eerie silence engulfs them once again.

Sakura nudges Naruto to say something. When Naruto just stands there staring at the woman with a look of pity and sadness, Sakura's mind races for something… anything to say to break the awkward silence. Then it dawns on her that they never introduce themselves properly.

"Hello Angel-chan. My name is Haruno Sakura". Sakura bows then rose with a friendly smile on her face.

Catching on Naruto follows suit. "Yea! And I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" he says with a smile. "Oh yea! You never answered my question from before. Can you teach me that jutsu?"

'_That word again?'_ Angel thought. _'What is this fool talking about?'_

Knowing she had no other way to find out what he was blabbering about she gives in and asks, "What is this jutsu you keep talking about?"

Both Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen in disbelief. This woman could mysteriously sprout wings at will but had no clue what the word Jutsu meant.

It couldn't be helped, Sakura and Naruto burst out laughing. Angel stands confused but didn't show it. Just waited patiently for them to stop.

'_Hopefully soon…'_


	2. Ninjutsu vs Magic

**Chapter Two: Ninjutsu vs. Magic**

"You seriously don't know what we are talking about?" Sakura asks. She wipes the tears away from her eyes. She was laughing so hard she started to cry.

'_I really didn't mean to laugh at her, but come on! Who is this land never heard of ninjutsu?'_

'**She must be some kind of idiot'**, inner Sakura huffs.

Sakura gasps, _'That's not nice! Why are you insulting her like that!?'_

'**Me? Are you forgetting that I am part of you? If anything, I'm just stating how you truly feel…'**

'_Shut up! I don't even know her! Why would I think that about her?'_

'…'

'_Well?'_ Sakura was getting irritated. On the outside she had crossed arms and is scowling with her eyes closed.

'_Well?'_ She screams at her counterpart.

'**Let's just say, somewhere deep down, you're jealous. I'll leave it at that.'**

Angel could sense the waves of irritation that emanated from the pink hair woman. She watches Sakura with her sapphire eyes, wondering what had happened to cause such a quick change in her aura. Angel hadn't answer Sakura's question yet, which cause Naruto to exchange his glances between Angel and Sakura.

Once Sakura finally opens her eyes she blushes, a little embarrassed to have both Naruto and the woman staring at her. Sakura smiles, shakes her head, and waves her hands in front of herself to tell them it was nothing.

"No. I have never heard of such a word," Angel states calmly.

'_I wonder what caused such a drastic change in her aura…'_

'**HUMANS… WHO KNOWS WHAT GOES THROUGH THEIR MINDS…'**

'_For once… I have to agree with you…' _Angel nodded inwardly.

"Doesn't your village have ninja?" Naruto questions. He is curious to know more about this woman and he can tell Sakura is too.

"No."

"How is that possible?" Sakura sounded astonished, her voicing raising higher than necessary. "Who protects your home?"

"You talk like I am from around here?" Angel cracks a smile. A smile is something she hadn't done in years, it felt kind of strange but yet it came naturally.

Naruto's heart melted. She was beautiful before but now she if just breath taking.

Sakura is drawn to the woman also, but not the way Naruto is, there is just something about her. Angel's voice has an accent that Sakura didn't recognize and her mind seem to buzz when she talked. She felt like Angel could make any word sound wonderful and enchanting. But there is something about her eyes, they are emotionless and they reminded her of someone but she couldn't place it. It made her sad to think that such beauty could be so cold. But when Angel smiled her eyes seem to have come to life and it made Sakura warm all over.

"So, you aren't from around here?" Naruto questions a little confused.

"No." As fast as it appeared the smile was gone and her face returned to it's usual expression.

"Then where are you from?" Sakura jumps in. Her thirst for knowledge started to kick in. If Angel isn't careful they will be there all day and night with her questions.

"Lets just say I am a long way from home." Angel was getting uneasy. She didn't want to reveal such information to people she just met. She had learned to trust her instincts and even though she can sense that these people mean her no harm, they were still asking too many questions and it made her anxious. She wanted to get things back on track.

"You never answered my question".

"Oh! That's right… hehehe, sorry Angel-chan," Naruto grins. "Sakura-chan can explain it better than I can. I'm better at demonstrating then explaining".

"Well, I guess I should explain to you about chakra…" Sakura stats and Angel nods telling her to go on.

Sakura explained, "Chakra is a ninja's energy to use jutsu, and the source of all his/her power. There are two types of chakra, physical energy which comes from all of the body cells, and spiritual energy which is intensified through training and experience. Both energies must be intertwined to perform a jutsu. A hand sign unleashes the chakra…"

Angel listens to Sakura explain everything and she couldn't help but smirk.

'_Now these people are interesting. Almost sounds like they use magic. This jutsu is close but not quite. I wonder if they know that they probably would not have to waste their spiritual energy if they were more in tune with the world around them…'_

"So when you saw what I did with my wings you thought I was using a jutsu?" Angel asks Naruto.

"So you weren't?" Naruto asks surprised.

'_Then how?'_

'**There is something off about this one…'** growled Kyuubi.

'_Humph'_

'**You don't sense it Naruto? There is more to this girl than her pretty face… There is power inside of her, power that nearly rivals our own. Maybe even surpasses ours…'**

'_Are you saying that she has a demon sealed inside her?'_

'**No, I sense no demon inside her but I do feel a conflict inside her. She is one from many.'**

'_What do you mean?'_

'…'

'_Answer me!'_

'**You will see in time… You will see.'**

'_Stupid fox'_

"Naruto?"

Naruto spun as his name was sung from Angel. He looks at her, curiosity shining in his eyes. This is the first time since he met this woman that she said his name. He liked how she said it and wanted to hear it again. But he is disappointed when Angel just stares at him.

"Ah, yea. What is it Angel-chan?" Naruto asks, shaking the fog from his mind.

"Can you show me one of these jutsus? You declared earlier that you were better at demonstrating than explaining. Now since Sakura has explain this jutsu to me, I would like to see it." Angel's curiosity is getting the better of her and she knew it, but she couldn't stop herself.

Naruto beamed with happiness. "I sure can! Prepare yourself!" Naruto crossed his fingers in front of him and screamed, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(1a)!"

Angel watches. Her skin tingled when Naruto built up his 'chakra'. The energy is amazing and right before her eyes two more Naruto's appeared. If she was a normal person she wouldn't of been able know who was who but her nose told her which one is the real Naruto right away.

"Hehehe, bet you can't tell which one is the real me," all the Naruto's said together.

To Naruto's surprise Angel walked closer to him. Her walk is almost unbearable to watch. Her hips swayed from side to side and her hair waved slightly as she walked. She is walking, Naruto's eyes told him that much, but she is too graceful to be real, almost looks like she is gliding along the ground.

Sakura felt a little jealous that this woman could make Naruto stare at her like that and just by walking. Sakura can sense her inner self smirking but chose to ignore her.

Angel never took her eyes off the real Naruto. The closer she got the more all three Naruto's blushed. She walks up to the one on the far right and stared up into his eyes. "You are the real one."

With that said the two clones vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the two staring at each other.

Naruto never felt so flustered in his entire life, or at least not that he could remember at the moment. He couldn't think of a thing to say. All he seem to notice is how cherry red Angel's lips are and how he wondered what they would feel like against his own.

The wind blew a slightly behind Angel stirring up her hair a little. Naruto smelt a fragrant scent he didn't notice before. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. He recognizes this smell but didn't know from where and then it hit him. This is what Angel smelt like when he was holding her. Naruto is so lost in his thoughts, he never notices another presence among them until they spoke.

"Naruto, who's your friend?"

Naruto spun around and smiles when he saw a masked silver hair man standing on a tree limb.

"Kakashi!" Sakura smiles. They had long dropped the sensei formality, after all, they are all Jounin now. But they still go on missions together.

"Yo!" Kakashi says but he never takes his eyes off the fair woman now walking away from Naruto. "You must be a very talented Ninja to see the real Naruto out of a group of clones."

"I am not a Ninja," Angel says coolly.

This sparks Kakashi interest. "Oh… Really?"

"Do you imply that I am lying?" Angel accuses Kakashi. She couldn't hold back the growl that is forming in her throat. Naruto was still close enough to hear and his mouth drops in surprise.

'_That growl!… before!… It came from her! How… how is that possible?' _Naruto was confused.

'**I told you that there is something off about this one. She's reminds me of the red hair boy you fought once.'**

'_You said that there is no demon sealed inside her?'_

'**And there isn't. But I never said that she wasn't one…'**

'_She's a Demon!…'_

'**Not quite right either… As I said before there is a conflict inside her…"**

Kakashi jumps out from the tree and lands in front of Angel. Out of instinct she spun a kick towards his head but Kakashi quickly caught it.

"Why do I sense that you were holding back on that kick?" Kakashi's uncovered eye narrowed. "Why hold back?"

Angel's eyes narrowed and anger flashed across her beautiful features. "Do you really think you could keep up with me?"

Kakashi listened to the woman speak. He is so taken in by her voice he didn't even notice that he still had her leg in his hand.

"I did not mean to attack you. I apologize for my actions. Now, could you please release my leg?" Angel says as calmly as she could. Inside her mind she is trying to quiet the voices … especially that one.

'**TEACH HIM A LESSON! SHOW HIM HIS PLACE!'**

'_It was my fault… I should not have reacted that way'_

'_**You did hold back or else he would not have been able to catch your kick so easily…'**_

'_I do not know about that. These people are different. They seem stronger than most mortals I have come across…'_

"I shall let your leg go once you tell me your name," Kakashi spoke with a hint of flirt behind it. If it wasn't for the mask you could have seen the evil grin that crossed his lips.

"My name is Angel."

"Well, Angel-san. I am Hatake Kakashi and it is a pleasure to meet you." With that Kakashi dropped Angel's leg and walked over to Naruto and Sakura. They look agitated at him.

"Something wrong?"

Sakura looks like a vein is about to pop in her head. It took everything to she had not to punch her former sensei. "You can be such a.."

"Jerk!" Naruto yells and Sakura nods in agreement.

"Now now… calm down you two. If I am such a jerk then why did I come looking for the two of you? After all, you were late for our meeting…" Kakashi stated as-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Oh! Yea, about that…" Naruto laughs and told Kakashi what had happen and what they were doing up to that point. When he is done telling the story with the help of Sakura, Naruto turns to find Angel standing at the edge of the cliff staring at the sky. No emotion showed on her face and it made him wonder what she was thinking about.

"Ah, Angel-chan?" Sakura asks as she walked up to where Angel is standing. "If you aren't a Ninja, then why do you carry weapons?" Sakura's eyes were mainly focusing on the weird circular object the hung on Angel's left hip.

"I may not be a Ninja, like you all, but I never said I was not a warrior of any kind." Angel looks at Sakura as she nods in understanding.

"So, do you have any special talents?" Sakura continues her questioning. Kakashi and Naruto wait for an answer, each curious about the beautiful stranger.

"No one has ever been interested enough to ask such questions…" Angel's voice is cold and somewhat sad sounding. It broke Sakura's heart and she was sure Naruto felt the same pain.

"How could someone not be interested in someone like you?" Naruto says from behind Angel. Their eyes met and for a second Naruto thought she was going to cry, but in a flash she appeared angry.

"What does this matter to you? Why do you all wish you know so much about me? You saw what I am and yet you are still here! I do not understand! How can you stand to be so close to a demon?" Angel didn't mean to let her emotions get out of hand. It has been a while since she had ever felt such confusion and it made her apprehensive.

This caught everyone off guard.

'_You weren't lying?!' _Naruto yells inside his head to Kyuubi.

'**What would I have gained from telling you a lie?'**

'_Nothing I guess… but she is so beautiful… How could something so breath taking be a demon?'_

'**Who ever said all demons had to be ugly?'**

"Well?!" Angel growls. She is angry and she doesn't understand why. They didn't do anything but in a way they did. They are interested in her and it scares her.

"Angel-chan…" Naruto whispers. "I guess we can stand to because I too am a demon…"

Angel isn't expecting this, she is surprised and it shows. In a flash she is by Naruto and did something he didn't expect. She brought her face close to his neck, her nose sat by his ear and her lips barely graze the line of his jaw. Chills explode inside of him and his heart is pumping so fast and hard he is sure that Angel can hear it.

'**Mark her!'** Kyuubi yells from inside. **'Make her ours!'**

'_What are you talking about stupid fox?'_

Naruto is confused by the sudden change of the demon fox. The demon seems as excited as him that this woman is so close. Before he realizes it the demon fox is trying to take control. Naruto fights him off from the inside but on the outside his features are slowly changing. Angel pulls away and watches as Naruto's blue eyes change red and became more cat like. Without warning Angel pushes him back jumping backwards as she did.

"You are not completely like me, Naruto. You hold a demon spirit inside you but you are not a demon. My soul is that of a Demon, Elf, and Human. I am a monster." Angel states as she watches Naruto gain control over himself again.

"Angel-chan! You are not a monster! A monster wouldn't have saved Naruto like you did!" Sakura is crying. She couldn't stand to hear this woman talk down about herself. Yes, Sakura is confused about what she said but she didn't care. She felt connected to Angel and she couldn't explain why.

Naruto got up to came close to Angel. As he approaches Angel lifts her hand up to stop him. When he continued to approach her, she spoke "Koron en' naur(1)!"

Naruto stops when we sees Angel's arm go up in flames. He watches as it swirls together and forms a ball her hand.

"Please, just stay away. I wish not to harm you." Angel stares at Naruto. She didn't want to threaten him but she knew he wouldn't stay away. Angel could see the confusion on his face.

'_**I will explain later… I promise…' **_A voice echoes through Naruto's thoughts.

'_Who…? Angel-chan? How are you…?' _Naruto never finished his question. His attention was snapped away from Angel when he heard Sakura's voice asking a very good question.

"How did you do that? You said you didn't know any jutsus!" Sakura gasps.

"This is not a jutsu. If you did not notice, I did not use any of these 'hand signs' you spoke of. This is my magic. The world I come from is different from yours. Although your ninjutsu is close to magic. I do not have to waste time building up energy or making hand signs to accomplish what I want. I speak in the ancient language and the world around me give me the help I need." Angel brings the fireball up to her face then extends it out and shows it to Kakashi and Sakura. She motions over to Naruto and nodded to him, letting him know it is safe to come close. She no longer wishes to threaten him.

"I am sorry Naruto. I let my emotions get the better of me. I am not use to people being… civil towards me."

Naruto hung his head down. He couldn't help but feel like he did something wrong. He feels Angel's gaze on him.

'_She's like me… like Gaara… she is an outcast and I can't blame her for being cautious…'_

"Hehehe, don't worry about it Angel-chan," Naruto gave her the biggest smile he could mange while doing the signature 'nice guy' pose. "So, what else can you do?"

"I can do many things. Why do you ask? Is there something particular you wish to see?" Angel sounded more relaxed and it made Naruto smile. He shook he head no. Angel looks over to Sakura and asks her. Sakura thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything. Kakashi caught Angel by surprise when he whispers something into her ear. A smile crosses her face and once again her beauty seem to grow.

"Can you do it?" Kakashi challenges Angel.

"Do you think I cannot?" Angel raises an eyebrow to him, the smile once again gone.

Kakashi takes a deep breath and shrugs. "Seeing is believing".

Angel looks up at the cherry trees that had bloomed months ago and wouldn't do so again until next Spring. " 'Aanonen bloom(2)!" Angel calls out to the trees raising her arm towards the sky.

Before their eyes the cherry trees bloomed and in a matter of seconds the trees are covered in pink flowers. Sakura had never seen anything so amazing. Angel smiles at her, "This is what Kakashi wished for me to do for you. I now know that your name means Cherry Blossom. It is a fitting name for one with hair as pink as the flowers themselves."

"Thank you, Angel-chan," Sakura bows her head.

"Do not thank me. Thank him, it was his idea." Angel raises her hand towards Kakashi who was staring at the transformed trees.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Sakura blushed when she felt his gaze upon her. Kakashi had become like a father to her. He watches out for her and helps her whenever she needs him. She could never express her gratitude to him because nothing she could do would ever be enough. And here he is again doing something wonderful for her. Sakura couldn't stop it when her jade eyes start to tear up. They are happy tears and she liked these kind of tears the best.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Kakashi snaps. "We should be going back. Angel-san?" Angel looks into his one eye to let him know he had her attention. "I am accurate in assuming since you are not from around here you have no place to stay?"

"I have the woods," is Angel's response.

"That won't do!" Sakura squeals. "Kakashi, she should come back with us!"

"I was getting to that Sakura," Kakashi sighs. "Angel-san, I would like to formally invite you to come and stay in our village."

"I cannot leave my friends unattended. If they are invited as well, I shall consider."

"You have friends out here?" Naruto asks. "Where are they?" He began to look in every direction frantically. "I don't see anyone Angel-chan!"

Angel just stares at the sudden hyper ness Naruto is discharging. All she can do is shake her head at the young man. "Tula sinome(3)," she sings into the woods. A few moments pass and the group of Ninja's began to think Angel is lying to them but a sudden rustling in the woods catch their attention. The friends that came were not what the group was expecting. Angel could see out of the corner of her eye that Naruto had fallen backwards confused and somehow it didn't surprise her.

A horse as white as snow came running towards Angel. She shows her beautiful smile and greets the horse by saying, "Cormamin lindua ele lle(4)," and petting the mare on its side. A hawk flies through the air and lands on a near by branch and a wolf, bigger than any of Kakashi dogs, came up behind Naruto and nudges his hand with his snout. Angel looks surprised by the wolf's action but smiles and tells Naruto that he should be honored. Strangely, a part of Naruto did but he didn't understand why.

"These are my companions. My friends I really should say. The wolf's name is Faolan, the hawk's name is Lorcan, and the unicorn here is Sorcha."

"Ah… Angel-chan?" Sakura speaks. "Unicorns don't exist, do they?" Sakura stares at the horse Angel's was suggesting is a unicorn.

"Not many appear to humans anymore. They were hunted and almost wiped out. I assure you that the horse before you is a true unicorn. But I must have your word you will not breathe a word about her. Do I have your word?" Angel raises an eyebrow waiting for each of them to respond. "Elea i'dolen(5)".

The horse before them transforms. It was like a genjutsu was released and they could see clearly. Angel wasn't lying. The horse really is a unicorn. The unicorn is still the purest white they have ever seen but its hooves are now gold and the most drastic change is the golden horn that now sat upon the skull of the legendary beast.

"So, can they come with us?" Angel glances at Kakashi.

"Of course. We would never deny friends of one as fair as you," Kakashi smiles underneath his mask.

Naruto whispers into Sakura's ear, "Did Kakashi just try to flirt with her, again!?"

"I think so," Sakura whispers back and they both start laughing. Angel smirks with amusement because although they whispered she heard them clearly as if they were standing right next to her. Kakashi just stood there confused by the amused look on Angel's face and the fits of laughter his former students were making.

"Shall we?" Kakashi asks to the three before him. Kakashi and Sakura start off and just before Naruto went to jump into the trees he looks over to Angel who hadn't made any attempt to move.

"Is everything alright Angel-chan?"

"Yes. I was just talking to my friends. Letting them know our current situation." Angel spoke while petting Sorcha.

"We can take it slow to the village if you are afraid that they can't keep up…" Naruto stopped when he saw that smile appear on Angel's face.

"Oh, I was afraid that maybe you could not keep up with us," Angel laughs. This is the first time she laughed the whole time they were together. Like her voice it is musical, and it set Naruto's blood on fire. He is so lost in the moment he almost didn't hear what she said next.

"I am sorry…"

"Uh?! For what?" Naruto was once again confused. He didn't know what she was apologizing for.

"For threatening you… before." Angel looks ashamed. "Also about messing with your instincts."

"Huh?" is all Naruto could mutter out. He didn't understand what she was talking about.

"What I did to you before… I wanted to see if you were telling the truth. The lands I come from, demons similar to me, are scattered everywhere. They were once like the tail demons of your lands. More animal like but over time they evolved and took on a more human appearance, but they kept characteristics of the demon animals their ancestors once were.

I am sorry. I am getting a head of myself. But when I stepped up to you, not only did I do it to take in your scent but I did something that you did not notice but the demon inside of you did."

Naruto thought about what she was saying. He wanted to hear more about the demons she was speaking of but didn't pry. But he still didn't understand what she did.

"What did you do? What did I miss?"

"I presented myself to you… as a mate," Angel stares at him. She watches his face turn red and she smirks at his shock look. "You remember how I was standing?"

"Yes". Naruto pictures her standing before him. The wind blowing her hair and the intoxicating smell. Her tilting her face so her nose was near his ear and her lips lightly brushing across his jaw line. He remembers the waves of excitement he felt from having her so close.

"If you had your eyes open you would have noticed that my neck was near your mouth. You see, not to all, but to most demons that is an act of submission. I exposed myself to be marked."

Naruto remembers the fox demon screaming to mark her, to make her theirs.

"I did not mean to induce a transformation. I did not expect that because part of me did not believe you and I am sorry for that." Angel held her head low.

Naruto had a sudden urge to run to her and comfort her but he didn't. He didn't know what to say and now he was afraid to get close.

"Is that why you pushed me away? Is that why you formed that fire when I kept coming? All so I wouldn't mark you?"

"Yes. I had to make sure you had calmed down before I let you near me again. I will now take precaution not to do anything around you that would stir up your demon side." Angel looks up at him and is surprised to see how shocked he looks. "Naruto what is wrong?"

"So does this mean I can't be close to you?" It almost pained him to ask.

Angel smiles and walks up to him, their noses almost touching. All Naruto had to do was lean in and he could kiss her but he held her gaze. Angel didn't know why she is feeling what she is feeling, but she wanted to give the man some comfort. No, she did not see him as a mate but that didn't mean she did not care either.

"Is anything happening?" she questions.

Her voice danced in Naruto head. He wanted to stay in this moment but when Angel asked him again all he could murmur was, "What?"

"Is the demon crying out?"

Naruto finally broke from her gaze. "No".

Angel nods and starts to walk in the direction that Sakura and Kakashi took off in, her 'friends' following suit. She looks over her shoulder to look at Naruto who is still standing where she left him.

"Then Naruto, I think we proved that you can get close to me and not lose yourself."

Naruto smiles and jumps to where Angel stands. "Well then Angel-chan, shall we?". He bows and lifts his arm to tell her to continue.

Angel nods and Naruto jumped into the trees while Angel ran on the ground. She eventually jumped up into the trees to see why Naruto used them to get around and found that she quite enjoyed tree hopping. She had to slow down a couple of times when she got a head of Naruto.

Naruto is stun by her speed and grace. When he stops to take a break and she lands beside him and he is surprise to see her breathing normally while he pants for air.

'_She would make an amazing ninja'_ Naruto thought with a smile.

Angel looks at him with a questioning eye and he just shakes his head. "It's nothing Angel-chan, hehehe. We're almost there. Did your friends keep up alright?"

"Look for yourself," she says pointing down.

Naruto smiles as he sees the wolf and unicorn resting near the trunk of the tree they now stood on.

"Where's the hawk?" he asks when he realizes the hawk isn't with the others. To that question Angel points up and Naruto saw it perch on a branch above them.

"Shall we continue? Have you rested enough?" Angel asks and Naruto answers her by taking off. "I will take that as a yes."

Ten minutes later Angel could see a rather large city come into view and before she knew it they were at the front gates.

Naruto smiles and tells her, "Welcome to my home."

* * *

Elven Translations

1. Koron en' naur --- Fireball

2. 'Aanonen bloom --- Flowers bloom

3. Tula sinome --- Come here

4. Cormamin lindua ele lle --- My heart sings to see thee

5. Elea i'dolen --- Reveal

* * *

Japanese Translations

1a. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu --- Shadow Clone Justsu


	3. Welcome to Konoha

**Chapter Three: Welcome to Konoha**

Angel looked around curiously. When she takes her first step into the city a man's voice catches her attention.

"State your business!"

Angel turn her head to the left and noticed two men sitting in what appeared to be a box. She raised her eyebrow questioningly towards the two men. She isn't interested in answering their questions, she wants her answers first.

"Why do you sit in a box?" Her voice vibrated in the heads of the two men and their stern faces softened. Naruto walks through the gates and sees Angel staring at the two dumbstruck men.

"Oi, Angel-chan! These are our village's traffickers. They make sure that no foreign ninja come here without authority. The man with the clothe on his face is Hagane Kotetsu and the guy with his hair over his eye is Kamizuki Izumo." Each man nods to their names.

"Izumo and Kotetsu, this is … Angel." Naruto realized that he never thought to ask Angel about her last name. Then he remember when Angel first gave her name she said that she was _once_ called Angel. He never thought at the moment to ask her what she meant by that, he was too much in awe with her.

"Just Angel?" Izumo questions, looking purely at the woman before him.

"Angel is the name I go by," Angel says coolly. "Is there something wrong with that?"

It is her turn to ask the questions and she knew her voice was playing havoc in the men's heads. She could smell their excitement and she wanted to mess with them. Her demon personality liked to be amused and she usually got her amusement by messing with clueless men.

She leans against the counter to face the one Naruto called Izumo and repeats her question again but only this time she put more seduction into it.

Izumo was at a lost. He didn't seem like he could function anymore. When Angel bent down lower exposing her cleavage he fell over with a nosebleed. His partner, Kotetsu jumped to his side to help him up.

Naruto just stares at Angel as she let her amusement show on her face. She turns to look at Naruto and gave him a quick wink. Angel returned to Naruto's side and waited for the men to regain their composure, any sign of emotion disappeared from her face once again.

"Naruto," Kotetsu looks only at Naruto. He is afraid he will suffer the same fate if he even as much as glanced at the beautiful companion that Naruto brought to the village.

"Naruto," he continued, "You know that we must keep a recorded of all the coming and going of Konoha. In order to do that we need the names, first and last, of everyone who enters and a reason as to why they are here."

Naruto knew this but he didn't think Izumo and Kotetsu would give him such a hard time. Before he could speak Kakashi and Sakura appeared around them. They surprised Naruto but Angel seemed unfazed by their sudden appearance, like she was expecting it.

"Yo!" Kakashi waves at the two gate patrollers. They nod back at him and point to the girl.

"Do you know her Kakashi?" Izumo, finally out of his daze, questioned the copy-ninja, but he is still flustered and embarrassed because of the woman.

Kakashi looks at Angel and she gave him the 'I didn't do a thing' look.

Kakashi laughs and says, "Truthfully we just met but I feel like I have known her for years. I have already talked to Hokage-sama and she is interested in meeting this young lady. Here are the papers." Kakashi hands the men the paper work. They read it over and nod.

The note reads:

_Izumo and Kotetsu!_

_Kakashi and Sakura have just brought to my attention that they have a visitor they want me to meet._

_I am told her name is Angel. She has come here to make Konoha her home. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura will escort her to my office as soon as she arrives._

_Do not give her any trouble or you will have to deal with me._

_She also has some friends that will be accompanying her in. Make no attempt to stop them if they wish to enter. If they do enter I will need you to find a stable that will be comfortable enough for a horse._

_You have your orders._

"Oi, Kakashi!" Kotetsu whines. "You could have gotten this letter to us sooner! Sorry Angel-san. You clearly have all right to enter this village."

"Thank you," Angel bowed in respect. Then she said something that not only caught everyone by surprise, but herself as well. "May the stars watch over you both."

"Uh. Thanks?" Izumo accepted confused. One minute this girl is being difficult and now she is being all respectful. She is definitely an interesting one.

"Come on Angel-chan!" Sakura grabs Angel's hand with hers and starts to turn to take her to Tsunade, but stops when she feels Angel stiffen at her touch. Angel rips her hand away and stares at Sakura with alarm. Sakura watches as Angel stares at her hand like it is contaminated.

"Sorry Angel-chan… I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to upset you." Sakura diverts her eyes away from Angel, ashamed that she upset her new friend.

'_Sh-she touched me?! Without hesitation, she willing touched me…'_

'_**Why do you torture yourself so? You are not the monster you think you are… these people have accepted you… Why do you not except them? Look at Sakura. She is hurt by your rejection. She feels like she has wronged you and all you can do now and stand there and stare at your hand?…'**_

'_But… Her touch confuse me. I felt no hate… it is just different from what I am use too… I need time. I cannot change in an instant!'_

'_**Then take small steps. Fix the poor girls confusion.'**_

'_How? I am not good at this… All I know is people running from me… I am use to that. I am not use to this running towards me and doing so in a friendly matter!'_

'_**Take her hand again and tell her your confusion. Maybe she could help…'**_

'**LIKE ANY HUMAN HAS EVER BEEN ABLE TO HELP ANYONE!'**

'_You! Stay quiet. I was actually getting somewhere… sigh… I will try'_

Sakura was about to walk away but she stops when she feels a delicate touch on her arm. She turns to see Angel standing by her with remorse written all over her usually emotionless face.

"I'm sorry Angel-chan… I will go now. I didn't mean to upset you." Sakura's eyes were beginning to tear up. She couldn't help but cry. No matter how hard she fought against them, tears were always something she lost too. When one liquid diamond escaped Sakura's eye, Angel hesitantly raised her hand to Sakura's face and lightly brushed the tear away with her thumb.

"Sakura," Angel spoke low, her voice full of remorse. "I am the one who should apologize. I am not use to such… friendly touching. The only touch I have felt for many years has always been full of hate and disgust. When you grabbed my hand… it just confused me. I never realized that someone could touch another person with… such kindness." Angel bows deeply towards Sakura. "Amin hiraetha(1), Sakura-chan."

Sakura doesn't understand the language Angel is using but she is completely sure that she is saying sorry. But what really bought a smile to her face was that Angel added -_chan _to her name. Sakura isn't sure if Angel knows exactly what she is saying. But Angel struck her as the type of person who doesn't do something casual; much thought goes into everything she does.

"Angel-chan, it's alright. I'll try not to surprise you like that again." Sakura smiles.

"Sakura-chan, I would like you to teach me more about touch. It confuses me how something so basic can be so complex. Will you show me?" Angel asks Sakura but was confused by the look on the men's faces. Angel tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrow to them.

If Angel had turned around to face Sakura, she would have seen a very angry Sakura sending the men a _'don't even go there or make anything out of what she just said!' _stare. The men immediately pulled their jaws up off the floor and looked around like nothing just happen. Angel returned her attention back to Sakura who is, as far as she knew, still smiling from the previous encounter.

"Oh course Angel-chan! I would be happy…" Sakura stared daggers into the men, "to help you."

Angel couldn't help but smirk at the look Sakura gave the men.

'_So she seems to have feisty side to her'_

'**I LIKE HER. SHE WILL MAKE A FINE FRIEND. I APPROVE!'**

'_**I do not remember her asking for approval, especially from you…'**_

'_I am growing tired of you all…'_

'

Angel found that she likes Sakura, she had a fierceness to her that nearly rivaled her own. After all, Angel did personally watch her punched Naruto. The more she analyzed the day's events she discovered that she has become very fond of Naruto too and surprisingly, Kakashi.

Angel is distracted from her thoughts as she sees a hand being extended to her. She half smiles to Sakura and hesitantly reaches for her hand. She pulled away slightly, as if Sakura's hand was on fire and to touch it would cause her great harm. Angel shakes her head and curses her stupidity. She accepts Sakura's hand and is still amazed not to feel any hate, only warmth.

But then the memories started to flood into her conscious mind.

_A little girl sitting alone, crying behind her long bangs. A girl with blonde hair up to her shoulders approaches the crying girl. They exchanged words and the blonde girl walks away._

The memory fades and another one replaces it.

_The little girl is once again sitting on the ground, but this time she is not crying. The girl with blonde hair returns with a red ribbon. She proceeded to tie the girl's hair out of her face and smiles at her…_

Angel couldn't hear any of the words that were exchanged but she is certain that the crying child was Sakura. How many people could actually have pink hair? Angel hurried to build up the barriers of her mind. She never realized that when someone touches her she could receive memories like that. She had experienced emotions every now and then. Like when she saved Naruto, she could feel his relief but no memories where shared, and when Kakashi caught her leg she could feel his confidence. But this is new to her and she wasn't quite sure how to control it.

"Shall we go then?" Kakashi asks looking at the scene before him. He had a feeling that they just made a major break through with the new woman. He is proud of Sakura. He remembered when he told her not to be ashamed of whom she is. Shinobi are not supposed to show their emotions. A task that was always hard for Sakura to do. But Kakashi told her that is what makes her strong, her feelings for others. He told her that it was okay to shed tears because one never knows whom you would affect with those tears. In this case, it is a woman who seems to have had a troubled past.

"Hai!" Naruto and Sakura yell in unison. Angel merely nods in acknowledgement. The four of them take off toward the Hokage's office.

"I wonder who her _friends_ are?" Izumo thinks out loud. Kotetsu answers his questioned with an elbow to the side. He is staring at the gate and Izumo follows his gaze.

Izumo's eyes became as big as sauces when a white mare followed by a wolf came walking into the village. The wolf looks at the two men for what seemed like hours.

Once Faolan grew tired of the men he settled himself in front of the outpost to help 'stand guard' in his eyes. Sorcha flicked her tail and whined a little to get the men's attention.

"So, I guess we are suppose to get the sable for the horse?" Kotetsu tells Izumo who only nods in return. "This woman sure is… uh… strange. Come on, we better get the Hokage's orders complete. I have a feeling she is not going to be happy with us as it is."

Kotetsu grabs the mare reins and leads her to the nearest farm.

* * *

­­­­­­­­Angel is surprised how primitive the village looked. She could see the electric lines strung throughout the village but they looked almost out of place. To Angel's distaste they made it all too quickly to their destination. She wanted more time to take in the surrounding, after all, this is the first time she step foot in a village in 12 years.

The small group stops in front of a building that had a beautiful mountain scene behind it. At first Angel thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw the faces in the mountains, but she quickly realized that they were carved into the mountain. She wondered who the people were and how they obtained such on honor. Naruto spoke up as if reading her mind.

"They were people give the title Hokage. They were the most respected ninja in all of Konoha. Not too long ago I found out that the Forth Hokage was actually my father…" Naruto points to the face below the one that looked like a woman. Angel could instantly see the resemblance.

"I always wondered why I felt so close to the fourth. I wondered why I put him above the rest of the Hokage…" Naruto's eyes are glazed over as he started to ramble on about his father and his dream to become Hokage, just like his father did. It didn't bother anyone that Naruto was rattling on and on, especially Angel. For a majority of Naruto's life, he was alone. No one paid attention to him, they cast him aside and he never understood why. He was lonely and always watching people from afar. He thought he would always be alone until Iruka-sensei … until he was placed in team seven. From that moment Naruto's life changed and it made him the man he is today. He is regarded as a hero, just like his father always wanted him to be.

Once Naruto is done telling his story to Angel he turns and look at her. Naruto was a little taken back when he looked into Angel's dark blue eyes, something had changed. Her gaze is no longer cold or distance, it held a new found respect for him. Naruto could feel his face turning red and his heart began to race in his chest. Angel sensed the affect her stare was having on him and she quickly turned away.

"Shall we proceed?" Angel questioned the group. When they all nodded their approval Angel nodded back. "Well, then lead the way."

Angel follows the group up a long spiral staircase. Angel thought for a moment that it would never end. Kakashi turned to the left and finally to Angel's liking, the left the stairs and proceeded down a hallway. They stop in front of two large wooden doors and Kakashi nodded towards Naruto. Years of teamwork have made it easy for the group to read each other's thoughts. Naruto knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer to enter.

"Oi! Tsunade-Baachan(1a)!" Naruto yells and then catches sight of a certain white hair pervert. "EH! Ero-Sennin(2a)! What are you doing here?!?!" Tsunade and Jiraiya both sigh and shake their heads at Naruto's denseness.

'_No matter how much he grows or how mature he gets… he still can't put two and two together…"_ Jiraiya sighs. Then the figure standing next to Naruto catches his eye… the very curvy figure that is. Jiraiya's jaw drops at the sight of the young woman.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled before he fell over with a nosebleed.

Everyone just shakes their heads and Angel hears Naruto whisper under his breath '_Damn pervy-sage…'_

"Is this the woman you wanted me to meet Kakashi?" Tsunade eyed Angel from head to toe. "It seems that your description of the young woman did her no justice Kakashi, or were you just trying to get Jiraiya out of the room with that horrid description?"

Kakashi nervously faced a very aggravated Angel. Though her face didn't show it, the whole room could feel the rage that is beginning to surround her. Kakashi slumps over and sighs.

"It's true. I wanted to get rid of Jiraiya because I did not want to insult our guest by having her lusted over by some… uh… creepy old man."

Angel is still facing Tsunade but her eyes are plastered to her right, on Kakashi. While he tries to explain why he told Tsunade that Angel was the _'fattest, greasiest, and most horrifying sight that she would ever see in his entire life'_, she couldn't help but be amused. Something told her that Kakashi was not one to usual do such a thing for someone he just met.

After a good five minutes Angel decided that Kakashi had enough torture and she cut off his ramblings with, "Dina, T'puuli lauske kal'daka, Diola lle(2)." She nods to Kakashi, but then Angel freezes when she feels someone close to her… too close.

Angel turns her head to see the man they call Jiraiya , hovering around her. "Your voice! Your body! Your beauty is like nothing I have ever seen before! I must study you for my next novel!" As Jiraiya reached out to touch Angel she disappeared before his eyes. "Eh? Where did she go?"

Naruto points past his shoulder. Jiraiya turns around to see a very angry woman standing on top of Tsunade's desk. Angel had her arms cross and made no attempt to hide the anger from her face.

"Who do you think you are? Your mate is in the same room as you! If you have no self respect for yourself at lease have some for her!"

Tsunade chokes on her sake as Angel mentions the word 'mate' in her ranting. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya mentally scream _'How did she know!?!'_

Confused looks were exchanged between the little crowd. Naruto remembering what Angel said about being someone's 'mate' before and his jaw drops.

"EH?? Tsunade-Baachan and Ero-Sennin are MATES!!" Naruto fell over in disbelief. Kakashi and Sakura went rigid at the news and the suddenly did not want to be in the Hokage's office anymore.

"How did you know?" Tsunade looks up at the woman stand on her desk. Angel looks down at her, her sapphire eyes searching Tsunade's face, for what she did not know. She got her answer after Angel jumped off her desk and as far from Jiraiya as possible.

"I am sorry. I did not realize it was a secret." Angel bows to Tsunade. "I will leave immediately, I have caused you much disrespect and I do not deserve to be in your presence after such insolence. Especially, to the Hokage of this beautiful village." Angel bows again and is about to leave when Tsunade stops her.

"It was bound to come out eventually. Two people can only be married for so long before others start to notice…"

"You two are married?" Naruto and Sakura scream in unison.

"When did….? How did…? You two?" Naruto just couldn't comprehend it.

"It really isn't all that surprising," Sakura states as she starts to analyze past events. "They have know each other since they were young and with everything that has happened over the years it was only natural for them to end up together…"

"Sakura! Naruto! Can we please stop talking about my love life and get back to the matter on hand?" Tsunade could feel the vein in her forehead throbbing. It took every ounce of her being not to throw her desk out the window. She mentally congratulated herself for not losing it in front of the stranger, especially one that is as powerful as Kakashi says she is.

"Angel! It has been brought to my attention that you would like to take up residency in Konohagakure, is this true?" Tsunade focused on Angel who was still standing at the door.

"Arwen en amin(3) Tsunade, I do wish to request to stay in your village, but I never asked to become a resident." Angel tried not to let any confusion seep into her voice. She shot glares in Kakashi's direction for telling the leader of his village that she wished to become a resident.

"What did you call me?" Tsunade lost interest in Angel's residency request as Angel spoke the first couple of words.

"Excuse me Arwen en amin(3) Tsunade, I did not mean to be…"

"That! What does it mean? Why do you call me it?" Tsunade cut Angel short.

Angel looks at her for a second and she mentally slaps herself. She was speaking Elvin again. "Pardon me, please. When I do not know how to address people I do it in the language I am most familiar with. I just address you as I would a lady of a high council from…" Angel never finished her sentence.

She still did not want to discuss her past or where she is originally from. To her relief Tsunade did press any further.

"Well, I won't say that it isn't a beautiful title but around these parts I am usually called Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama. I would wish for you to address me as Tsunade-sama, is that clear?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Angel nods in acknowledgement.

"Now that that has been cleared up, Angel, I grant you residency. Whether you chose to stay or not is up to you, but you now know that you have a place in this village. You risked your life to save one of our own, and we are grateful. Now, off with all of you! I have a meeting in a minute and I have work to finish…" Tsunade looks at the piles of paper work that waited for her and mentally cried.

Before Angel could protest Tsunade's decision everyone is walking out the door, including her. Once the door is closed behind them Angel turns to faced the three ninja with a look of pure confusion.

"What just happened?" Angel demanded. "What exactly did you tell her? Why am I welcomed so easily into a village that does not even know me?" It is hard to tell now if Angel is still confused or angry because she had put back on her emotionless mask.

"Angel-chan, don't worry about it. It's not like you are bound to us, we just offered you a home, that's all." Sakura tries to answer her questions but in all honesty she is just as confused. Kakashi had stayed behind in the office after Sakura made her request for Angel to enter the village without hassle. Kakashi and Tsunade must have discussed something that they didn't want her to hear.

It wasn't the answer Angel is hoping for but it was better than none. She turns so her back is to them and crosses her arms over her chest. This stand usually tells people not to come to close but of course Naruto is really bad a listening, whether it is verbal or body language.

"Come on Angel-chan! I want to take you somewhere!" Naruto had one thing on his mind at that moment… RAMEN!

Angel rolls her eyes in annoyance but follows the blonde hair man regardless. Sakura follows but stops when Kakashi does not budge. "Kakashi?"

"Go on Sakura. I have some business to attend to." Sakura nods and takes off to catch up with Naruto and Angel.

* * *

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" Naruto continued to sing until they reached their destination. When he stopped suddenly, Angel assumed that they finally reached the place Naruto wanted to take her. "Oh! Angel-chan! You are just going to love this! I'm going to treat you to the best meal you have ever had in your life!"

Sakura sags a little but perks up what she sees Angel's eyes asking her for help. "Naruto would like to treat you and _me_ to a wonderful meal."

'**How dare he forget about us! He is so dead!'** Inner Sakura roars while throwing punches into the air.

Naruto caught the emphasis Sakura put on herself and he started to blush. He didn't mean to leave Sakura out and all he could do is nod his head in agreement.

'_Sakura-chan is going to kill me later for this… sigh'_

Naruto orders the food for himself and the two lovely ladies he has the pleasure of treating. When the ramen is done both Sakura and Naruto reach for the chopsticks, they broke them apart and start to eat. Usually when Naruto starts to eat his ramen he doesn't notice anything around him but he did notice Angel. She just sat there staring at the bowl in front of her.

"Is everything alright Angel-chan?" Naruto asks.

Angel didn't know what to say. She really did not want to embarrass herself with the stupid question that is in her mind but if she didn't, then she would be insulting the nice gesture Naruto is trying to make. She mentally sighs in defeat and asks, "How do I eat this?"

Angel waited for them to laugh like they did before; when she asked them what a jutsu was. But this time Sakura just smiles and tells her, "I'll show you how. Here. First thing you do is take the chopsticks out of this container. Then you break them apart like this."

Sakura takes the wooden sticks and brakes them apart. Angel nods and waits for her to proceed. "Then you hold them in your hand like this."

Angel tries to mimic what she is seeing but she couldn't get a good hold on the chopsticks. Angel sighs and is getting frustrated with the little wooden sticks. Part of her wished that they were living things so that the death glare she was giving them would actually have some kind of an affect.

Sakura could see her frustration and decided to take a chance. "Uh… Angel-chan… Do … do you mind if I show you?" Angel raised an eyebrow to her. "Well, the only proper way I could teach you is to put my hand over yours and I don't want to make you uncomfortable…"

Angel smirks at her question. She almost laughed but controlled herself quite nicely. She answered Sakura by putting her hand holding the sticks up towards her. Sakura smiles and continues to show Angel how to use the chopsticks to eat. Sakura helps Angel to hold on to the utensils for the first couple of bites. When she is sure that Angel got it down she starts to pull her hand away but a familiar voice makes her freeze.

"Sakura. Naruto. I have been looking for you both all day?"

Naruto turns to see Sasuke frowning down at them. They were all supposed to meet to train today and well, that just didn't happen.

"Hehehe, sorry Sasuke. We got a little side-tracked." Naruto laughs. Really it is the truth in a way. If you can call being punched over the edge of a cliff getting side-tracked. "Join us! I'm treating."

Sasuke walks past Naruto and takes a seat next to the frozen Sakura. He orders himself a bowl and then he decided that the menu of the ramen shop was the most interesting thing in all of Konoha.

Sakura's breathing became erratic and her heart is pumping way to fast to be healthy. Ever since Sasuke came back she didn't know what to do. She couldn't forgive him, not yet, he had hurt her too deeply. He told her why he did what he did and part of her understood that he needed to avenge this clan. But he had other choices. He could have stayed with Naruto and her, but he left. She sometimes finds herself wondering what it would be like if he had stayed.

Would she still have trained under Tsunade? Or Naruto under Jiraiya? Would they be the people they are today or would they be completely different? These thoughts usually keep her calm when Sasuke is near but he caught her off guard this time and she isn't prepared for his appearance.

Because she is still holding Angel's hand, Angel is being over flowed with unfamiliar emotions and memories. Through Sakura's touch she feels… love… then betrayal… and now confusion. Angel tries to push back these emotions. She knows they aren't her own but the more she feels the more she wanted to know. She wanted to know what made Sakura's heart flutter so uncontrollably or why she felt hurt.

The hurt feeling. This is a feeling Angel can relate too. She understood this one and she wanted to hurt whoever or whatever was causing this for Sakura. A face flashes through her mind. Her eyes narrowed as she realizes the face belongs to the man that now sits next to Sakura. Angel is about to get up and confront the raven hair man regarding the hurt he is causing Sakura. But the idea is quickly snatched away by an outburst from Naruto.

"Geese Sakura-chan… Angel-chan won't be able to eat if you won't let go of her hand." Naruto whines. He is dying to know what Angel thinks about the ramen.

Sakura blushes feverously and releases Angel's hand. "Sorry Angel-chan. I don't know what I was thinking."

Angel didn't buy her act one bit, more or less because of the connection they just had, but chose to stay silent. Angel instead settles for giving the raven hair man side glances, making no attempt to hide the distaste she feels for the newcomer.

"So. Is anyone going to introduce me?" Sasuke questions but his eyes are on Sakura. Ever since he came back she was distant. He couldn't blame her. In his mind he did what he did so he could move on with his life. He had no intention of becoming Orochimaru's new body, just played along until he was powerful enough to kill Itachi. Once he accomplished that he returned to his village, mainly for her. He wanted to live the promise she made him that night. When the village found out that he personally killed Orochimaru, the village welcomed him back into its heart, but she hasn't.

"Hehehe. Sorry Sasuke. This is Angel-chan. She saved my life today and is now going to stay in Konoha for a while…" Naruto laughs. He began to tell Sasuke the story but he knew Sasuke isn't really paying attention. He is only here to be near one person; Sakura. It pained Naruto to see his two best friends in such distress. Sakura is confused and doesn't know how to get pass the past, and Sasuke… Sasuke suffered so much. He gave up everything he held dear to seek his revenge. Naruto understood that Sasuke could never move on until his revenge was done, the spirits of his fallen clan members would haunt him until the day he died.

Sasuke told Naruto everything the day he returned. To Naruto's disliked he confessed that he has been in love with Sakura since their days at the academy. Back then he didn't return her feelings because he wasn't sure if he would live long enough to be able to give her the life she deserved. He did his best to be indifferent to her, to push her away, but her feelings never wavered and it made it harder for him to resist.

Then everything made sense to Naruto. It explained why Sasuke was so angry when he awoke from Orochimaru's curse state and found Sakura beaten badly, and why he was so angry when he couldn't do anything to save her from Gaara. He wanted to protect her, to help her but in his eyes he was powerless. Orochimaru's curse seal made it difficult for him to use his full potential, so he did the only thing he thought that would help him. He went to the man who cursed him, to learn how to control it, and then finish his quest.

Sasuke played the part of the loyal servant and it killed him to attack his friends. If he held back Orochimaru would know, so Sasuke hoped that they would forgive him. Naruto did, but Sakura… He didn't think she could ever forgive him.

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Are you all right? Your ramen is getting cold." Naruto placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. She had been staring to space out. She still didn't know how to handle Sasuke being around and he is _always_ around now. Sasuke was re-assigned to Team Seven, but not without many protests from Sakura. She tried to say it wasn't fair to Sai, that they were a better team with out Sasuke, and even went as low as to play on Tsunade's motherly affection toward her, telling her that she would never talk to Tsunade again if she followed through with her decision. But Tsunade knew her better and made the decision final. Sakura was informed that Sai would like be apart of Team Seven and Sakura knew she could never avoid Tsunade. After all, she is the Hokage.

Sakura did her best to put on a smile. "I'm fine Naruto! I'm just not very hungry all of the sudden."

It was the truth. Her stomach is full of butterflies. If Angel wasn't there Sakura would have probably excused herself by now and would be on her way. She mentally cried out for help but she was sure no one would help, but to her surprised someone was there to help her.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turns to see Angel looking at her, questioning her with her dark blue eyes. _'Do you wish to leave?'_

Sakura nods slightly. It is amazing how she connected so fast with Angel, they were literally able to read each other's thoughts through each other's eyes.

"I wish to bathe." Angel stated out of the blue.

Sakura realized it was their escape and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Come Angel-chan. You can take a shower at my place." With that both women stood to leave. Angel bowed in respect and Sakura waved her silent good-bye.

"She is… interesting." Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Angel. He really didn't notice her until she spoke to Sakura.

"Hehehe, you don't know that half of it," Naruto laughs. "Weren't you paying attention to anything I said before?"

"No."

Naruto sighs, he wasn't surprised. "Alright. Let me start again…"

* * *

­­­­­­­­­ 

Sakura and Angel walk silently through the streets. For some reason the silence was making Angel uneasy. Finally Sakura broke the silence with a sigh. Angel raised her eyebrow to let Sakura know she is listening even though she isn't looking at her.

"Thanks for the save back there." Sakura is more than thankful; she owed Angel a lot for getting her away from that awkward situation.

"Why did his presence bother you so much?" Angel couldn't help her curiosity. She has always been one to seek knowledge and right now the images and emotions that flowed from Sakura confused her greatly. She wanted to know why Sasuke upset her so but made her happy at the same time.

"It's a long story," Sakura sighs.

Angel stares at Sakura through the corner of her eyes. "I wish for you to tell me this story. I will not lie to you Sakura, I have no reason too. While you held on to my hand you unknowing transferred many memories and emotions into me. I am… confused."

Sakura stops dead in her tracks. She stares at Angel, embarrassed that Angel knew so much about her and through touch.

"How? … When?… What do you know!?" Sakura couldn't seem to make complete sentences. Her mind is working over time to make sense of what Angel just said.

"Sakura." Angel made sure to make her voice demanding. It worked. Sakura stops her gibberish at once and now looks at Angel for answers.

"It was not done on purpose, Sakura-chan. I am not one to invade people's minds for amusement. I believe that a person's mind is their sanctuary and no one has the right to invade it. I had my guard down. Normally I can control my telepathic abilities but since we were both caught off guard I did not have time to put up barriers. Also, since no one has ever really touched me, I never knew emotions, memories, or anything of the sort could be transmitted that way. I apologize for my lack of knowledge. But I do want to help you, if you wish to seek it."

'**YOU ARE REVEALING TO MUCH INFORMATION!' **a voice roars from the back corners of Angel's mind making her wince as if she was in pain. That did not go unnoticed by Sakura.

'_**This is why no one is close to her. Mind your business and let her be…'**_

'_I do not have time for this. Let me be…'_

"Angel-chan?" Sakura voice is full of concern. Angel returns her gaze towards Sakura and shakes her head.

"Do not worry about me. The main concern is _you_. Now, I ask again. Do you wish me to help?"

Sakura nods and the tears began to flow once again. "Look I'm crying again!" She sobs.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Angel reassures her.

"You must think I'm pathetic! You have known me for less than a day and I have spent half the time crying in front of you…" Sakura clenches her fist turning her knuckles white. "I don't want to cry anymore…"

"Only cold hearted demons do not cry." Angel snaps. "Emotions are what make people who they are. Do not deny them. Embrace them."

Sakura thought about what Angel said and agreed with her. No one could deny their feelings forever. People weren't machines, even though that sounded appealing at the moment. To be a machine with no emotions, no confusion, just blissful emptiness. That sounded really good.

'**So if emotions make people who they are, why does she deny hers?'** Inner Sakura states.

Sakura's eyes widen in realization. Angel appears to have no emotion, at least she did at first. It reminded her of Sai when she first met him, but Angel did show some emotions and it seemed like she would quickly dismiss them or hide them when they did occur.

"Angel-chan… uh.. Do you… ummm…" Sakura knows what she wants to ask but she couldn't seem to bring herself to do it.

'**You're being pathetic! Just ask! "Angel-chan have you ever cried?" See it is easy!'**

'_But I don't want to offend her!'_

'**She is the one who said and I quote, "Only cold hearted demons don't cry." So ask!'**

Sakura sighs. She is curious and her alter ego is pushing her buttons. Finally, she gives in and is willing to deal with any consequences that may follow her actions. "Do you ever cry Angel-chan?"

Sakura closes her eyes and waits for the lashing she knew for sure that was coming. But nothing came. She peeks open one eye to see a very amused Angel starting back at her. "What?"

"Sakura-chan. I told you. Only cold hearted demons do not cry." Angel smiles. Sakura slumps over, she knew she would not get an answer.

"Can you really help me Angel-chan?" Sakura wants more than anything in the world to sort out her feelings. Whenever she tries she would just get frustrated and start to cry.

"I will do my best. I know it is hard to trust a stranger but I can assure you, do to that connection we share I may be able to help you to come to terms with your feelings. And with hope, you will be able to get past it and move on. Life is to short, especially for mortals." Angel gives Sakura a reassuring smile then quickly erases it from her face.

Sakura and Angel make it to Sakura's home where Sakura tells Angel everything that has happen to her and the people around her since the day Team Seven graduated from the ninja academy.

Angel listens in silence until Sakura is done. These people amaze her, surviving events that would have killed any normal mortal and possibly challenged the strongest of Elves. _'These people really are interesting. Maybe I can stay… maybe. If the fates let me…'_

* * *

Elven Translations

1. Koron en' naur --- Fireball

2. 'Aanonen bloom --- Flowers bloom

3. Tula sinome --- Come here

4. Cormamin lindua ele lle --- My heart sings to see thee

5. Elea i'dolen --- Reveal

* * *

Japanese Translations

1a. -Baachan --- Granny

2a. Ero-Sennin --- Perverted hermit, Prevy Sage


	4. Sand Siblings

**Chapter Four: Sand Siblings **

Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch after Angel and her talked. She feels like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and for the first time in months she sleeps without nightmares. Instead she dreams about what Angel had told her to do.

* * *

Sakura's Dream

_Sakura is standing under her favorite cherry tree. She has her face towards the wind, allowing it to blow her light pink hair away from her face. Petals from the cherry blossoms fall all-round her and she feels at peace._

"_Sakura?" a masculine voice calls out to her. It sounds sad and full of regret. Sakura doesn't have to turn around to see who it is, never does._

"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispers in her sleep, her lips forming a smile.

Angel watches from the window and smirks when she hears Sakura talking in her sleep.

'_So, she even smiles in her sleep…'_

'_**Something tells me this is the soundest she has slept in months' **_Angel nods mentally, agreeing with the voice.

'**WHO CARES ABOUT HER SLEEPING PROBLEMS'**

'_I do. And since you are actually a part of me… you do to. Now silence.'_

Sakura had shown Angel the guest bedroom. It is nice but it would take Angel awhile to feel comfortable enough to sleep in a bed. Being inside just made her feel really constricted, so she made her way towards the window and is relieved when she sees the giant tree next to the house. Without a second thought she opens the window and leaps into the tree.

Angel makes her way towards the area where the branch and the trunk meet. She sits down and leans her back against the tree. Now this feels better. She lets one leg dangle from the branch while she rests her right arm on her propped up leg. She tilts her head up towards the stars and thinks about how quickly her life has changed since the moment she decided to rescue the blonde hair man.

'_They accept me._

_They did not scream when I told them what I am. Instead they take me to their home._

_They ask their leader to allow me stay, and not only for a few nights, but permanently._

_Sakura did not run in fear when I told her a little more about my abilities. Yes, she was shocked and confused, but it only made her want to learn more._

_Yes, people still stare at me but their stares were not full of hate but of curiosity.'_

'**HOW LONG DO YOU THINK THIS WILL LAST. A COUPLE OF DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS? ONCE EVERYONE LEARNS WHAT YOU ARE, IT WILL BE THE SAME. THEY WILL SHUN YOU! HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE SOME KIND OF RABID ANIMAL. WE SHOULD NOT LINGER. WE SHOULD GO, NOW!'**

Angel winces at the voice. She almost wants to agree but her heart is telling her no, it is telling her to stay and see were fate is leading her.

'_I have already made up my mind. These people have my curiosity peaked and I want to learn more. They are different…'_

Angel close her eyes and begins to meditate. She seems to have lost the ability to sleep years ago, not that Elves or Demons sleep much to begin with. Too many people hunted her so she learned how to rest her mind in other ways. Usually when she meditates her mind would be completely blank but this time…

* * *

'_Angel stands in a middle of a desert, the sun is setting and it is turning the sky shades of red and purple. She watches the sun sink further down the horizon thinking that it is the most breath taking sight she has ever seen._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_Angel snaps out of her daze at the unfamiliar voice. She can easily tell it is a man but she does not recognize the voice. She feels a presence behind her and her eyes widen in shock. _'How did someone get this close without me knowing?'

_Angel spun her body around to confront the intruder and her sapphire eyes meet with a pair of sky blue. Angel studies the man before her. The first thing she notices are his eyes, they remind her of her own but she could not explain why. Then she sees that the man's eyes are outlined in black, like he has not slept in days, maybe years. Angel allows her gaze to continue to study the man's face. He is almost as pale as her; he, surprisingly, has no eyebrows, and his hair is the darkest of reds. She has never seen such a dark red. He is taller than her, but not by much, and his body is well toned, fit for a warrior, not too much muscle but what muscle there is is sculpted to perfection. The last thing Angel notices is the man's strange tattoo, the one located just above his left eye. In Angel's opinion the man's features make him quite handsome._

"_Do I know you?" Angel questions putting on her usual demeanor to hide her interest in the stranger._

"_No. What is your name?" the man questions her. Angel doesn't look at him and it gives him a chance to look her over as well. _

"_I do not have to answer one as rude as you." Angel snaps. _'Who does he think he is?'

"_Hn," is the only response he gives her._

_Angel felt something start to slitter around her legs, like a cat rubbing on this master's legs for attention. She looks down to see the sand moving around her. She manages to keep the shock from appearing on her face but on the inside she is slightly panicking. _

"_What is this!?" she questions the man. He is now starting at her with amusement shining in his eyes._

"_This is my home. The sand is mine to command." The man with red hair informs her._

_Angel feels the sand tighten around her legs and arms. "Why are you doing this? What wrong have I caused you?"_

"_None as far as I know. I don't dream because I don't sleep. But if this is a dream I would like to enjoy it to the fullest." The man steps closer to Angel. She just merely stares at him. No emotions showing in her eyes or her face. _

"_You remind me of myself, or how I use to be." The man is so close to Angel that their noses are but a breath away from touching. "You are beautiful. Never in my life have I seen someone so fair."_

_With that the man takes a chance and brushes his lips against Angel's. He waits for her to flinch or turn her head but she doesn't. She merely looks at him. Since she doesn't protest he brings his lips back to hers. He really didn't expect her to respond, which is why he captured her in the sand to begin with but to his surprise she starts to kiss him back._

_When the man kissed Angel it was like fire exploded inside her. Never has a man done this to her and she couldn't help but melt into the kiss. She can feel the sand begin to loosen around her and every logical part of her is telling her to run as soon as she is free but instead she wraps her arms around the strange man's neck and he in turn put his hands on her waist and pulls her closer. She feels his tongue brush across her bottom lip and she allows him access. The kiss is gentle and slow. They each explore the others mouth, trying to take in every detail. When he pulls away Angel almost cries in protest but logic kicks in as soon as it is over._

"_Who do you think you are!?" Angel hissed. She is more annoyed at herself for letting such an event happen but it was just a small part. She had never been kissed before, mainly because no one ever wanted to touch her. But this man wanted to touch her and now confusion quickly rushed in and she no longer could think logically about the situation._

"_I told you. If this is a dream I would like to enjoy it to the fullest. I wanted to kiss you and so I did." The man smirks at her, he could see her confusion and he is quite enjoying himself for getting the woman all flustered._

"_Well, I have news for you. This is not a dream. I am very much real and you have invaded my mind!" Angel couldn't believe she is telling this man the truth. This isn't a dream, no, this is merely another plane of existence where the mind can go to get some rest. She just never expected anyone else to be there._

_Now it is his turn to be confused. But before he can speak he starts to fade out. _

"_Damn it Kankurou!" is the last thing Angel hears the man speak before he completely disappears before her._

* * *

"Angel-chan!" Sakura screams out her window. "Why are you sleeping in the tree?"

"It is more comfortable." Angel responds looking down at the pink hair woman.

"What if you fell out?"

Angel laughs a little at the comment. She has been sleeping in trees since she was old enough to remember. "I am use to it Sakura-chan. I have had much practice."

"Well, come inside. Someone had brought your things from Sorcha saddlebags. They thought maybe you would like your clothes and other things. You can wash up and I'll make us some breakfast." Sakura pulls herself through the window and was quickly followed by Angel.

"The bath is over there. If there is anything you need feel free to ask. What's mine is yours." Sakura leaves with a smile.

Angel turns on the shower. It has been years since she was anywhere were she could bathe like this. She had resorted to using rivers and lakes to cleanse herself. She quite enjoyed the hot water hitting every inch of her body. But when she closed her eyes, the man with red hair quickly appears in her mind and her lips begin to tingle.

She shot open her eyes. _'Why is this man having such an affect on me?'_

Angel quickly washes her hair and washes her body. She turns off the shower and grabs one of the towels hanging by the shower. She wraps it around herself and looks down at the sink. A note catches her eye and next to it is a blue toothbrush.

'_I wasn't sure if you needed a new one or not. But it is here if you need it. The toothpaste is in the medicine cabinet._

_Sakura'_

Angel couldn't help but smile at her kindness. She brushes her teeth quickly and rather liked doing it manually. Since she didn't get to go into many villages or cities, she didn't get to buy things like this very often. She had resorted to magic for most of her daily hygiene routines. After she is done she starts to make her way towards her room but stops short when she hears the familiar voice of the blonde hair man.

"Sakura-chan did you hear who is coming?" Naruto practically beams with joy.

"Who Naruto? I really don't want to play the guessing game right now." Sakura sighs. She is trying to finish up breakfast and Naruto is being more of a distraction than help. "Make yourself useful and peel the apples."

"Sure Sakura-chan. But they're coming! The sand siblings! It's been years since we last saw them and they are coming here!" Angel could practically see Naruto dancing with joy.

"Humm, Shikamaru is going to be thrilled to see his most troublesome woman again," Sakura burst out laughing.

Angel decides to stop her ease dropping and proceeds towards her room. She dries her long hair and the rest of her body. She then rummages through her bags to find something to wear that wouldn't make her stand out too much. But everything she owns is of Elfish design so no matter what she chose, she would stand out plenty. She sighs and put on a tight battle corset and black shorts. She finds one of her finest tunics and puts it on over her other clothes. She looks at her reflection and sighs.

'_I should ask Sakura to take me to the local trade to buy some clothes that will not make me stand out so much.'_

Angel walks down to the kitchen where Naruto and Sakura were still having a lively conversation about these 'sand siblings.'

"Oi! Angel-chan! Good morning!" Naruto ran up to Angel but stops when he watches her freeze up. "Oh yea, sorry, hehehe. Contact and everything still ify huh?"

Angel let out a sigh or relief and nods. "I am just not ready for all of that, Naruto. Maybe one day. Please be patient."

"For you, anything Angel-chan! Just make sure I'm first in line!" Naruto gives her his foxy grin and went back to his seat.

"Humm, Sakura-chan?" Angel calls out to her new friend.

"Yes Angel-chan," Sakura smiles and waits for Angel to respond. But her smile is replaced with concern when Angel doesn't respond right away. "What's wrong?"

"I do not really know how to ask this, but…" Everyone is on the edge of their seats waiting for what Angel wanted to ask. "Well, you see my hair is a little too long and I was wondering if you could cut it for me? If it is not too much of a inconvenience."

"Oh! Of course Angel-chan! I would be honored." Sakura gave a little bow and smiles towards Angel. "But lets eat first, okay?"

Angel nods and sits down next to Naruto, whom she noticed couldn't help but smile one of his goofy grins. They watch Angel eats the fruit and cheeses that were on the table and took special care to pick out which eggs she ate. But she never touched the bacon or ham that Sakura fried up.

"Angel-chan, do you not like the meat I made?" Sakura couldn't keep her question in any longer. "If you don't like them I could make something different…"

"It is not that. It is just that I do not eat meat." Angel whispers.

"WHAT?" Naruto yells as he falls out of his chair. "Why not?"

"I went through very rigorous training when the Elves allowed me to live with them. One part of the training is to become one with everything around you. To connect with the trees, birds, and even the tiniest of ants. You feel what they feel and you somewhat become a part of them. Which in turned allows me to draw energy from not only myself but from the things around me to perform my magic.

I tried once to eat a rabbit I had caught because I wanted to taste meat but once I was about to take a bite of it, I felt repulsed. One for taking the life of a living creature and in a way I felt like I was about to eat apart of me. It just does not feel right to eat meat."

Angel lowers her gaze as if she was ashamed. When she regained her composure and looks up and she is surprised to see Sakura and Naruto with the same look of shame.

"No. You two are not allowed to feel shame for something you do not understand. You were not raised the same way I was. I do not think people who eat meat are bad. It is they way of life. Animals eat other animals. That is just how it is." Angel tries her best to reassure them and thought for a moment she failed miserably but Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Well, now that I know what you eat that explains why you only ate the noodles out of the ramen," Naruto laughs. When the women had left yesterday they left their ramen bowls more than half full. Sakura had eaten a little bit of everything but Angel's had just the broth and meat left.

"Well, we will have to take a trip to the market to get more fruits and vegetables for you Angel-chan," Sakura beams. "We can even go shopping. I could use some new clothes and I sure you would probably like some new ones so you won't stand out so much."

'_She is cleaver,'_ Angel nods and continues to eat.

"Hey! We are supposed to meet up with everyone to train today. Angel-chan would you like to join us?" Naruto asks, or begged as this case because he had gotten on his knees in a pleading position.

Angel couldn't help but laugh. "Of course. I would be honored to train with you all."

"YES! YES! YES! SAKURA-CHAN! ANGEL-CHAN IS GOING TO TRAIN WITH US! YAY YAY!" Naruto dances around the kitchen leaving Angel and Sakura to exchange confused glances.

* * *

"Gaara! Gaara! WAKE UP!" Kankurou yells at his younger bother. "Damn it Temari! He won't wake up. And is that a smile? Gaara is smiling in his sleep! Smiling and sleep are two things that Gaara doesn't do!"

"Damn it Kankurou!" Gaara growls. Gaara opens his eyes and gave his best '_you are going to die_' look he could to his brother, but over the years that threat had become meaningless. He is close to his siblings but that didn't mean they didn't annoy him still.

"Gaara, we have to get going if we want to reach Konoha before noon." Temari broke in with a sigh of annoyance.

"You just want to get there so you can see that Shikamaru punk!" Kankurou mocks. But all that did was earn him a welt on the side of his head as Temari's fan collided with his head.

"That is none of your business!" Temari hissed.

Gaara rolls his eyes and stands up. "Let's go then."

They gathered their belonging and continued their trip through the woods. They walked in silence for a good two hours before Temari broke it.

"Gaara? Is there something brothering you?" Temari has gotten pretty good at judging when one of her younger siblings are in distress. Gaara hasn't seem like himself since Kankurou woke him up from his mediation.

"Hn. It's nothing." Gaara lies. He is still thinking about his '_dream'_. He knew he wasn't sleeping. He did have a year when he could sleep without a care, that was until Skukaku escaped from the Akatsuki and threaten to destroy Sunagakure unless Gaara agreed to become his vessel once again.

He could remember his siblings' cries of protest. But what choice was there. But they should have known better than to think that the mighty Sabaku no Gaara would just willing give himself back to a demon. So he contacted the greatest sealers in the village and formed a plan.

They worked on a plan for weeks and Skukaku was growing angrier with each passing day. Finally they came up with a plan that Gaara could accept. Instead of just being a container to the demon he would merge with it. So instead of Gaara having two different consciousnesses in one mind, he would have one and would be able to control any '_demonic'_ tendencies. So instead of being human with a demonic presence in him, Gaara would become what they called a 'half demon'. A full demon merging with a human, Gaara didn't honestly like the idea but what choice was there. He would gladly give his life for the village. So they did just that and Gaara has been forever changed.

His senses were heightened once again, his speed and strength tripled, and what surprised him the most was that he didn't have the bloodlust like he did last time. This brought him some peace, it really wasn't him who had the blood craving but the demon inside him. His ability to control the sand intensified and he no longer needed to carry around his gourd but continued to do so none the less. It had become a trademark of his and he felt somehow comfortable with it around. Once again he didn't sleep. Mainly out of habit but it was more because of his altered body he didn't require much sleep, so he turned to mediation.

Usually when he mediates he pictures himself out in the middle of the desert during the sun set. He is usually alone but this time a woman was there. He is sure that he had never seen her before but he was drawn to her. Yes, she was beautiful but there was something more. It felt like she was the one he had been searching his whole life for. But because of her presence he was almost sure that he was dreaming and he wanted to make the most of it. But after he kissed her and she informed him that it wasn't a dream and that he invaded her mind, he began to doubt himself.

"It was only a dream," Gaara whispers out loud causing his sibling to exchange confused looks.

"Alright Gaara, tell your big sister everything!" Temari wasn't a mother but she sure know how to use that tone, the one that makes a person flinch back when it is heard. The tone that says _'spill it or else'_.

Gaara sighs in defeat and tells his siblings about his dream. He waits for advice on how to handle this but only receives a response of laugher from Kankurou.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Gaara… you were …. Having …a … dirty dream! HAHAHAHAHA… How… far … did you… get?" Kankurou laughs but is quickly silenced by Temari's fist.

"Shut up you pervert! Gaara isn't like that! Baka!" Temari continues to lay into Kankurou and Gaara couldn't help but burst into laugher himself. After the two stop fighting, they see Gaara clutching his sides in laughter they join in.

Yes the sand siblings have become close, even if one of them is half a demon, he is still their brother and they love him.

"Okay we better get going. Konohagakure is only about 30 minutes away and I really need to take a shower," Temari straighten her robes and continued to walk. Kankurou and Gaara nod towards each other and follow their older sister.

* * *

"There! What do you think Angel-chan?" Sakura handed Angel a mirror so she could inspect her hair. "It isn't too short is it?"

"No. It is prefect. Thank you." Angel ran her fingers through her now shortened hair. It now falls just below her shoulder blades to hide her scars should she have to remove her tunic. "You do a lovely job. Is there anything I could do in return?"

"Just don't hold back when we spar today," Sakura winks and Angel is a little taken back. "Oh I guess Naruto didn't tell you. He told everyone about you and how you are going to train with us today. Let's just say there is a line forming to spar with you. You are a new challenger to us so we are excited to see you in action."

"I see," Angel whispers.

"Shall we go?" Sakura stands up and grabs her black gloves. Angel nods and stands to follow. "Oh, even Tsunade-sama wants to watch you in action. Apparently Naruto isn't the only beaming about you. Kakashi has been bragging about how he was barely able to block your kick, and the speed you displayed in her office when, uh.. You know," Sakura giggles. Angel just stares off into the distance.

"You don't have to you know?"

"Have to what?" Angel rose one eyebrow.

"Fight any of us. It's totally your choice…" Sakura is cut off by Angel.

"I would be a honored to fight whoever wishes too. But I warn you. I am not easily defeated." Angel smirks at her new friend who nods back with a look of determination.

"Well lets go and get Tsunade-sama. If we don't go and start to wake her now she will never make it to the training," Sakura giggles and takes off towards the Hokage's tower.

Angel pauses for a moment and thinks,

* * *

"Alright Naruto! We heard you the first thousand times. Angel-chan is beautiful, Angel-chan is strong, Angel-chan can do, what did you call it, magic? Huph, even Akamaru is getting sick of your rambling!" Kiba yells to shut the rambling Naruto up. Akamaru growls in agreement.

"He's probably making her up," Shikamaru yawns. "This woman sounds too troublesome to be real."

"Ask Sasuke! He saw her! She's real and I can't wait till she gets here to kick your lazy shadow manipulating ass!" Naruto growls.

"Don't get me involved in your arguments, dope." Sasuke says coolly as he leans up against the tree. Angel isn't the woman he had on his mind. _'Sakura… when will you forgive me.'_

"You all just wait! Even Tsunade-baachan wants to watch her fight!" Naruto starts to stomp around like he did when he was 12 years old causing everyone to sigh a little.

"Naruto, I wish you would stop calling me that already!" Tsunade growls. It had become an endearment but she still didn't like when he called her that in public.

"Oi! Tsunade-baachan! Sakura-chan! Shizune! Eh! NO! NOT ERO-SENNIN!!!!" Naruto pointed out the long spiky white hair man.

"I'm only here to observe Naruto," Jiraiya sighs.

Naruto narrows his eyes at him. He isn't convince one bit that he wouldn't spy on the girls. Then a glimpse of brown and white hair catches his attention. "Oi! Angel-chan you came!"

"Of course Naruto, I would not miss a chance to train with you and Sakura-chan," Angel speaks and looks around at the crowd. Everyone is staring at her and she can smell the excitement from the men in the area.

'_Can men not control their hormones.' _Angel mentally shakes her head and sighs.

"See you guys! I told you see was real!" Naruto yells pointing to Angel who stood beside Sakura with her usual emotionless mask.

Angel felt something lick her hand and she looks down to see Faolan. "Cormamin lindua ele lle(1)," Angel whispers to her canine companion, who in turn answers her with a hearty yelp. Angel felt all eyes on her and she could smell the hormones intensify.

"Angel-chan, I've been meaning to ask you, what language is that?" Sakura spoke the question that was on everyone's mind.

"It is the Elvin language. I apologize for my rudeness. It is not polite to speak in foreign tongues, especially in front of those who do not understand." Angel bows as she apologizes.

"No, no, no Angel-chan," Naruto says as he waves his hands in front of his chest. "No! It's just such a beautiful language, we all kind of like hearing it. We just want to know what you said, hehehe."

"I shall try my best to translate. I told Faolan here that 'my heart sings to see thee'." Angel half smiles as she pets Faolan, who gladly leans into the affection.

"That's just.." Ten-Ten spoke, "amazing."

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Shouldn't we introduce ourselves," Ino finally brakes everyone out of their daze.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino," says a woman with long blonde hair, and ice blue eyes.

"Nara Shikamaru," a man with a spiky ponytail raises his hand, too lazy to actually stand up.

"Akimichi Chouji," a rather large man bows then continues to eat his chips.

"Aburame Shino," a man with black glasses nods. Angel notices that a good portion of his body is covered with clothes.

'_He is a curious one'_ Angel mentally notes.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata," a woman with long bluish black hair bows. When she straightens herself back up Angel locks onto her pearl eyes. This makes Hinata blush a little, being stare at, so she quickly turns her gaze.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this here is my best friend, Akamaru," Kiba gives a wolf smile and to Angel's surprise Foalan trots over to Akamaru. The dog and wolf circle each other for a minute and then start to playfully chase each other. "Humm, seems like they've become friends."

"So it seems," Angel responds, still watching Foalan run with the strange white dog.

"Hey! My name is Ten-Ten!" a woman with her hair put up in two buns smiles. Angel nods towards her and gives her a half smile.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji," says a man with long brown hair. Angel notices that he had the same eyes as the woman with blue black hair, except his are different, like he tries to hide his feelings.

"Sai." Is all the young man said from his sitting position. Angel couldn't help but notice how much he resembled Sasuke. He is propped up against a tree with a drawing pad laying in his lap. Angel takes a quick glance at the pad and smirks at his work.

'_He is quite good.'_

"Hello Angel-san! My name is Rock Lee and I am Konoha's Great Green Beast!," a man with black hair cut in the shape a bowl shouts out. Angel is to fixed on how bushy his eye brows are she almost didn't notice that he started to run towards her. Lee had decided to give her a proper greeting and Angel took a step back once she realized that Lee meant to touch her.

"Lee! DON'T!" Sakura shouts but it is too late he is just a breath away from Angel but before he can grab her hand, she is gone.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Lee franticly looks in all directions.

"Please, do not try to touch me again," Angel spoke and everyone turns to find her in a tree about twenty feet away from where she was standing.

"What speed!" Lee proclaims holding his fist in the air. "You are truly are as amazing as Naruto-kun says!"

Angel settles herself into a sitting position in the tree. "If it is alright with you I would like to observe how you train before I participate. Is that alright, Hokage-sama?"

"That is Tsunade-sama to you and of course. But don't keep me waiting too long. I have things to do," Tsunade winks up at Angel.

Angel watches for a good hour before she jumps down from the tree, landing without a sound.

"Are you ready to join us Angel-san?" Kiba questions and Angel nods.

"Alright!" Tsunade brakes in. "I want everyone to take a chance to spar with Angel."

"But how can that be fair? All of us against one. She will tired out too quickly," Shikamaru questions.

"I get the feeling that it would take more than us to tired her out," Tsunade winks.

Angel can't help but smirk.

'**FINALLY A HUMAN CAN SEE THAT WE ARE NOT JUST A HELPLESS WOMAN'**

'_**Quiet and let her concentrate. She does not need as budding in every time someone talks to her.'**_

'_I am right here you know. And yes I would like it if you all stayed in your corners for now'_

"Alright! Naruto you will…."

"Hokage-sama!" Someone brakes in. Tsunade can feel her eye twitching. Just when things were about to get interesting someone has brake in.

"Hokage-sama! The Kazekage and his siblings have arrived." the messenger continued.

"Well, bring them here. I'm sure they would like to take part in this." Tsunade orders. "Angel, you don't mind having to wait a little longer do you?"

"Not at all," Angel responds. Naruto is crying in the background saying that he is his turn to fight Angel and it is interrupted. Tsunade laughs at his childish act. No matter how much he grows, he is still the impatient child she first met.

Three figures follow the messenger ninja to the training field. Everyone turns to look except Angel, she is staring up towards to sky watching the clouds go by.

"Gaara!" Naruto yells and runs towards to red head.

"Temari! Kankurou!" Everyone rushes over to greet them leaving Angel staring up at the sky.

'_Kankurou? Where have I heard that name before?' _Angel ponders. She knows she has heard it but then again she had met a lot of people recently.

'_Perhaps I am confused.'_

'_**You know you do not get confused on those matters. You have heard that name and recently'**_

"Naruto, who is that woman?" Gaara points toward the woman standing in the middle of the training field.

"Oh! That's Angel-chan! She saved my life yesterday!" Naruto beams. "Hey! Angel-chan! Come and meet my friends!"

Angel turns her head and looks at Naruto. If she would have looked passed him she would have seen the man with blood red hair but she only focuses on Naruto. But Gaara had a perfect view of her. His eyes widen in surprise at first but then narrow in on her.

'_It can't be! The woman, she is real!' _Gaara's head starts to spin. The kiss kept flashing in his head with every beat his heart took.

'**You like what you see Gaara?'**

'_NO! Shukaku… you're not real! You are not a part of me anymore!'_

'**Het het, poor Gaara. No I'm not Shukaku. I'm a part of your mind, I only took on the voice of the previous demon because I knew it would catch your attention. I am you, Gaara. The new you and I shall be here to help you claim your mate.'**

'_Mate? What are you talking about? Never mind! I did not carry on conversations with Shukaku and I'll be damned if I talk to myself like this.'_

'**I can wait. You'll be seeking out my help soon enough…'**

Angel walks over to Naruto and nods. "Naruto who is it that you wish me to meet?"

Angel looks over and sees untamed red hair. Her head shoots in the direction and before she can stop herself she shouts. "I'nik jabbuk(2)!"

"Hn," Gaara says as his eyes lock on to Angel. They held each other's gaze and everyone circled around them. "What did you call me?"

On the inside Gaara's insides burned with every word the woman spoke. Normally, he wouldn't have cared to ask any further questions but he wanted to hear this woman speak again, the woman he thought was just a dream.

Angel collects herself and puts on her usual demure, "I called you Sand Master."

"What? Do you know Gaara?" Naruto questions. He stands in between Angel and Gaara and watches stare down continue.

"I do not know this man," Angel says and turns her back to him. "Tsunade-sama, could we please continue."

"What's going on?" Temari asks Shikamaru.

He sighs, "This troublesome woman has to fight all of us one at a time. Man this is such a drag."

"I see. Tsunade-sama, can we participate?" Temari shouts to Tsunade. Tsunade smiles and nods her approval.

"Alright! Let's begin. Gaara-sama come watch with me. I think you will find this quite informative." Gaara nods and walks over to Tsunade. "Alright, Naruto! You shall be Angel's first opponent."

"YES!" Naruto leaps into the air and lands in the middle of the ring. "Hehehe, you ready for this Angel-chan?"

"Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, at tuluva a' lle(3). Naruto that means, _'don't look for trouble, it will come to you'._

What are the rules?" Angel looks at Tsunade.

"There are no rules." With that a smirk crosses Angel's features causing Naruto to back away slightly. "I will stop each match when I feel that I have seen all I need from each of you. Understand?" Tsunade looks at the two, they nod in understanding. "When you are ready then."

Everyone is focused on the two in the clearing. Angel is calm and collective, while Naruto is about to burst from excitement. He wants to see what Angel is made of and what else she can do.

"ALL RIGHT! HERE I COME!" Naruto screams and takes off towards Angel.

* * *

Elven Translation

1. Cormamin lindua ele lle --- My heart sings to see thee.

2. I'nik jabbuk --- Sand Master

3. Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, at tuluva a' lle --- Don't look for trouble, it will come to you.


	5. I'll be Your Opponent

**Chapter Five: I'll Be Your Opponent**

"ALL RIGHT! HERE I COME!" Naruto screams and takes off towards Angel.

Naruto brings back his fist and it looks like he is going to land his hit and then nothing. "Huh?"

A tap to his shoulder causes him to turn around, just to meet up with nothing. A flash of brown and white cause him to turn to the right.

"ARGH! Where is she? Can she really be that fast?"

"Naruto, do not let your emotions get in the way. They will cloud your judgment." Angel's calm voice echoes in his ears. Naruto turns again but this time Angel is in slight.

"She's so fast!" Ino gasps. "Maybe even faster than Lee-san or Sasuke-kun?"

"Byakugan(1a)!" Hinata and Neji shout together.

"Sharingan(2a)!" Sasuke shouts.

'_So, she's that fast. Humph. They had to activate their Kekkei genkai_(3a)_ to watch her. This is proving to be quite entertaining.'_ Tsunade thinks with a smirk on her face.

Angel stands looking at Naruto, her right hand making it's way towards the circular weapon she wears.

"Lets remove some temptation, shall we?" And in a blink of an eye the circular weapon is sent flying into a tree. After that she removes her staff and tosses it to Sakura. "Please, hold on to that for me."

"Ah? Sure, Angel-chan." Sakura nods. Sakura examines the weapon she now holds. It is so light, Sakura couldn't understand how it could be a weapon. It would break so easily, especially since it is nothing more than wood.

"Naruto?" Angel's voice has a tone to it, sounding almost mocking. "Are you done toying with me?"

"Huh?" Naruto looks shock but his foxy grin quickly replaces it. "So, you can tell I was holding back?"

"I may not be a ninja, but I am a train warrior. Lets see if you can land a punch." Angel smiles.

'_This might just be exciting.'_

"HUH! I'll show you!" Naruto yells and charges after Angel. With every punch or kick he throws at her, she dodges easily. To everyone watching it looks like she is merely dancing. Weaving in and out of the random blows that were being sent in her direction.

A couple of times Angel's hair brushed across Naruto's skin and he couldn't help but shutter with excitement, but it was a distraction and he needed to concentrate.

"She's not using any chakra." Neji states out loud.

"How is she moving that fast then?" Ten-Ten asks.

"She's not like us," Kakashi appears in a cloud of smoke. "She … let's say… is different."

"How so?" Shino inquires.

"That's not for me to tell." Kakashi yawns. He props himself up against a tree and watches the fight.

"Alright! That's it! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (4a)" Naruto yells and two thousand other Naruto's appear.

Angel stops and looks around. "Now this is interesting."

She smiles, as the first wave of Naruto's come running towards her. Angel steps aside and shouts, "Ram en' ondo(1)!"

The ground before her rose, creating a stone wall that blocked the on coming assault. The Naruto's stop dead in there tracks.

"DAMN IT!" They shout in unison. The real Naruto clenches his fist until his knuckles turn white. He had a hard time fighting Angel. She saved his life and a small part of him found her attractive, so how could he put his heart fully into this fight. A loud growl vibrated in his chest as his aggravation increased.

"Naruto! Frustration leads to defeat!" Angel shouts from the other side of the wall. Angel heard Naruto's growl as clearly as if he was right next to her, but he is a least a hundred yards away to her right. She doesn't want him to be distracted, he needs to put his feelings aside and put his heart into this fight.

"You are sounding more like a Sensei than an opponent!" Naruto yells at the wall.

"She didn't build up any chakra or do any hand signs! How is this at all possible?" Kiba growls. He is not liking this one bit. His instincts were telling him that this Angel woman is not one to mess with.

"When we first met her," Sakura breaks in, "she said she is from the world of magic. It's close to the chakra we use but she doesn't have to build anything up. The way she explained it to me, she is in tune with the environment and that allows her to do things that we could only dream of."

Gaara listens as Sakura speaks. There is something about this woman, something that is appealing. No, those thoughts were quickly dismissed. No it has to be her power, she has to be the strongest woman he has ever seen. Sakura is strong and well skilled; Temari is in no way weak, she is cunning and quick on her feet; Ten-Ten is amazing when it comes to weaponry, and her fighting skills are nothing to laugh at; even the shy Hinata is no one to mess with, after all, she is the heiress to one of the most powerful clans in all of the ninja nations; and of course Ino, she may not look it but underneath that look obsessed attitude she has, there is a powerful Kunoichi.

But this Angel woman, there is something more. Not only has she appeared during his mediations but she just happens to be in Konoha. _'Curious.'_

"So why are we fighting her? If she is as powerful as you say she is, then we are no match for her!" Shikamaru broke in.

"I am testing her." Tsunade states. "She can prove to be an amazing ally to both our villages, right Kazekage-sama?"

"Hn." Gaara nods.

"Stop hiding behind your wall and fight me!" Naruto shouts and his clones nod in agreement.

"As you wish." Angel says mockingly. Angel punches the wall, turning it to rubble. "Lets go."

In a flash Angel is being attacked by the clones. Each punch she blocked. Each kick she countered. One after another the clones are disappearing in puffs of smoke. Angel has a fierce smile on her face. It has been years since she enjoyed a fight this much. It is not a life or death situation, it is a friendly match between two friends. She is enjoying herself.

Angel's head snaps up when she feels a sudden build up a energy. She turns her head to the left and sees two Naruto's. One standing with his right hand out and the other circling his hands around it. The more the clone circled it's hands around Naruto's the more the energy built up. It continues for a few more seconds before Angel could see an orb form in Naruto's hand. '

_This could be trouble…'_

"Fuuton: Rasengan(5a)!" Naruto yells throwing the swirling sphere at Angel.

Angel raises her hand and cries out, "Ram en' templa(2)!"

The swirling ball of energy stops before her hand. Angel pulls the hand that holds the sphere of energy back and with as much force as she could, throws it back towards Naruto.

"EH! How did you…" Naruto dodges and is about to attempt another clone replication but is cut off. "Kage…"

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" Tsunade yells. "Naruto you may step down. Next up, Sakura!"

Naruto is about to protest but Sakura pushes him aside. "Ready Angel-chan?" Sakura smiles as she put on her black gloves.

Angel nods and falls into her fighting stance.

"BEGIN!" Tsunade calls out.

"It's not fair! Just when things were getting interesting!" Naruto cries. "Why? Why did you stop the match?"

"Angel stopped one of your most powerful attacks with her own hand. And not only that! She threw it back at you like it was nothing." Tsunade commented. "There was nothing more to see from your fight."

"Hn." Gaara nods. _'If this woman is powerful enough to stop Naruto's Rasengan_(6a)_ I wonder how I would fair against her. Could she be more powerful than me?'_

Naruto sighed in defeat but snaps back up with his fist held out in front of him. "Sakura-chan! Show Angel-chan what you can do!"

Sakura builds up the chakra into her fist and slams it into the ground causing it to break and rise. Angel jumps and flips to get out of the way of the imploding ground.

"You are strong Sakura-chan," Angel smiles. "But you are not only that, are you?"

Sakura smirks. "No."

"Then show me what you can do." Angel calls and this time, unlike with Naruto, she went after Sakura. Sakura did a combination of hand signs and two clones appeared.

"You cannot fool me with these tricks. I can smell you!" Angel cried out and threw a punch to the real Sakura. Sakura dodges easily.

'_Is she holding back? Naruto couldn't hand a punch on her so how did I dodge her attack.'_

'**She's mocking us! She thinks we are weak and is holding back! ERR! She's going to pay for this!'**

'_No… she has a reason for doing this.'_ Sakura thought.

"So, simple tricks won't work huh?" Sakura says mockingly. Sakura grabs a bunch of kunai from her pouch. "Well let's see how you handle this! Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu(7a)!" Sakura throws multiple kunai at Angel, whom dodges them easily.

Once Angel dodges all the kunai she turns to look at Sakura.

'_She is smiling. That means she did something when she threw those kunai. But what?'_

A faint buzzing sound catches Angel's attention. _'I see.'_

Just before the explosive tags were about to explode Angel shouts, "Lema ed' templa(3)!"

She glows a light shade of pink but no one saw what happened next because the tags started to explode.

Everyone watches in shock.

"NO WAY!" Naruto shouts. He couldn't believe that Angel could get caught in such a trap.

Sakura watches the explosions, proud that she caught Angel. But her celebration is cut short when a familiar calm voice speaks up from behind her.

"Not bad Sakura-chan. You made me actually have to think."

"You made it out!" Sakura was caught off guard. No, she wasn't really planning on hurting Angel, but she didn't want to look weak in front of all her friends.

"My turn. Templa en' Tessa(4)!" Angel speaks quietly. Sakura could tell she had great difficulty doing what she was about to do. Her face is emotionless but her eyes are sad, she wants to end the match quickly before something happens.

"I am sorry Sakura." Angel whispers.

Sakura felt her body freeze.

'_I…I can't move!'_

Sakura watches Angel back away slowly.

'_What did you do!?' _She mentally cries out and as if Angel had read her mind she received an answer.

"I have paralyze your body. I will release it once your teacher calls the match." Angel turns to Tsunade.

"Alright. This match is over." Tsunade calls out waving her hand to emphasize it.

Angel walks up to Sakura and whispers, " 'Kshonna, wanya(5)."

Angel then steps away as Sakura regained power over her limps.

"I am sorry Sakura-chan." Angel turns her back towards the pink hair woman and then waits for the yells. It was harder to fight her friend, her first true friend in years, than she thought it would be.

"You are truly amazing Angel-chan," Sakura cheers. Angel turns to her, shock shining in her dark blue orbs.

"You must really stop seeing the worst outcome in everything Angel-chan. We are not like the people you have encountered before. We do not judge easily."

"So Demon, Human, or Elf; it matters not to you people?" Sakura shakes her head 'no' and Angel continues. "So you would take in a failed experiment? You would take in someone who does not belong anywhere? Who can not walk in the world of Demons, who cannot be excepted by Elves, and is feared by Humans? You would really considered an abomination like me, a monster, a half breed…"

Sakura starts to tear up with each word Angel speaks. Her breathing became erratic and her heart started to ache. "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER! NO ONE HERE CARES IF YOU ARE A DEMON! WE DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE AN ELF OR A HUMAN! YOU ARE WHO YOU ARE! YOU ARE ANGEL, YOU ARE MY FRIEND! YOU ARE NARUTO'S FRIEND! WE MAY NOT HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER VERY LONG BUT I HAVE COME TO CARE FOR YOU VERY MUCH! IT HURTS WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT YOURSELF IN SUCH A WAY."

Sakura sobs but it seems to have no affect what so ever on Angel. The crowd watches in shock as they tried to figure out what they were talking about.

"Why do that keep talking about Demons and Elves? What is an Elf, anyway? What does this have to do with Angel?" Shikamaru questions.

"Because that is what Angel is," Kakashi breaks in.

"WHAT!!" Everyone yells in unison, except for Naruto, Gaara, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

"So she has a Demon in her, like Naruto?" Temari asks. She couldn't keep her eyes off the strange woman.

"No, she is nothing like Naruto. She doesn't contain a demon, she _is_ a demon." Kakashi spoke in a bored tone.

"WHAT!?"

"I don't know anything pass that. Like I said, it is her story to tell, not mine." Kakashi continued to watch Angel as she turned to confront Sakura once more.

"Please, stay patience with me," is all Angel says. Sakura nods, she knew that Angel couldn't rid herself of years of torture in one day. But Sakura is willing to stay by her side and help her in any way she can.

"Alright! That's enough! Next up is Sasuke!" Tsunade shouts out. She hears a slight growl coming from behind her. She turns to see Gaara with a scowl on his face. _'_

_I guess he is still not over what Sasuke did.'_

Sasuke nods and jumps out to the field next to Sakura. He waits for Sakura to turn her back to him, but she doesn't. Instead she gives him a smile.

"Good luck, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura waves as she runs off the field.

'_-kun! She put -kun on the end of my name. She hasn't done that since that day when they came to get me. Does this mean she is starting to forgive me? I hope so. I don't know what I will do without her…'_

"Day dreaming Uchiha?" Angel calls out. She knew exactly what was going through his mind, but this is not the time or the place. "We can make this quick if there is something else you rather be doing."

Sasuke catches her hint and smirks. "Well then, let's skip straight to this. SHARINGAN(2a)!"

Sasuke's onyx eyes change instantly to red.

"Verin solen(6)…" Angel whispers. Her eyes widen in fear and she felt like her limps were about to give out. She falls to her knees clutching her head as all the memories flood through her mind.

'_Just like me…'_ Gaara thinks as he looks at the woman clutching her head. Flashes of his past cross his mind.

"What's the matter Angel?" Sasuke is a little concerned. He hadn't even began to fight and already she is on her knees in pain.

"SASUKE-TEME! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Naruto yells. He clutches in fist in anger. It took everything he had not to run out on the field and give his best friend the beating of his life.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU DOPE!" Sasuke yells back.

"He is r..r…right, Naruto. It is nothing." Angel speech is shaky but she is back on her feet.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Sasuke asks. He really doesn't want to fight someone who couldn't hold her own. After all, she did just finish fighting two people.

"Lets go Verin solen(6)." Angel smirked.

"Alright here we go…" Sasuke lowers his left arm to the ground, energy starts to build up and air seem to be electrified.

"He's going to use that already!" Shizune gasps.

Kakashi sighs. "It seems like they don't want to waste any time with ineffective attacks."

"CHIDORI(8a)!" Sasuke yells as his left hand seem to become engulfed in electricity.

'_So much power behind this… this rivals Naruto's Rasengan_(6a)_… but how to counter it?'_ Angel thinks.

She is cursing herself for letting Sasuke's eyes get the best of her, but it just reminded her of him, the dark man that follows her.

Sasuke sprints towards Angel at full force. From the previous battles he knows that Angel would not be taken down so easily but once he realize Angel wasn't going to move out of the way he tries to pull back his attack but it is too late.

"MOVE!" Sasuke screams but Angel doesn't budge. "NO!"

"SASUKE-KUN! DON'T! YOU HAVE TO STOP NOW!" Sakura screams, her eyes widen in horror. Sasuke is going to hit her with a fully form Chidori(8a). No matter how powerful she is, no one could survive that.

Everyone stares in disbelief. Even Tsunade is taken back by the events that were unfolding but it is too late to stop it, all they could do is watch.

Warm blood splatters onto Sasuke's face. His entire body shakes with fear but he is frozen in his stance. He can feel the warmth of Angel's blood as it flows down his arm but he couldn't pull away. He starts to breathe heavy and he feels like he is going to retch.

He allows his eyes to travel up to Angel's face. He is expecting to see pain, to see hate shining in her eyes, but he gasps when he sees nothing. No emotions showed, she looked like she always did except for the thin line of blood that is leaking from the corner of her mouth.

Gaara couldn't suppress growl of anger and Tsunade eyed him closely.

'_Why does this affect him so? He doesn't even know Angel and yet he is shaking with anger, like it was his best friend that just took the hit…'_ Tsunade didn't have time to reflect on Gaara's actions, she had to check on Angel. With that thought she took off towards the woman.

Sasuke pulls his hand away and tries to hold back the bile that is rising in his throat. He forces himself to look at his hand and once again he starts to shake. It is covered in blood, her blood.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto screams. Sasuke knew what was coming. He waited for the punch of a life time to connect to his face. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, the pain he deserved. But nothing. He heard Naruto running, he could feel the chakra building up, but something stopped him.

Sasuke opens his eyes to see Angel standing in front of him with Naruto's fist in her hand.

"Do not do it Naruto." she whispers.

"Angel-chan your injured! You shouldn't be moving… you … you shouldn't be able to move at all…" Naruto's eyes widen in realization. "You're not hurt at all are you?"

"Not as badly as you think…" Angel responds letting Naruto's fist go. Tsunade was at Angel's side at that instant.

"Let me see." Tsunade orders. Angel knew it is not a request, so she complies. She lowers her tunic to show the corset she wears underneath. She let the tunic hang off her hips and Tsunade studied her closely.

"There is so much blood, but there is no wound…"

"WHAT!?" Sasuke and Naruto shout in unison. Sakura had made her way over and couldn't believe what she just heard.

Even though this was not the time or the place, the men of the crowd couldn't help but eye the woman standing before Tsunade with her tunic removed from her upper half.

"WHOA!" Kankorou practically moans. "She has quite the body there…"

"BAKA(9a)! HOW INAPPROPRIATE CAN YOU GET?! SHE'S INJURED AND YOU ARE EYEING HER LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT! YOU SICKEN ME!" Temari yells as she slaps her brother upside the head.

"She's not injured," Gaara interrupted his siblings fight.

"How do you know?" Shikamaru questions but of course that is all Gaara wanted to say. "If she can survive a direct blow from a Chidori(8a) then this woman is going to be more troublesome than I thought." Everyone nods in agreement.

"It seems that our friend here had some amazing healing abilities." Tsunade smiles. "Look Sasuke, you can see where your Chidori(8a) hit." Tsunade points to the five charred holes that were burned into Angel's clothing.

"Alright. Continue!" Tsunade yells and Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto stare at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious Tsunade-sama!" Sasuke yells. Angel is pulling her tunic back over her shoulders, being careful not to let her scars come into view.

"I am. Angel is fit to fight, but if you don't believe me, ask her yourself." Tsunade sighs and walks away dragging Naruto and Sakura along.

"Angel?" Sasuke questions her. He is studying her carefully, looking for any sign that she is not in any condition to carry on. She simply starts at him and a smirk slowly forms on her face. Sasuke stares down at his blood covered hand then back to Angel.

"I see now," Sasuke laughs. "You planned to let me hit you all a long, didn't you?"

Everyone's eyes widen in disbelief. No way that Angel would willing take a hit from such a powerful attack. An approving grin graced Gaara's features. The more he watches this woman, the more he likes her. He shakes his head clear it of such thoughts. He thought no one had noticed his little show of emotion, but of course Tsunade and his siblings didn't miss a thing. Temari elbows Kankurou and nods her head towards Gaara. He in turned smiles and nods his approval.

"_We'll have to talk to him about this later_," Kankurou whispers to Temari and she nods in agreement. Gaara hears his siblings but doesn't understand what the were blabbering on about, so he ignored them.

Angel nods and gives Sasuke an approving smile. "The stories I have heard about you seem to be true. I wish you continue our fight, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiles and nods. "Hn, as you wish."

Sasuke and Angel's battle lasted longer than the other two. Sasuke's Sharingan(2a) gave him a slight advantage when it came to hand to hand. But because she didn't use any jutsus, Angel once again had the upper hand. Sasuke was in the middle of a fire jutsu when Tsunade called the match.

Sasuke smirks and walks up to Angel. Angel eyes him carefully but is taken back when he extended his hand to her. "You fight well."

Angel looks at his hand and flinches. He put her on the spot.

'_What should I do!?'_

'_**Shake his hand. You just spent the last hour fighting him and you came in contact with him that way. What is the difference?'**_

'_I am just not … I am not… I am just not ready.'_

'**SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE AND SHAKE HIS HAND. HE FOUGHT WELL, HONOR HIM! BESIDES HE HAD HIS FINGERS INSIDE YOUR STOMACH! I BELIEVE THAT IS MORE CONTACT THAN A SIMPLE HAND SHAKE.'**

The demon side of her acknowledging a human shocked Angel. She looks at Sasuke's extended hand once again and slowly reaches out and took hold of it. Before she could stop it she is overcome with emotions and flashes of memory. She held on until Sasuke let go and stuck his hand back into his pocket.

Angel takes a deep breath to calm her overworked mind.

'_I really must learn how to control that if people insist on touching me.'_

"Alright! Shikamaru!" Tsunade grins. "Your turn!"

"Fighting against a woman once again. How troublesome," Shikamaru sighs. He could head Temari snort at his comment and he couldn't help but grin. He likes getting under her skin.

Against Shikamaru, Angel used a spell called '_feeblemind_', which left Shikamaru unable to think clearly. Tsunade called the match after Shikamaru started attacking a tree with his shadow jutsus. Once Angel released him from her spell, he asked her to cast it back on him. When Angel questioned him he pointed to Temari who was doubled over from laugher.

Against Chouji she summoned an '_Air Elemental' _that kept Chouji in the air unable to attack no matter how big he made his body.

The woman named Ino proved to be more powerful than Angel expected. Ino did some kind of mind transfer technique but it failed miserably when Angel built up the walls of her mind. With a quick uttering of words, Angel use a '_mind blast_' so send Ino back to her body.

When she fought Neji and Hinata they proved to be slightly more difficult, their matches lasing almost as long as Sasuke's. But with Neji she used a basic spell but if was affective none the less. She used a spell that caused clumsiness in the target, so Neji ended up falling all over himself.

With Hinata, Angel merely put her to sleep in the end. She couldn't bring herself to cast anything harsh on the shy girl. Especially when Hinata landed a strike to her shoulder, Angel felt her strong attraction towards Naruto. Angel promised she would look into the matter some more once this task was complete.

Rock Lee proved to have amazing combat skills but unlike the others he did not once try any jutsu's on her. She almost felt bad when she used her magic against him. By setting up a magic trap she caught him in mid stride and left him unable to move.

Kiba was a thrilling match. It was more like two against one, so Angel had to be quicker on her feet. She eventually stopped them with a 'mirror image' spell which caused them to collide with a stone leaving them unconscious. Angel felt badly and instantly healed them and apologize. Kiba and Akamaru told her not to apologize for it was the best match that they have had in months.

Shino confused Angel. He was different from the others, he almost didn't smell human do to his bug inhabitants. Angel did not wish to harm the bugs in anyway so she quickly caught Shino and his bugs in a magic globe. Shino respect Angel for her decision to basically not fight him and thanked her for not harming any of his bugs.

Sai was order to fight Angel with his sword before he was allowed to use his jutsus. Angel could have easily disarmed him within a second of starting the match but it had been a while since she sparred with weapons. Angel had asked Sakura to throw her back her staff but noticed the look of doubt on her face.

"It is a lot stronger than it looks. It maybe made of wood but it is stronger than steel." Angel eyed Sakura closely as she nodded and threw the weapon to Angel. Angel twirled it around a little to get the feel of it and settled into her fighting stance.

Angel's words were proven right when Sai slashed his sword down at her but was blocked by the unusual staff. A ringing sound could be heard vibrating throughout the training field. Blow after blow was countered until the final block that shattered Sai's sword. Once that happened Sai brought out his scrolls and brought a few or his drawing to life. Angel dogged and quickly pinned Sai to a tree.

Angel noticed a sad gleam in Sai's eye when he picked up pieces of his broken weapon. She walked up beside him and with quick words, she had repaired his weapon. Sakura could have sworn she had seemed a gleam of gratitude in Sai's eyes, but it was gone before she could even confirm it was there.

Ten-Ten was like playing a dodging game. She tossed weapon after weapon at Angel and it was fun. But Angel eventually put a stop to it by blasting Ten-Ten back with an energy bolt.

Now she had to face the two sand siblings. The puppet master was fun to fight. But once you take the puppets away from it's master it becomes useless and that is what happened to Kankurou when Angel teleported his puppets away from his chakra's reach. Kankurou told her that she was a cleaver girl and called the match before Tsunade did.

Now she was up against Temari. Angel was impressed with her control over the wind. But Angel could easily change that and add something of her own. She spent Temari's attack back at her with a Water elemental attached to it. Temari didn't like getting soaking wet and she made sure that Angel knew that they would have to have a rematch.

"Well, you did say you wanted a shower." Kankurou smiled, but it quickly faded when Temari glared at him. He decided to stay quiet.

"Well then," Tsunade states, " I think that is about over-"

"I will be your opponent." Gaara cuts Tsunade off.

"You wish to fight her?" Tsunade questions the Kazekage.

"Yes."

"Angel! Do you accept the challenge?" Tsunade calls out to her.

Angel stares at Gaara. For some reason the thought of fighting him excited her. "Yes. I will fight you Sand Master."

Gaara walks over to where Angel is standing. The woman had just fought against fifteen Jounin and ANBU level ninja's and the only thing that showed any sign of these battles is the blood on her tunic from the hit she took from Sasuke. Her breathing is casual and her eyes are clear and determined.

Gaara likes what he sees, he likes how this woman handles herself, and he is excited. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to spar with such an amazing woman.

"I won't go easy on you woman." Gaara says coldly. It is the truth, he is not going to hold back because she is a woman. He had seen first hand what she is capable of and he had a feeling that she is no where near showing her full potential.

"I would not expect you too, Sand Master," Angel smirks and relaxes into her battle stance.

"Alright! When you are ready!" Tsunade shouts.

* * *

Elven Translations

1. Ram en' ondo --- Wall of Stone

2. Ram en' templa --- Energy Field

3. Lema ed' templa --- Teleport

4. Templa en' Tessa --- Paralyze

5. 'Kshonna, wanya --- Mass Despell

6. Verin solen --- Red Eyes

* * *

Japanese Translations

1a. Byakugan --- (_literally means_ "White Eye") is a special pupil condition (_Doujutsu_, _literally_ "eye technique") that naturally occurs in members of the Hyuuga clan (and thus only members from the Hyuuga clan can possess it). Byakugan users are characterized by their lavender, pupil-less eyes. When the Byakugan is activated, their pupils somewhat appear and the veins near their temples bulge.

2a. Sharingan --- (_literally means_ "Copy Wheel Eye") is a special type of pupil condition that naturally occurs in all members of the Uchiha clan, though not all of them gain the ability to use it. Itachi hints at some dark ultimate purpose behind the Sharingan, which both he and Sasuke apparently know, but it has yet to be reveal exactly what that purpose is. The Sharingan is thought to be descended from the Byakugan, but grants the user different abilities and a different insight.

3a. Kekkei genkai --- (_literally means_ "blood inheritance limit" or "an ability limited to blood inheritance", also called a "bloodline limit", "advanced bloodline", or "bloodline trait") is any property passed down genetically through a specific clan that cannot be imitated or duplicated by any normal method, although it might be possible to copy it using genetic manipulation or organ transplantation. Kekkei genkai are often beneficial, and are employed commonly by shinobi to improve their chances in battle or other challenging situations.

4a. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu --- Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

5a. Fuuton: Rasengan --- Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere

6a. Rasengan --- Spiraling Sphere

7a. Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu --- Sakura Blizzard Technique

8a. Chidori --- One Thousand Birds

9a. Baka --- Stupid, Moron


	6. The Mark of Fate

**Chapter Six: The Mark of Fate**

Gaara stood in front of Angel with his emotionless mask on, Angel doing the same. They hold each others stare, each one not wanting to back down. A stir in the wind causes something to hit Angel's nose, a scent of a demon. She sniffs the air trying to figure out where it is coming from. She looks over towards Naruto but she knows it isn't him. This is a new scent. Then suddenly another scent enter the surrounding air, the horrible scent enters her nose and she flinches back. She looks over toward Gaara to see his sand swarming around him.

"You reek of blood!" Angel hisses. "That sand has killed many, has it not?"

Gaara's eyes narrow. "I protect things that are dear to me and sometimes that involves killing."

Angel couldn't stop the growl that escaped from her throat. Akamaru's ears flatten against his head and Kiba covers his ears.

"She's pissed." Kiba spoke out loud. But you didn't need to understand growls to know that. All you had to do is look at the intense face Angel had.

"You fought well against the others. Now let's see how you fair against the demon of the sand."

Gaara sends his sand forward. Angel dodges and runs straight towards him.

'_She's fast. My shield will not go up in time…'_ With that thought Gaara readies himself for hand to hand.

Angel sends a punch towards Gaara and to her surprise he dodges it easily.

'_He is fast… almost as fast as I am… Could he be the demon I have been smelling? No, it cannot be… could it?' _

The sand swirls around the two as they fight each other. Punch for punch, kick for kick, they were delivering and blocking with lightning speed.

Gaara sees an opening and sends Angel flying into the air. Angel maneuvers herself so she can land on her feet.

Gaara starts forming hand signs and Angel watches him carefully.

'_He is different from the others, defeating him will not be an easy task.'_

"Suna Shigure(1a)." Gaara calls out once he finishes forming his hand signs.

Angel prepares herself but nothing comes. She looks around and notices a shadow forming on the ground. She looks up and sees a cloud of sand. Before she can think it starts to rain sand, breaking apart the ground below her. Angel jumps away from the spot and watches Gaara control the newly made sand with a flick of his hand.

Gaara starts to form more hands signs, faster this time. The intensity of his chakra twirls around him, causing his blood red hair to blow around wildly.

"Ryuusa Bakuryuu(2a)!" Gaara yells and the sand raises and flows toward Angel like a giant wave.

"I cannot believe that Gaara-sama is using this technique on Angel-san," Lee spoke and everyone turns towards him. "I have seen him use this technique before, on the boy named Kaguya Kimimaro. Gaara-sama must think she is a formidable opponent to use such a powerful jutsu on her."

All eyes watch as the sand engulfs Angel, but this time they weren't surprised. They waited for the turn of events and smile when they heard a familiar musical voice.

"Is that all you have to offer me Sand Master?" Angel spoke into Gaara's ear. She is standing right behind him with a kunai she had pulled out of Gaara's own pouch. Angel has her body press up against Gaara's back and her left arm drape across his chest holding him in place, the kunai in her right hand is held against his neck.

"I really should be thanking you," Angel purrs her words into Gaara's ear. "This is the most alive I have felt in my entire existence. Show me what you got Sand Master."

She could feel him shiver with every word she spoke. His excitement permeated off his entire being, and it causes Angel's blood to burn. She is enjoying this, no man has ever caused her this much excitement. He is defiantly a worthy adversary and he deserves all of her attention.

A smirk appears on Gaara's face and right before Angel's eyes the man she is holding crumbles into the sand below her. A look of amusement appears on her face. She should have known it wasn't really him. She was touching him with her guard down and no feelings or memories poured into her.

The real Gaara shoots out of the sand and continued his assault on Angel. Once again they resort to hand to hand. With every punch they were drawn closer. The sand started to spin rapidly around the two but Gaara wills it to stay away, he wants to feel her punches and block her kicks.

"So far Gaara-sama has been the only one to hold his own against Angel-san," Neji inquires. "This should prove to be an interesting fight."

Temari watches her younger brother fight against the strange woman, she had noticed something that no one else seemed too. Gaara is smiling and he is enjoying this fight. This is either a bad thing or a good thing.

Inside the swirling vortex of sand Gaara and Angel's fight is beginning to intensify. They are fighting so close it looks more like a dance than a fight. With each attempt strike they are brought together and then pulled apart. With each encounter they grow more excited.

'_What is she doing to me? My blood feels like it is on fire! I can smell her excitement. I know she is feeling the same way…'_

'**Dominate her. Show her who is in control.'**

'_I don't understand what you are talking about. This is merely a fight and nothing more.'_

'**It's more than that now. I know you can smell her excitement, she is begging to be taken. Mark her! Make her yours…'**

'_How do you supposed I do that?'_

'**Let your instincts guide you.'**

Angel watches as Gaara's smile vanishes from his face and is replaced with a look of confusion, she personally prefers the smile. She shakes her head to try to clear the haze in her mind. She didn't understand why he is making her feel this way. His scent is intoxicating and it is making her insides feel like they are on fire.

'_What is he?'_

'_**He could be the one we have been waiting for…'**_

'**NO! YOU CANNOT LET HIM CLAIM US! I REFUSE TO BE DOMINATED!'**

'_What are you talking about? This is a fight and nothing more…'_

Angel felt the sand close around her. She looks for away out but now right, she can't think straight. Her mind is clouded by all the sensations she is feeling. She looks around to find Gaara but couldn't see him anywhere within the sand prison.

"Where are you?" She calls out but she receives no answer.

Angel starts to fall into a daze. Being enclosed in this small prison is not helping to clear her mind. His scent is stronger and is causing havoc all over her body. She finally spots him with the corner of her eye. She turns to him and without judgment, walks to him. She stands before him staring up into his light blue eyes. She tilts her head so she can get a better sniff of his aroma. Her nose is near the lope of his ear and her lips barely graze that outline of his jaw. This action sends chills down Gaara's spine and causes his excitement to intensify.

"You are beautiful," Gaara whispers.

He really doesn't know what he is saying. He mind is dazed by the seductive scent emitting off Angel. Without thinking, he brings his face down to nuzzle the spot where Angel's shoulder and neck meet. He can feel how Angel shivered from his touch and it excited him more. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

"I want you…" He moans into her ear. Gaara looks down at Angel's neck and slowly lowers his lips back to the spot he kissed before. What he does next brings the both of them crashing back to reality.

Without reason or forethought, Gaara drives his fangs down into Angel's flesh.

The veil that seem to cloud Angel's mind lifts when she feels an intense pain erupt from her left shoulder. Using only her eyes she looks to the left and sees Gaara biting into her skin.

"What? No! Stop!" She cries out but she knows it is too late. He has claimed her.

Memories and feelings rush into Angel. Everything that Gaara has ever experience is now flowing through Angel's entire being. Every moment, good or bad; happy or sad; but the one thing that dominated everything is the _hate_. The years of hate he endured, the suffering… the betrayal.

Gaara's eyes widens in shock when the taste of metal rushes into his mouth. He wants to pull away but something makes him stay. A voice repeats that the mark has to be perfect, the mark has to show them all that she is his. No one can have her but him.

He hears Angel's cries but he still couldn't pull away. After what seemed like an eternity he finally regains control of his body. He pulls away from Angel, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. She looks shocked and it made his insides turn. Blood continues to flow from her wound. Gaara went cover the wound with his hand but she slaps it away.

Suddenly, Angel clasped to her knees holding her head.

"No…" she murmurs.

Gaara stares down at her. He doesn't know what he should do, he is still frozen by his actions.

"No!" she screams and she starts to glow a eerie shade of red.

Angel couldn't handle all the emotions that are flowing through her. Her mind is in chaos and the pain is intense. She is losing control and because of this her demonic blood is growing stronger. A natural defense one would say, but Angel hates it because she can on longer control herself. She becomes what everyone thinks she is. A monster.

Gaara remains rooted in his spot looking at her. He slowly brings his right hand up to cover his aching heart. He didn't mean to cause her such pain, he didn't know what he was doing. He starts to go to her but a pair of glowing red eyes stops him. Angel stands abruptly and screams. Gaara's sand prison explodes from around them, revealing the sky once again.

It is now dusk and everyone is still there watching. They all gasp when they see the blood on the side of Gaara's mouth and Ino screams when she notices the wound on Angel's neck, which still had blood flowing from it.

"Gaara! What happened?" Temari yells. She can sense that something isn't right. Gaara looks horrified and it must have been something intense to cause Gaara to look so helpless.

"I… I don't know…" Gaara stutters. Now Temari knows something isn't right. Gaara stutter! Never has he sounded so lost and confused.

The glow that surrounds Angel intensifies. She again falls to her knees and before everyone's eyes two bright lights shoot out of Angel's back, tearing the back of her tunic to shreds. The lights are replaced with wings, only this time instead of being white they are red, blood red. Angel raises to her feet and stares at Gaara.

Gaara couldn't believe the transformation the girl went through. Her eyes, once the most amazing shade of blue, are now glowing red. Her canines grew longer and shaper and the nails on her fingers took on a more claw like appearance. The brown in her hair disappeared and it is now completely white.

"What's happening to her?" Sakura screams. Somehow during the commotion Sasuke had made his way over to her and was now holding her protectively in his arms.

"I don't know," Sasuke answers truthfully. He pulls Sakura closer, "I don't know what's happening but I won't let anything happen to you Sakura, I promise."

Sakura looks up into Sasuke's eyes and she realizes that he truly did mean everything he had said since he came back. It may not have been the way she imagined it but this was it, "I forgive you Sasuke-kun."

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke pulls her closer and they watch the scene unfold around them.

Angel stands in the clearing with Gaara in front of her. She is trying desperately not to lose control.

"Help me." she cries. "Help me! I do not want to lose control!" A single tear falls down her cheek. She falls back onto her knees and grabs her head as she screams in pain. "Make it stop! Kill me! Kill me if you have too! I do not want to hurt any of you!"

"You chose her as your mate, now help her!" a voice growls. Everyone looks to see Foalan walking up towards Gaara. "You must help her find her way back before she completely loses control."

Gaara stares daggers into the wolf. "How am I suppose to do that?"

The wolf looks away from him and looks at his mistress. "You marked her. She was fated to never have a mate. That is, at lease, what she was told. She was content in knowing that she would live her life alone. You destroyed that bliss. You broke what we thought was destiny. Also, when someone touches her they transfer memories and feelings into her. Right now she is probably trying to make sense of both your past and hers. You did this, now fix it Sand Master!"

Gaara looks at the woman who is fighting for control. He summons his sand to form around her legs and arms. Angel's head snaps up and she struggles to free her limps from their prisons. She growls fiercely and talks in the Elven language, but nothing happens. Gaara makes the sand lift her up to face him. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he kisses her.

Everyone stares in disbelief. Sabaku no Gaara is kissing a woman.

As soon as his lips met with hers she stops struggling. The red color of her wings began to fade until they were once again as white as snow. Her nails and teeth retracted back to their normal length and lastly her eyes slowly faded back to brilliant blue.

As soon as Angel is back to her old self she clasps. Gaara releases her from his sand and lets her fall into his arms. A light pink aura surrounded her body and her wings once again disappears, leaving behind the two matching scars.

"None of you are to speak of this to anyone outside this group!" Tsunade orders.

"HAI(3a)!" everyone screams in unison.

Sakura reluctantly tears away from Sasuke's embrace and runs to Angel. She is followed by Naruto and Kakashi. Temari and Kankurou ran to Gaara.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto growls. "Why is there blood on your mouth!? Why is Angel-chan's neck covered in blood? Spill it Gaara!"

"I don't know what happened and right now nothing else matters except Angel. She needs help." Gaara says, concern booming with every word he spoke.

Sakura places her hand above the bite mark Gaara made on Angel's neck. She starts to focus her chakra to her palm and lets it flow into Angel's wound, but it isn't healing.

"Something wrong! It won't close up!" Sakura starts to panic but relaxes when she feels the reassuring hand of Sasuke.

"This wound will not heal like any other one…" Angel whispers. "It's his mark… his claim on me. I am now bonded to you… Sand Master…" Angel faints and her breath slows as she enters the darkness.

"Gaara let's get her back to my house," Sakura stands and Gaara picks up Angel bridal style and starts to follow Sakura. Naruto steps in front of him and offers to take Angel from him but that only earned Naruto an annoyed growl. Naruto steps back and nods.

"Once we get Angel-chan settled you are going to tell me everything that happened." Naruto informs Gaara. He nods and continues to follow Sakura back to her house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Kankurou, Kakashi, and Jiraiya all occupied the living room at Sakura's house. Naruto is pacing back and forth, stopping occasionally to glare at Gaara. Gaara might be one of his best friends but he did something to Angel that caused her pain. It made Naruto's blood boil and it is taking everything he has not to attack Gaara and beat his head in.

Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, Ino, Temari, Ten-Ten, and Hinata are all upstairs in the guest room tending to Angel's wound. No matter what they did the bite mark wouldn't heal but they finally did manage to stop the bleeding.

Sakura, with Ino's help, removes the bloody clothing from Angel's body. They were surprised by how light she is considering she is about as tall as them.

"Hinata, please go fetch some water and towels so we can cleanse this wound properly." Tsunade orders.

"HAI(3a)!" Hinata leaves immediately. She returns a minute later with a tub of hot water and a couple of towels. She hands the items to Sakura who immediately starts to bathe Angel. Angel stirs a little with every touch but it couldn't be helped.

"Sorry Angel-chan," Sakura whispers.

She knew that every time one of them placed a hand on her, some of their emotions transferred into her, especially now that she is unconscious. Once they are done washing Angel and bandaging her wound they covered her up with the bed sheet.

"What happened to her?" Ten-Ten asks sadly. The women stand around Angel's bed, each one had a grim look on their face.

"I don't know." Tsunade answers. "But I know who does." Tsunade shoots a glace towards Temari who nods back.

"Well, then let's go ask my baby brother what exactly went down between them." Temari states and walks out of the bedroom towards the stairs.

"If you don't mind Tsunade-sama, I wish to stay with Angel-chan. To make sure she will be okay." Sakura requests. Tsunade places a tender hand on her student's shoulder letting her know that it is all right. Everyone leaves the room, leaving Sakura with the unconscious Angel.

"What happen Angel-chan? Please wake up and talk to me…" Sakura whispers.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun? Why aren't you down stairs with everyone else?" Sakura asks. She didn't even turn around to acknowledge his presence. She really didn't want Sasuke to see her cy, to see her in a weak state.

"I think you need me more than they do." Sasuke places his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "I will not leave you, never again."

"What's wrong with her Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sobs. "You know she helped me."

"How so?" Sasuke was never one to ask many questions but he knew Sakura needed to talk and he needed to play his role.

"She helped me realize that life is too short. It's too short to hold grudges, too deny the heart what it aches for… because before you know it the things you cherish most in the world could disappear. They could disappear before you can tell them how you feel. No one should have to wait till someone is on his or her death bed to tell the truth." Sakura reaches out a hand and moved a couple of stray strands of hair away from Angel's face.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away Sasuke-kun. But you do understand why? You do, don't you?" Sakura sobs and turns to look at Sasuke. She is expecting his usual cold appearance but instead she is greeted with a look of concern. A look that is warm and full of …love.

"I understand Sakura. If I could I would change everything I did. I would have stayed! But if I had, do you think you would be the person you are today?" Sasuke questions.

Sakura gasps a little, it was like he had read her mind. A smile forms on her lips. "You know… I have been thinking that same exact question. No, I truly think that everything has happened for a reason. As much as I would hate to admit it, you were meant to leave. It was your fate as Angel would say."

Sasuke kneels down next to Sakura and looks into her jade eyes. She is happy and he was part of this happiness. "You know Sakura… I have always been in love with you."

Sakura gasps in surprise and before she could respond Sasuke continued.

"I really don't know when it happened. I tried to put you in the same group as my other… eh… fan girls as people called them. But you stood out. So I tried to convince myself that you were just more annoying than the other ones but it was a lie. I tried so hard to push you away but you were always there. So I became cold towards you. I knew my life was one of an avenger, so what could I possibly give you? All I would end up doing is making you miserable. So, until I was able to end the past I wouldn't have been able to look forward to a future. A future that I want to have with you, Sakura."

Sakura didn't know what to say. It was everything she always wanted to hear but she couldn't handle it right now. "Sasuke-kun, you know I love you. I have always loved you. But I'm going to need some time to adjust to this."

Sakura places her forehead on Sasuke's and looks into his onyx eyes. Tears are still falling from her jade eyes. Sasuke cups her face with his hand and wipes away the tears with his thumb. A small smiles graces Sakura's features and she leans into Sasuke's hand. Before she realizes it Sasuke places his lips over hers and gives her a chaise and delicate kiss. He didn't push for more, he just wants her to know that he cares. It is a promise kiss.

Sasuke pulls Sakura into his lap and they sat on the floor, prop up against the dresser. They watch Angel carefully while Sasuke comforts Sakura. They both tense when they hear Angel whimper in pain.

"Why?" Angel whispers. Sasuke and Sakura looks at each other and then back to the woman in the bed.

"Please come out of this alright Angel-chan…" Sakura whispers.

"Anyone would can survived a blow from my Chidori(4a) can survive anything." Sasuke pulls Sakura's head to his chest and rubs her back in small circles trying to comfort her further.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade watches as Sasuke walks up the stairs. He turns and looks at her for permission and Tsunade nods. Sakura shouldn't be alone right now.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asks.

"We managed to stop the bleeding but the wound won't heal." Tsunade places a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "She will be fine. She just needs to rest. After all, she did fight sixteen of the best fighters the Leaf and Sand Villages have to offer."

"Can I see her?" Naruto knew the answer already but he had to ask.

"No. Let her regain her strength before anyone visits with her. Considering how fast she heals I'm sure she'll be up and about in no time." Tsunade smiles but her face turns serious in an instant. "Now, let us get down to the real business. Kazekage-sama, what exactly happened?"

Gaara glares at the woman. He didn't know what happened, so how was he supposed to explain what happened to others.

"I don't know." he growls.

"But you were there! Did you say something to her? What could have caused her to freak out like that?" Temari walks back and forth, her arms and hands waving around as she asked her questions.

"I don't know. I was so caught up in the fight I couldn't think straight. I remember the sand closing around us and the next thing I knew, for some strange reason I had bitten her. I don't know why, so don't ask." Gaara shouts. He didn't like being questioned, especially when he didn't have the answers to being with.

"Foalan! Foalan said you chose her as your mate?" Naruto spoke. "Now that I think about it, I didn't know that Foalan could talk! EH! FOALAN CAN TALK!"

"BAKA(5a)!" Temari shouts as she hit Naruto in the hit. "It's not like you have never seen a talking animal before!"

"Eh? That is true…" Naruto agrees while rubbing his head.

"Where is the wolf? Maybe he can help us." Tsunade questions and looks around the room. Everyone either shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"Humm, Tsunade-sama." Hinata speaks up. "I believe the wolf, Foalan, is outside." Hinata fidgeted with her hands. She has gotten over her stuttering but she still didn't like to have everyone's eyes on her. Well, maybe not everyone's. His were the only ones she wanted to see.

"FOALAN!!!" Naruto screams out the window. Naruto hears some rustling in the nearby bush and the wolf trots over to him. Foalan sits down before the window and cocks his head to the side looking up at Naruto. "We need your help."

Foalan straightens up and stares at Naruto with his golden orbs. "What is it that you require?"

"Angel-chan… what's wrong with her?" Naruto speaks sadly. He feels so useless. Angel is hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. He lowers his gaze away from the piercing eyes of the wolf's and covers his tearing eyes with his bangs.

"There is nothing wrong with Lady Angel. Also, it is not my place to talk of these matter." The wolf speaks and looks pass Naruto to the others that stand behind him. Naruto's head shot up and disbelief.

"What do you mean?! In case you haven't noticed, Angel-chan is currently laying unconscious up stairs with a wound that won't heal! So, how can you say that there is nothing wrong with her!? We watched her heal instantly from a powerful attack today! So, why isn't a bite mark healing?" Naruto is furious with the wolf, he is no help. Naruto clutches his hands into fist and is about to jump out the window but Neji had grabbed the back of his jacket and is pulling him back through the window.

"Naruto!" Neji spoke sharply to get his attention. "Foalan is right. Gaara-sama doesn't understand what has happened. He is just as confused as we are, maybe more. Going off on a wolf is not going to help matters. There is a reason the wolf won't speak. He said it is not his place to discuss Angel-san situation."

"As troublesome as it is, the best solution is to wait until Angel wake ups." Shikamaru states from his seat on the couch. He was the only one that didn't bother to get up and proceed to the window.

Naruto didn't like it, but they were right. He turns to look at the wolf again and his face softens with shame. "Sorry Foalon, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

"I have done worse. I have done much to protect the honor of Lady Angel. Things that, if I was human, I'm sure I would regret." Foalon let out a quiet bark and walks back to the bush he was laying under.

"Alright. Then is it is settled. Everyone go home and rest. Naruto you will come back here tomorrow morning to check up on Angel and report her status to me." Tsunade orders and walks out the door, Jiraiya and Shizune follow shortly after.

As everyone walks out of Sakura's house Naruto grabs the back of Gaara's jacket. Gaara turns his head to look at Naruto and yanks himself out of the blonde man's grip. They stare at each other, Naruto looks angry and Gaara doesn't understand why. But then Naruto's anger is quickly replaced with worry.

"Gaara, you are my friend. But if you did something to hurt Angel-chan in any way, you are going to have to answer to me!" Naruto points to himself with his thumb.

Gaara is slightly taken back. Naruto and him had become so close, how could he think he would want to harm someone for no reason. He isn't that insane bloodthirsty demon holder anymore. Yes, he is half demon now, but he isn't like he use to be. All Gaara could do is stare at Naruto in disbelief. Naruto notices this and mentally scolds himself for jumping to conclusions.

"I'm sorry Gaara." Naruto whispers. "I shouldn't assume that you did anything on purpose. But for both yours and Angel-chan's sakes, I hope you figure out what happened. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hn." Gaara agrees and turns to walk away.

He stops after a couple of steps. "I will try my best to figure out what has happen between Angel-san and myself. But I can tell you, I didn't bite her because of bloodlust, if that is what you are thinking. I bit her because it felt like the right thing to do. All I can remember right now was the way she stood before me. She brought her nose up to my neck and I knew she was taking in my scent. My body just reacted and it felt right."

Naruto's eyes widen as he remembers what Angel did to him when they first met. She said when she stood like that she was presenting herself as a mate. From what Gaara had just describe, that is what she did to him.

"I think I understand what happened." Naruto concluded. Gaara turns to look at him and Naruto meets his gaze.

"When I first met Angel-chan she told me that she was a half demon. I told her that I was like her and she stood before me the same way you describe. The demon fox inside me started to go crazy and I didn't understand why, but before I knew what was happening Angel-chan had shoved me away. When we started to leave to come back to the village Angel-chan purposely stayed behind so she could explain her actions. She didn't believe me when I told her that I had a demon inside me so she presented herself to me… as a mate. But since I wasn't a true demon in any way I didn't know what she was doing. But that doesn't explain why you reacted. I thought Shukaku was taken out." Naruto stares at Gaara, now it is his turn to explain.

Gaara's gaze shifted. He hadn't told Naruto what happened with Skukaku. He had kept it a secret and only a choice few knew about it. A wave a guilt surrounded Gaara. Of all the people, he should have told Naruto. Better late than never he thought.

"Naruto. Something happened years ago. Skukaku escaped from the Akatsuki and started to attack Sunagakure. He wanted to have me as it's container again and if I didn't agree, he would destroy the village. I couldn't let this happen but I was not about to become a mere container for a psychotic demon. So I gathered the best sealers from all around and devised a plan. The end result is what I am now. They merged the demon's soul with mine. I am no longer human, but I am not a full demon either. I guess I too am a half demon."

"Does Skukaku have any control over you?" Naruto had to ask. He remember the torture that demon put Gaara through and he didn't even want to think about how it could be torturing Gaara this time.

"No. It is different this time. You can't tell me you haven't noticed a difference in me Naruto."

Gaara stares down at his hands. There is still blood on them from when he carried Angel to Sakura's. He can still taste her blood in his mouth and it made his stomach turn. No, the blood tasted wonderful to him, it tasted like her. She tasted wonderful and he probably would have enjoyed her taste more if he didn't feel like he had crossed a line. Maybe his demon side had more control than he thought. But no, he didn't crave the blood… he craved her.

Naruto smirks. "Yea, I did. You have been able to control the sand better. Your strength and speed were amazing. I think you are faster than Lee."

Naruto places a reassuring hand on Gaara's shoulder. All his anger seemed to disappear when Gaara opened up to him. "Hehehe, don't worry Gaara, we'll figure this out. Will you come with me in the morning to check on Angel-chan?"

"Hn." Gaara nods and walks away this time.

Naruto watches the Kazekage walk out of sight and a slight twinge of jealously clasps at his heart. He looks up to the window where Angel's room is and shakes his head.

'_You better not hurt her Gaara."_

Naruto turns and walks back to his apartment. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Translations

1a. Suna Shigure --- Sand Drizzle

2a. Ryuusa Bakuryuu --- Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall

3a. Hai --- Yes

4a. Chidori --- One Thousand Birds

5a. Baka --- Stupid, Moron


	7. Confusion

**Chapter Seven: Confusion**

Angel eases open her eyes when the first rays of light enters through the window. She turns her head and smiles when she sees Sakura asleep in Sasuke's arms.

'_At least something has gone right…'_

Angel sits up and walks to the window and stares out into the sky. The cool breeze causes goose bumps to appear all over her skin. She brings her arms up to embrace herself for warmth. When she feels skin on skin she looks down and sees that she is completely naked.

'_What on Earth happened? Why am I naked?'_ Angel stares down at herself.

She isn't modest because of how she was raised. Unlike humans, a majority of Elves except the body's they are given and respect others. It might be because most Elves are well toned and take great care of themselves. There is a few that alter their looks through magic, mainly those who want to resemble an animal they admire or become part of nature. Only a few have ever altered their appearance to appear more attractive but it only back fired because they were instantly considered vain.

'_**Do you not remember what happened?'**_ the Elven part of Angel's personality speaks up.

'_I remember going to the training grounds. I fought with a group of extremely skilled fighters.'_ Angel smiles as she remembers each and every fight. _'These people really are amazing.'_

'**AND DO YOU REMEMBER THE LAST PERSON YOU FOUGHT?'** Her demon part growls, but it doesn't sound as angry as it usually did.

'_I remember… I remember his hair… and his smell… and then… Oh my Goddess! HE MARKED ME! I AM CLAIMED AS HIS MATE!'_ Angel gasps loudly.

Angel wanted to be angry at the man with blood red hair. How could he do this to her? She is now bonded to him and she would slowly be drawn to him. Her destiny is now up in the air and a new wave of confusion flows over her. But before she can think any further on the subject, the bedroom door flies open.

"Sakura-chan! Where are… you…" Naruto's jaw drops when he sees Angel standing at the window, dressed in nothing.

Gaara stands behind Naruto, his eyes wide in shock. He tries to divert his eyes away from her form but his body wouldn't listen to him. All he could do was stare. It wasn't that he didn't like what he saw, he did, but he didn't want to make the woman feel uncomfortable.

Sakura stirs when she hears the door open. She opens her sleepy eyes and blinks a couple of times to remove the sleepiness. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Sakura stares at Naruto but he doesn't make move or attempt to answer her. Once again he is standing still with his jaw practically on the floor.

'_What's wrong with him? Why does Gaara look like he just saw a ghost?'_

Sasuke stirs and wakes up. He smiles when he looks at Sakura, she is just as beautiful in the morning, even if she slept on the floor. He notices that she is staring at something to the left of her, confusion covering her every feature. He follows her gaze and sees a dumbstruck Naruto and a very shocked looking Gaara. He then follows Naruto's gaze to a very naked woman standing before them.

"EH!" Sasuke's eyes become the size of dinner plates as he points towards Angel.

Sakura felt Sasuke's stiffen under her and she looks at him. He is pointing at something in front of him and when she turns her head to see what everyone is so shocked about she gasps.

"PERVERTS! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Sakura starts to throw anything she got her hands on at the three men. They dash out of the room as fast as their feet would carry them, but not before Sakura landed a few hits on them. Once they were all out Sakura closes the door and turns toward a very confused looking Angel.

"Did I miss something?" Angel asks, cocking her head in confusion.

"Well, you see… you're not exactly wearing anything right now and uh…" Sakura stumbles for words.

"Am I that repulsive?" Angel asks. She lowers her gaze toward the ground, a look of uncertainty crosses her features.

Sakura's jaw drops at her question. She had to be kidding.

"No Angel-chan! It's nothing like that. Trust me! If you can get Sabaku no Gaara to stand there shocked and bright red none-the-less, then you must have some kick ass body." Sakura smiles.

It is actually kind of funny looking back on it. Three grown men made completely immobilized by the sight of a naked woman. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. When Angel rose an eyebrow to the sudden out burst, Sakura waved it off.

"Nothing Angel-chan… it's nothing."

Once Sakura recovered from her laugh attack she straightens herself up and takes a deep breath.

"Alright Angel-chan. Why don't we go clean up and find out why Naruto and Gaara-sama were here to begin with." Angel nods and Sakura leaves the room.

* * *

The three men sit in the living room in complete silence. Each one careful to avoid each other's gaze. Naruto stares at the ceiling, Sasuke at the floor, and Gaara out the nearest window. Surprisingly, Gaara is the one to brake the awkward silence with a question no one expected. 

"Why did you two look at her?" Gaara questions with a slight growl behind it. He couldn't understand why he felt like this. He wants to bash their skulls in for having the audacity to even gaze at her body, let alone look upon her naked. _She_ is his and that sight should have been reserve for him only.

Gaara shakes his head to rid his mind of such thoughts. Angel is not his, but he couldn't help but feel like she is. Gaara's fist clench in anger but he is able to keep his calm.

"It's not like I choose to see her like that!" Naruto shot back defensively. "How was I suppose to know she was going to be standing in there naked!!?"

Naruto had jumped to his feet and is shaking his fist angrily at Gaara. He seemed unfazed by Naruto's actions but that was only on the outside.

"Don't ever look at her like that again, or else." Gaara warns.

Naruto drops his fist and slumps over in defeat. Gaara knows that they didn't do it on purpose but it didn't mean he liked it. So he would forgive them, this time, but he wanted to make sure that they were aware of the consequences if something like this should ever occur again, and it better not.

Naruto is about to retaliate but the sound of foot steps make him stop. Sakura and Angel walk into the living room. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Sakura leaves to go to the kitchen and Angel immediately walks over to a window and sits on it's ledge. She is not in the mood to deal with anyone. There is too much on her mind, but a certain blonde hair man would not let her have peace. Not now, anyways.

"How are you doing Angel-chan?" Naruto went to place a hand on her shoulder but a quick warning glare from her causes him to pull his hand back.

"I am fine Naruto." She says coldly. It seems that all the progress Naruto had make with her has crumbled and they were now back to square one.

Forcing a weak smile to his face Naruto nods his head. "That is good to hear. We were all worried about you. There was so much blood…"

Naruto began his ramble. Gaara flinches when Naruto mentions blood but this went unnoticed by everyone except Angel.

"Your wound wouldn't stop bleeding and we were all confused because you healed so quickly from Sasuke's attack. I don't understand? What happened inside the sand? Why did…"

"Naruto… be quiet." Angel commands. She really didn't want to talk about anything right now. She needed to sort out what she was feeling and what was going to happen.

Naruto shut up at once, partly because of shock but mostly because Angel asked him too. He lowers his head in shame for upsetting her. He shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds before he decided to escape into the kitchen.

Angel returns to staring out the window, trying her best to ignore the people in the room but his scent kept coming at her. It surrounded her entire being and it was taking all of her will power not to acknowledge him, her so called mate. She closes her eyes but that only added fuel to the fire that was burning in the pit of her stomach. Everyone always told her that once you close off one of your senses the others compensate for it, and her sense of smell was doing just that. She took in a deep breath and shuttered a little, his scent was making her hazy and if she didn't get away soon she would go insane.

Little did she know Gaara was having just as hard of a time keeping his composer.

-----Angel-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as a open my door I can smell him and I curse at myself for actually enjoying it. I tell myself it is only because of the mark and nothing more, but something in the back of my mind is telling me that I am in denial. If I am, I would like to stay there for awhile.

My fate is sealed, at least, that is what I was always told. I was never to have a mate, no one was to love me or want me in such a way. In a matter of seconds this man, Gaara, shattered everything that I had come to accept. I am confused and I do not like the feeling. I am proud to say that I have a logical mind and can usually figure out any problem that is presented to me, but now, I see no solution. Even now I can feel the affects the mark is having on me.

I want to run to him, I want his acceptance, I want to take in everything that is him; but only thanks to me being a half demon, I have _some_ self-control. I thank the Gods for that.

I take in another deep breath and my eye lids fall half way shut. He does not smell too unwelcoming. He has an earthy smell to him but at the same time he smells of spices. It is definitely a unique smell and one that only belongs to him.

'_Gaara'_ my mind whispers.

I can feel the purr that is emanating from deep in my chest. My eyes open fully and shock over takes me. I must not think of him like that. Everything is wrong with our situation, I cannot let this man get close to me. But I cannot deny how I felt when I fought him. Never have I ever felt so alive. My blood burned with excitement, I wanted to push my limits and his as well. But look where that got us.

He must despise me. He must hate me, just like everyone does. Because I lost control, his life is ruined and it is all because of me. I am a monster, a freak, a half breed, an abomination. I do not belong in the world of Demons, nor Elves, and certainly not in the world of Humans. He will realize what I am and he will hate me. It will be better that way.

But I why do I feel this sadness? Why do I care so much for his acceptance? A memory of a small boy, no older than 6, flashes through my mind. He is sitting on a roof top crying because he is in so much pain. A man, he once proudly called his uncle, just tried to kill him. He was alone, no one wanted him… just like no one wanted me.

I then think back to my childhood, of all the lies. They pretended to love me, my home, my so-called people. But once my parents were out of the picture they turned on me. Cast me out, tried to kill me just as his people tried to kill him. In a way I envy him. Instead of running, he stayed and now he is one of the most powerful men in his village. Actually, that is wrong. He _is_ the most powerful man in this village. He is the leader. He is, as they called him, the Kazekage.

As I stand in the hallway trying to sort out these new emotions I am experiencing, Sakura emerges from her bedroom with a smile on her face. I look at her smile and could not stop the smile that graces my lips. If it was even possible, her smile seem to grow because of my actions.

I can feel the confusion coming back but I push it aside. I really did not need to be confused by simple acts of friendship, especially when I had other things to occupy my mind.

"How do you feel Angel-chan?" Sakura asks, her tone of concern did not go unnoticed by me.

"I am fine Sakura-chan, but…"

I did not know what to say. She too, had things to worry about beside me. Sakura now had the task of trying to figure out how to handle her blossoming relationship with Sasuke. Yes, she has forgiven him but she still is not sure if she is ready to take the next step. I guess the step that Gaara took with me, to let Sasuke mark her as his.

"But?" Sakura raises an eye brow and places a hand on her hip. Her body language screams that she isn't going to let me get away without an answer.

I could just ignore her, but that would be rude and it would also show that I did not respect her enough to trust her enough with my thoughts. That is not true, so I swallowed my pride and decide to take a chance with my new friend.

"But… I am confused." The trust I reward her with is something I did with very few people. Sakura being the first one in years I have talked to in such an open manor.

"Confused about what happened between Gaara and you?" Sakura did have amazing analyzing skills.

I nod and focus my gaze towards the stairs.

"Yes, but that is not all that I am confused about Sakura-chan. I understand what happened, Gaara may not, but I do. What happened between us is like marriage vows between two humans." Sakura gasps and covers her mouth with her hand.

"So… Gaara and you… are like married?" Sakura stares at me with confusion now in her eyes. I guess that I would have to explain that comparison.

"In the world of Demons, if they are of packs or clans that mate for life, the males and females usually mark their perspective mates by digging their fangs into the flesh of the other." I point to my neck to emphasis my point. Sakura nods, telling me to continue.

"It is hard to explain and to understand, especially if you are not of Demon decent. Which is why I guess I am not overly mad at Gaara for his actions. I was careless and it cost his so much. I do not know if you know this, but Gaara is like me, he is a half demon. I was able to smell it but I could not control myself. My instincts took control and I was drawn to him.

Sakura, I was told at a young age that I would never have a mate. No one would even think to claim me, for I belong in no world. I cannot live among the Demons. Though they have evolved pass mindless animals, they are proud and not many are tolerant of species outside themselves. Most clans only mate with other Demons. But a few break these traditions and are cast out or killed. If a Demon mates with a human, the offspring is usually hunted down and killed, same with an Elf. Tainted blood is what they call it. Shall I say, Demons consider themselves more powerful than Humans and Elves, and to have their noble blood tainted by either of the races is considered an abomination.

The Elves are no better to tell the truth. They tolerate Humans and are not as fast to shun someone for taking a Human as their companion, especially since my Grandfather took a Human woman as his bride. No one wanted to cross their leader, their King, for they did not want to get on his bad side."

"You're a Princess, Angel-chan?" Sakura interrupts. I could tell she did not mean to stop my story but the vibes I was receiving from her told me that she could not help herself.

"In a way," I continue, "I guess you can say that I am the rightful heir to the Elven crown, but I am considered no ones Princess. My people hate me, all around. When my Grandfather step down to let my Mother rule many people questioned this. My Grandfather was already 500 years old when he took my Grandmother for his bride. But he learned the had way, that Human life spans are short lived. My Grandmother became sick when my mother turned 21 years of age and passed away shortly after that. My Grandfather decided that he did not want to deprive my Mother her chance to rule. Half breeds, or Hybrids as the Elves called them, life spans were always unpredictable, some live as long as Elves, others as long as a normal Human. My Grandfather did not want to take any chances, so he gave up his position. He was definitely a noble man.

Everything was going fine under my Mother's rule, that is, until she took the leader of the Wolf Demon tribe to be her life partner. My Father was one of the few Demons that did not consider Humans or Elves to be beneath him. He wanted to make a treaty with the Elves for peace and to work together to form a better future, but I do not think he planned on falling in love. He was drawn to my Mother the moment he met her and she to him. They kept their relationship a secret until the treaty was finished. Only after the treaty was signed and finished did they make the announcement of their plans to wed. They told their people it was to strengthen the newly formed bond between the Wolf Demon clan and the Elven nations. This, I am afraid, did not go over too well.

After the wedding and the marking ritual everything was quiet for awhile. My Mother thought that her people excepted this and was pleased that they could put the past behind them. But little did she know, there was a small group of people who were planning on over throwing her. If she had, she may have been more cautious about announcing my birth. I am afraid that I was the final nail in my Mother's coffin. I sealed her fate by being born. I am the child the world never wanted to exist. A being that comes from three different worlds.

Surprisingly, the group did not rebel then. No, they waited until I was much older. Probably so they could torture me properly. They found it inappropriate to torture me as an infant, for I would not remember but they found it alright to torture me as a child.

But they did the unthinkable… they literally made a deal with the greatest evil. I do not know if your lands have heard of these beings. They are not dead, but they are not alive either. They are as strong as Demons but they are soulless killers. They cannot walk around during the day and they hunt at night. They feed off the blood of living creatures and in turn creating more of their discussing kind. They are as pale as the dead and their eyes as red as blood. Oh they appear human enough but that is until they attack you. They are what my land calls, Vampires.

This group recruited these horrid creatures to kill my parents and myself. But they did not count on my power. I may not be a complete being by some peoples standards but being from three different worlds can have its advantages. My training allowed me to do things that most people only dreamed of, and my Demon and Elven strength made me stronger, and my Human heart and loyalty caused me to fight for those I loved. But the only thing I did not know is that the people I have come to love, did not love me at all. My parents and Grandfather truly loved me, they died protecting me. But the rest of the clans they all stood around me and watched as the Vampires surrounded me. They waited for the final blow that would end my retched existence. A few Elves, that called themselves my friends, tried to step out to help me but were held back. That is when he appeared, the Dark Man, as I called him.

His eyes were redder than the others but for some reason he did not appear to be dead, not like the others. He had long raven hair and he appeared to have a tired look about him because of the scars that fell under his eyes. The more he looked at me the more the fear took over me. He was about to end my life but something awoke inside me and that was the first time my wings appeared. I could feel my aura shifting and I made no move to fight it, I just let what may come, come.

It hurt, I will not deny that, the first time my wings cut through my shoulders. This was the first time I would ever have any scars and I carry these scars to remind me of what the man said my future was to be like, because I am the fallen Angel of the Elven world.

I was to be alone. I was never to find happiness for if I did I would destroy everything around me, he would make sure of it. I was to run and to become strong on my own. I would never be excepted anywhere I went. Because I was a disgusting abomination, a failed experiment and like all failed experiments, I was to be cast aside and forgotten about. No man would ever love me and I would spend the rest of my life alone. But last night changed everything. Actually, the past couple of days. Up till now the Dark Man's words remained true. I was not accepted by anyone. I did travel with a group of people that were like me in a way, outcast but I dared not stay with them because of the threat the Man made. But every town I would go to it was the same. I was not spare me a second glance until I did something impossible by their standards.

If a building caught fire, I would put it out. If a child went missing, I would find them. If someone was in need of healing, I would heal them. But soon after, they would discover what I was and chase me from their towns. I finally stopped trying to stay amongst the humans and lived in the forest. That is how I lived up till now. And this is why I hope that you understand I will be leaving by the end of this week."

Sakura's head snapped up at me when I told her of my departure.

"I don't think so." she says and the look in her eye causes a new wave of confusion to flow over me.

Why? Why does she want me to stay when I will only put her and everything she loves in danger?

"Angel-chan how old were you when this all happened?" Sakura looks at me with sadness in her jade eyes. She was doing a good job at holding her tears back but I could smell the salty liquid none the less.

"I was 7 almost 8 years of age when this all happened." I did not understand what purpose my age had to with me leaving but I answered her none the less.

"And how old are you now?"

"I am 22 years of age. Sakura-chan I do not understand what my age has…" I never had a change to finish my sentence before Sakura gasps and yells.

"You have spent 14 years of your life alone!" The tears finally broke through and I could not help but feel guilty for causing her to cry.

"Oh, Angel-chan," Sakura sobs, "After telling me all this do you really think that I would let you go without a fight? You are not leaving! If you haven't noticed you have become important to Naruto and me and now Sasuke-kun and the rest of our group. We all sat here last night trying to figure out how to help you and you want to thank us by running again!"

"I do not run! You do not understand. If I stay, blood will fall or it will only be a matter of time before your village demands that I leave. No one wants a half breed in their presence. Trust me I know…" I spoke my words slowly and precisely, making sure Sakura understood my words.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Sakura screams and I flinch a little. I now understand why Naruto fears her when she is angry. Sakura is definitely someone not to cross.

"You know nothing Angel-chan," Sakura whispers. "Give us a chance. Please, that is all I will ask of you. Give us and give Gaara a chance. I think we can all make you happy. Everyone deserves to be happy."

How could I say no? My logical mind is screaming for me to tell her it is for the best. My demon side is telling me to put this woman in her place, that no one tells me what to do. My mind is once again at war but one look into Sakura's jade orbs and my mind is made up.

"I will stay but if something happens I will flee without a second thought. I will not let another village fall because of me. Understand?" I did my best to make sure that this agreement is not up for debate. Sakura nods and starts to walk towards the stairs.

"I guess we should make some breakfast. I'm pretty sure Naruto is hungry and plus we have to find out why they were here in the first place." Sakura smiles at me and I nod in response.

As I enter the living room I see Gaara sitting in the chair looking out the window but his head snaps towards me the second I enter the room. I could not look into his eyes because for the brief moment I did I see regret and sadness, and possibly concern shine through his light blue orbs. No, I did not want him to feel bad for something he does not understand. His memories told me enough about him that I understand he was not born a half demon, but chose to become one for the sake of his village.

I admire him for that and maybe I would tell him when I had a chance but now is not the time.

An awkward silence surrounds us but once Sakura left to make breakfast, I found my way to the nearest window and sat down on it ledge. I am not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. I already told Sakura more than I have ever told anyone in my entire life and now I had a feeling of guilt that I did not share my past with a certain red head sitting not too far from me.

He looks frustrated now and I can understand why. I messed up his life and I am trying to figure out how I can fix our situation. I have not claimed him as my mate, so maybe since it is not mutual Gaara could continue on with his life. We both may have a chance to choose our own fates.

My thoughts are instantly broken when the all too familiar voice of Naruto breaks through.

"How are you doing Angel-chan?" Naruto went to place a hand on my shoulder. I instantly shot him a warning glare and he pulls his hand back. I will not deny the relief I felt upon seeing this. I am not in the mood to be touched either.

"I am fine Naruto." I say coldly but I did not truly mean for it to sound so harsh, but maybe it is better that it did. I watch the hurt appear on Naruto's face and a twinge on guilt tugs at my heart. He is after all, just concerned about me.

Forcing a weak smile to his face Naruto nods his head. "That is good to hear. We were all worried about you. There was so much blood…"

Naruto begins his ramble. I see Gaara flinch when Naruto mentions blood.

"Your wound wouldn't stop bleeding and we were all confused because you healed so quickly from Sasuke's attack. I don't understand? What happened inside the sand? Why did…"

"Naruto… be quiet." I command. I really did not want to talk about anything right now. I need to sort out what I am feeling and what is going to happen.

Naruto shuts up at once, partly do to shock but mostly because I asked him. He lowers his head in shame for upsetting me and to my surprise I want comfort him, to pull him into a hug and tell him that it is alright. Never for the past 14 years have I ever been compelled to actually want to touch someone willing. I watch as Naruto shift uncomfortably for a few seconds before he decided to escape into the kitchen.

I return to staring out the window, trying my best to ignore the people in the room but his scent keeps coming at me. It surrounds my entire being and it is taking all of my will power not to acknowledge him, my so called mate.

I close my eyes but that only fuels the fire that is burning in the pit of my stomach. Everyone always told me that once you close off one of your senses the others compensates for it, and my sense of smell is doing just that. I take in a deep breath and shutter a little, his scent is making me hazy and if I did not get away soon I would go insane.

"Sasuke please tell Sakura-chan that I have gone for a walk and will return shortly. Kazekage-sama," I glance over to Gaara and he meets my gaze. For some reason he looks relieved when I acknowledged his presence. "It is nice to see you again."

I could not think of anything else to say. What is there _to _say?

'_Hello Mate. Sorry that you will have me bonded to you for the rest of your life.' _

I sigh and do not wait for a response from anyone. I just open the door and leave. I need to think and I think the best when I train.

-----Gaara------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we make our way towards Sakura's house, I couldn't help but feel the anticipation that surrounded my heart. I couldn't wait to see her again. It took all my will power not to come back to Sakura's in the middle of the night to watch Angel sleep. I wanted to make sure she was okay, I wanted to make sure that she didn't hate me.

I can't understand why I would care if she hates me or not. Most of the time I can careless about what people think of me because of my past, but I didn't want her to hate me. I had an usual drive to make sure she is safe and in good health.

Because of these thoughts I didn't even notice that I am about 20 feet in front of Naruto.

"Yo! Gaara, slow down. Angel-chan isn't going anywhere!" Naruto screams at me. I stop dead in my tracks and gave Naruto one of my world class death glares.

"What makes you think that I am worried about her?" I keep my voice even, I didn't want Naruto to know that Angel was even in my thoughts. But I slipped up none the less.

"Hey, I never said anything about you being worried about her. But let's just say you said it, not me." Naruto smiles and I had to resist the urge to claw his face off. The sand in my gourd slithers around because of my mood but I will it to still. After all, it isn't Naruto's fault that he is right.

"Hn." is the only answer I am willing to give him at the moment.

Once we reach Sakura's house dread grasps at my heart. Thanks to my years of training to show no emotions, Naruto didn't notice my change of mood. But then again, Naruto was always bad at reading chakra. So, my dread was safe for the moment. He wouldn't know that my heart is pounding and it is hard for me to keep my breath steady. I can't wait to see her but at the same time I want to stay away from her.

I am sure she hates me. What I did to her I can never take back no matter how much I wish too. I didn't lie to her when I told her she is beautiful. Angel is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. For the longest time I thought Sakura held that title in my mind but she was off limits and my boyish crush soon faded. But then, once again, I was alone.

I did look at women but none ever caught my attention. I think Sakura only did because she killed Sasori and her skills as a medic are amazing. Also, having a group of fan girls didn't help. It caused me to think all woman were just blundering fools and their only concern was for the boy who had caught their attention. Sakura and Ino were no better in that sense because they fawned over the Uchiha for so long. But I learned some girls grow out of those fazes and I somehow respected them more for growing up.

But I still don't understand why I want Angel's approval so much. I want it so much my heart actually hurts. But I will give her space. I do not want to make her uncomfortable.

While standing in the living room I could hear Naruto mumble something about not being able to find anyone and that we should check upstairs. I didn't realize it but my feet followed him and I found myself behind him at the room he said was Angel's. Before I can stop him from opening the door, he did.

"Sakura-chan! Where are… you…" Naruto says as he swings the door open. I am about to tell him how stupid he is because Angel could have been sleeping still, but when I see his jaw drop, I stop. That is when I followed his gaze and discovered what had actually cause Naruto, of all people, to suddenly become quiet.

There, right before my eyes, is Angel standing at the window, dressed in nothing.

I stand there behind Naruto, my eyes wide in shock. No matter how much I will them to go back to their original position my body wouldn't listen. I try to divert my eyes away from her form but again my stupid body won't listen to me. All I can do is stare. It isn't that I don't like what I see, the Gods know I do, but I don't want to make Angel feel uncomfortable.

That is when Sakura stirred and the Uchiha awakened. The next thing I know Naruto and Sasuke had jumped over my head and where running away from a very angry Sakura. She is throwing things but thanks to my shield of sand nothing makes contact with me. I couldn't say the same for the other two.

Once the door is closed I stay in place. I am about to follow the other two when I hear the wonderful music that I have come to know as Angel's voice speak.

"Did I miss something?" I hear Angel ask.

"Well, you see… you're not exactly wearing anything right now and uh…" I can hear Sakura stumble for words.

"Am I that repulsive?" Angel asks and I feel my heart stop.

Repulsive! No Angel you are far for repulsive. I thank the Gods that Sakura answers the question before I did something rash. It is taking all the self control I have not to break down the door and show Angel how _not_ repulsive she is.

"No Angel-chan! It's nothing like that. Trust me! If you can get Sabaku no Gaara to stand there shocked and bright red none-the-less, then you must have some kick ass body."

Sakura I truly wish you would have left that last part out about me. She must think that I am weak because the mere sight of a woman naked would cause me to fall apart. But in truth it was mainly because it was Angel I saw and nothing more. Any other woman I mostly likely would have not spared a second glance.

I hear Sakura laugh and I can practically feel Angel's confusion because, truthfully, I am confused too. What is so funny? After a few moments I finally hear Sakura say, "Nothing Angel-chan… it's nothing."

I decide to end my eavesdropping at this point. I didn't want to over stay my welcome because I am fairly sure Angel knew I was there. But I didn't think she would tolerate my presence for too much longer.

I make it to the living room, I remove my gourd and sit in the arm chair. We all sit here in silence, doing our best to avoid looking at each other. The more I think about what happened the more aggravated I became. What gave them the right to see Angel naked? Before I can even think the question it is out of my mouth.

"Why did you two look at her?" I question them. I make no attempt to hide the slight growl that escapes my throat. I couldn't understand why I feel like this. I want to bash their skulls in for having the audacity to even gaze at her body, let alone look upon her naked. _She_ is mine and that sight should be reserved for me only.

I mentally shake my head to rid myself of such thoughts. Angel is not mine but I can't help but feel like she is. I can feel my fist clench in anger but somehow I manage to keep my calm.

"It's not like I choose to see her like that!" Naruto shot back defensively. "How was I suppose to know she was going to be standing there naked!!?"

Naruto had jump to his feet and is shaking his fist at me. I want to rip his hand off. He has no idea the torment that is going on inside of me. I want to protect what is mine but she is not mine. But now that another male is challenging me I have the sudden urge to protect her. No other male can touch her, hurt her, claim her. But I will myself to stay still. Naruto didn't know what he was doing so I shouldn't add fuel to the fire.

"Don't ever look at her like that again, or else." I warn. Naruto drops his fist and slumps over in defeat. I know that they didn't do it on purpose but it didn't mean I liked it. So I would forgive them this time, but I want to make sure that they are aware of the consequences if something like that should ever occur again, and it better not.

Naruto is about to retaliate but the sound of foot steps make him stop. Sakura and Angel walk into the living room. Sakura leaves to go to the kitchen and Angel immediately walks over to a window and sits on it's ledge. I can sense she is not in the mood to deal with anyone and I can relate, but of course my blonde hair friend could never take a hint.

"How are you doing Angel-chan?" Naruto went to place a hand on her shoulder but a quick warning glare from her causes him to pull his hand back.

I smirk a little but quickly hide it. No, I didn't want Naruto touching her but I couldn't bring myself to object to his actions. I could only sigh with relief that Angel, herself, did not want to be touched. But maybe she didn't want to be touched at all or would she let me comfort her? I once again push these thoughts away for both our sakes.

"I am fine Naruto." She says coldly and I couldn't stop the chills her voice caused me.

My heart starts to race and her scent picked the wrong time to reach my nose. She smells like moonflowers but it is slightly different now. Underneath the floral scent is another one. I've smelt this scent before but I couldn't place it at the time. Just then, I had a sudden itch on the side of my nose. When I bring my hand up to scratch it I realize whose scent it was that now surrounded her, it is mine.

I watch as Naruto forces a weak smile to his face and nods his head. "That is good to hear. We were all worried about you. There was so much blood," Naruto begins to ramble.

I flinch when Naruto mentions the blood I spilt and I hope that it went unnoticed by everyone.

"Your wound wouldn't stop bleeding and we were all confused because you healed so quickly from Sasuke's attack. I don't understand? What happened inside the sand? Why did…"

'_Naruto SHUT UP!'_ I mentally scream. I couldn't seem to get the message to leave my mouth. I just sat there with guilt flowing through my entire body.

Blood.

I never thought I would be sicken by the sight but the sight of her blood on my hands did cause my stomach to turn. I never want to see her blood again.

"Naruto… be quiet." Angel commands. I look at her and mentally sigh. I couldn't express how much gratitude I felt towards her. I am just as sure she didn't want to relive the events that occurred yesterday.

I am sure she hates me. She hasn't even acknowledge my existence. It actually hurts to see that she is blatantly ignoring me. I want to walk over to her and demand why she is avoiding me but I stay rooted in my seat. I didn't want to upset her but I want to talk to her. I never felt so confused in my entire life and I don't like the feeling.

Naruto shut up at once, I guess partly do to shock but mostly because Angel asked him I supposed. No, I am sure of that. He lowers his head in shame for upsetting her. Afterwards he shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds before he left for the kitchen.

Angel returns to staring out the window but the look of sadness and confusion did not go unnoticed by me. What is causing these emotions in her? Whoever is causing them I want to wipe them from the face of the Earth. But then I realize that I could be the reason she is so depressed. The thought cause my stomach to turn. After what seem like an eternity, Angel finally broke the silence.

"Sasuke please tell Sakura-chan that I have gone for a walk and will return shortly. Kazekage-sama," Angel turns to look at me for the first time since she entered the room. I couldn't help but let relief wash over me.

She doesn't completely hate me. She acknowledge me and I feel slightly better.

"It was nice to see you again." Angel states and before I can respond she is out the door. I stare at the spot she was standing at for a few minutes. I didn't know what to do. But the last person in the world I expected to give me advise, speaks up.

"Go after her."

I turn and glare at the Uchiha. But I quickly realize what he just said. It wasn't a threat, but I still made no attempt to move.

"Listen Gaara. It is obvious that you have a thing for Angel or else you wouldn't be so hesitant. Go after her. Talk to her because I am sure she is just as confused, if not more, as you are." Sasuke is blunt and to the point. Maybe I misjudged him but this isn't about the Uchiha and me at the moment. I nod towards him and he smirks.

Before anyone can stop me, I am out the door to find Angel.


	8. A Warrior of Leaf and Sand

**Chapter Eight: A Warrior of Leaf and Sand**

Angel ran to the training grounds that Naruto and Sakura brought her to yesterday. She can still see her blood on the ground and she unconsciously brought her left hand up to her neck. She studies her surrounding and stops when a glint of metal in a tree catches her attention. She proceeds to walk towards the tree and retrieves her circular weapon. She guessed that everyone forgot she threw it into the tree but she couldn't blame them, considering what happened.

Angel stares at her weapon with great interest and without a second thought or bothering to aim, she flings the weapon at the straw practice dummies, taking off every one of the heads before it returned to her hand.

"That is an impressive weapon." A cool masculine voice calls out from behind her. Angel knew he was there but didn't bother to acknowledge him once again. She figured that he had his reasons for following her, so she just waited for him to speak first. "What is it called?"

"It's called a Chakrum. It was my Mother's weapon of choice against the…" Angel doesn't finish. She has almost forgotten who she is speaking too. The only person who knew anything about her past was Sakura, but Angel still couldn't shake the feeling that she should be sharing her story with Gaara. After all, thanks to her mental abilities, she knew every last detail about his life up till now.

"Against what?" Gaara came closer to the woman he claimed as his own. He pauses after each step he took and waits for her to protest like she had with Naruto, but if she didn't, he took another step. Now he is only an arms reach away.

Angel turns to face him head on and is taken back when she sees genuine interest in this eyes. She doesn't fight the small smile that forms on her lips. She arches her eyebrow at him and cocks her head to the side.

"What was that Sand Master?"

"Please don't call me that." Gaara shakes his head, a slight frown graces his features.

"Kazekage-sama then?" Angel questions and he shakes his head once again. "Then what would you like me to call you. _Mate?_"

Gaara's face saddens. Why did she say 'mate' like that, like it is a curse of some kind. "Just Gaara would be fine."

"Gaara it is then." Angel's smile came back in full force but quickly vanishes to be replaced with her usual demure.

"You never answered my question. Are you avoiding it?" Gaara proceeds towards the base of a tree and removes his gourd so he could sit more comfortably.

"No, I have not been avoiding it. I just did not wish to share." Angel states matter-of-factly.

Gaara looks at her with surprise and once Angel looks upon his face she couldn't help but laugh. Normally Gaara would be angry but Angel's laughter caused his heart to pound in his chest and what surprised him the most is the smile that graced his features in return.

"You should do that more often." Angel states and surprises Gaara once again.

"Do what?"

"Smile. You are too handsome to frown constantly." Angel looks towards the sky, she couldn't stop the blush from slowly appearing on her cheeks.

'_Did I say that out loud?'_

'_**Do not worry about it. After all he has told you that you are beautiful, it is only fair to return the complement.'**_

'**IT IS OUR DUTY TO PRAISE OUR MATE. HE IS A STRONG MALE AND HAS HAD MANY OBSTACLES TO OVER COME. I RESPECT HIM.'**

Angel couldn't help but agree with her Demonic side. Gaara has had a difficult life and look at him now. She didn't realize she is staring until he got up and approached her. Now that he was right in front of her she couldn't help but step closer.

"I meant what I told you before. You are beautiful Angel, not only in looks but in power as well. I have never seen a woman fight like you. I am sorry that I caused you pain. I know you don't want me as your mate, I am not deserving of someone as beautiful as you. I can't take back what I did." Gaara reaches out a hand and removes the bandage that covers his bite mark on Angel's neck. Angel moves her head to the side as Gaara leaned in a kissed the wound.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Gaara," Angel whispers in return. The feeling of his lips against her neck causes her body to shake. "It is not that I did not … I just… Gaara, this all just happened so fast. If you knew anything about my past, you would understand why this is so confusing."

"Then tell me," Gaara pleads. He wants to know everything about her.

"It may be easier to show you. Words can distort things, memories cannot." Before Gaara could say anything further Angel had grabbed the collar of his trench coat and pulled him into a kiss.

Gaara closes his eyes as Angel's entire life flashed through his mind. She made no attempt to hide or cover up any embarrassing memories, nor did she hide any of the painful and horrid memories.

Gaara now knew everything there is to know about the mystery woman and he knew that she knows everything about him, or at least he thinks so.

They stay in their chaise kiss for a moment longer than necessary but neither seem willing to pull away. Gaara wraps his arms around Angel's waist and brings her closer. Angel tilts her head to allow Gaara to deepen their kiss but when his tongue rubs along Angel's lower lip, asking for permission, she pulls away.

"I'm sorry," Gaara mumbles and turns away.

Angel lowers her gaze towards the ground and tries to clam her racing heart. Gaara can smell her arousal and he knows she can sense his, so why did she pull away? He thought that she understood that he did want her and that maybe they could make this strange situation work but she pulled away.

As if reading Gaara's mind Angel places a hand on his shoulder. Gaara stiffens at the contact because he now understands why Angel is hesitant about touch and for her to initiate the contact is a sign of trust from her.

Gaara grabs her hand and turns towards her. Angel squeezes his hand and stares at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Gaara. It will take time, please be patient with me. I have to be sure that nothing will happen to you or our friends. That this village will not suffer for housing me. That man has sworn to make my life hell and to destroy any happiness I may find. If we were to become involved right now I would put you in danger. I am not willing to do such a thing. Besides… you may have claimed me, but I have not claimed you." Angel smiles at Gaara's reaction.

He now understands a lot about his demon side thanks to Angel's memories. He now knew that Angel would be drawn to him and he to her but since she did not lay claim to him, he is free to change his mind and choose another. This he is not willing to allow.

"Gaara, there is still a chance for you to choose another and since we are only half breeds, I too, may be able to choose another. I guess that is the only blessing we have for being the way we are. I know we are draw to each other now. That is mainly because of the newly made mark, but let us give this time. You may realize that I am not worthy of being your mate and, as I stated before, you may choose another." Angel states her thoughts.

She is not yet completely sure if her hypotheses will be proven right. She knew that Demon instinct is very strong but what if Gaara and her are not compatible? She would not put him through such hell.

Angel watches in confusion as Gaara starts to remove the vest he wears to help support his gourd and then his leather jacket. He tosses the said articles of clothing to the side, next to his gourd and is now dressed only in a netted shirt. He kneels down in front of Angel and tilts his head to the side.

"Angel… please."

Angel's eyes widen is shock and she shakes her head. "You do not understand what you are asking. If I do this you can never be free…"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE FREE! I WANT YOU!" Gaara yells and growls his determination to get his point across. If Angel had to be bound to him, then he would be bound to her.

"This is not like the marriages your people conduct. This bond is stronger… it is life bonding."

"I know," Gaara states and looks up into the dark blue orbs he has grown to admire. "Angel, I give myself to you willing. I did not give you that choice."

"But I did and you know it," Angel smirks. "Are you sure Gaara?"

Gaara nods and closes his eyes as Angel brings her fangs close to his flesh. He wraps his arms around her and takes in her scent. After what seems like a lifetime Angel pulls away.

"I cannot do this to you. As I said before, we need to wait. Let's see where the fates take us."

Gaara tightens his hold on Angel, a low growl vibrates in his chest. "Angel?"

"Someone is coming." Angel whispers and tries to pull free of Gaara's grip.

"Gaara I cannot do this to you. I will not bound you to a life that you may not even want. Now please let go of me."

Gaara reluctantly pulls away from Angel and proceeds to put the clothes he removed back on. He just finished strapping on his gourd when Naruto appears.

"Tsunade-baachan wants to see Angel-chan and you too Gaara." Naruto speaks between pants. He ran here at full speed once Tsunade told him her plan.

"Hn." Gaara nods and walks up to Naruto. He turns to see Angel strapping her Chakrum to her belt and is once again fascinated by the unusual weapon.

'_Maybe she will let me try it…'_

"Angel?" Gaara calls out to her.

Angel turns to look at him and give him her full attention.

"I will not change my mind." Is all Gaara says before he starts to walks away.

"Do you know what this is about Naruto?" Angel questions as she watches Gaara retreating form. There is something he wasn't telling them and she did not like secrets. Secrets lead to deception and deception leads to betrayal.

Naruto smiles his fox grin and Angel arches an eyebrow at him.

"You'll see." Is all Naruto says before he takes off towards the Hokage's tower. Angel then follows suit.

Once they reach the tower Angel can't help but feel like everyone is watching her. She can hear their whispers and smell their uncertainty. She can understand how easy it is to mistrust a stranger, but she can't shake the feeling that they knew something she didn't.

Now standing before the Hokage's office Angel has the sudden urge to turn around and walk away. It has been awhile since she felt nervous and she found the emotion very unwelcoming but before she can take action, Naruto pushes open the door and Angel finds herself following Gaara and him inside.

"I'm glad to see that you are alright Angel." Tsunade smiles. Angel nods in response. "I guess you are both wondering why I have called you here?"

"Hn." Gaara nods. Angel tilts her head but says nothing, she can't seem to find her voice.

'_Damn nervousness. Why now after all these years?'_

'_**I have a feeling that they are about to ask us something that could be life bonding…'**_

'_More life bonding than being 'marked' as mate?'_

'**YOU KNOW THAT NOTHING IS MORE PERMANENT THAN THAT!'** Angel's demon side growls. Angel mentally rolls her eyes.

'_**I believe that asking one for loyalty is just as life bonding…'**_

Before Angel can think any further about what her Elven side was saying, Tsunade spoke again, not to her but to Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama…"

"Gaara."

"Okay then, Gaara, would you not agree that Angel would prove to be a most powerful ally?" Tsunade can't hide the smirk on her face. She was up half the night thinking about this plan and she is quite pleased with herself.

"What are you implying?" Gaara asks, his curiosity peaked.

'_What does the old woman have in mind?'_

"I have a plan that would strengthen the bond between Konoha and Suna. But this will only work if Angel agrees to it." Tsunade's smile is in full bloom and Angel finds herself wishing she was somewhere else.

"What do you ask of me?" Angel finds herself asking. The logical part of her mind is telling her to keep quiet, but when she is curious, she seems to drown out the logical and go for the insane.

"I propose that you become a Shinobi…" Tsunade watches as Angel's face furrows with confusion then snorts. "Let me finish before you jump to conclusions. I'm not going to make you but I believe that you would make an amazing Ninja and would bring new strength to both Suna and Konoha. But I will not ask you to chose between the two villages but to become a ninja of both."

Now that has Gaara confused. No one has ever sworn loyalty to two villages. It is unheard of and it didn't make sense to put someone in the position of having to chose sides if a war ever broke out. But he did understand that having such a strong ally on both their sides would be a great benefit. Angel would act like a laceration between the two villages. She would make sure to keep the peace between the two nations because neither one would want to lose her.

"Angel?" Tsunade looks to make sure she has Angel's attention. When she is sure she does, she continues. "You are a powerful woman and in this part of the world there are people who would seek that power for their own benefit…"

Gaara didn't even think about that. He had first handedly been a victim to such vulgarity, as well as Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Just the thought of someone going after Angel made his blood boil.

'_No one is to touch my Angel!!!'_

'**Heh heh. Good to see that you have come around.'**

'_You are more annoying than Shukaku…'_

'**Well, considering that Shukaku is gone and it is actually yourself you are speaking too… you must find yourself to be annoying…'**

'_Shut up! I am not going to stand here and talk to myself…'_

Gaara returns his attention back to the explanation that Tsunade is giving to Angel. He is correct when he assumed the mutual benefit to having her as an ally of Suna and Konoha but he is even more pleased when Tsunade explains the benefits they could offer her.

"In the short while you have been in this village you have made many friends. Do not think we are so easy to trust, this is not the case. As Shinobi, we can sense things about people that most couldn't. None of us sensed that you were here to cause us any harm or else you would have done so by now. As I stated before, someone like you, who has such great power, will be a target by many. Not only would you be our ally but we shall be yours. If you agree to stand beside us, we will stand beside you. If you decline… we will still stand beside you."

Angel is taken back by the last part. Why would they still risk their lives if she wouldn't do the same? Unless, Tsunade knew that she wouldn't turn her back on anyone in need.

'_She knew my answer before we even came here…'_

'_**She is a cleaver one… for a human…'**_

'**HN'**

'_Taking up Gaara's habits now are we?'_

'…'

It took a good part of Angel's will power not to laugh out loud. It isn't everyday that her demonic side stayed silent.

'_I supposed that being marked has some benefits…'_

"Tsunade-sama," Angel began. "If the Kazekage agrees to there terms… Then I would be honored to become a Ninja. I would be proud to stand beside both your villages."

Tsunade looks at Gaara and he nods positively.

"Well, then it is settled. I had something special made for you." Tsunade pulls out a small black box and hands it to Angel. "Once you graduate from both our Ninja Academies you will be permitted to wear it."

Angel opens the box and stares at the contents. Inside is a headband similar to ones Sakura and Naruto wear but hers is different. It bears the symbol of both Konoha and Suna. Just as Angel thought, Tsunade knew her answer before she even did.

"When the times comes, I will wear it with pride." Angel smiles and closes the box. "When do I begin my training?"

"Whenever you please. You are far to advance to be sent to the schools but I would like you to learn the basics of being a Ninja. I will have you tutored by our instructors. I would also like you to learn how to control chakra and to learn Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. I believe it will be a useful skill to have. I doubt you need any help in the department of Taijutsu.

As you may have guessed, I also want you to train in Suna under their instructors. When they are certain that you have taught you everything, you will be a Ninja of both the Leaf and the Sand."

Angel nods her understanding but surprises everyone with her response. "Then I would like to begin now."

"So soon?" Tsunade gasps.

"I want to pull my share and in order to do that, I must learn." Angel states.

Naruto is leaning against the wall thinking about how great it will be to have Angel around and as a Ninja no less. They would most likely be sent on missions together and can spend a lot of time together.

As he is thinking about Angel a vision of Hinata floats across his mind. Naruto freezes for a moment and shakes his head. That has been happening a lot lately. Somehow Hinata always found her way into his mind and it isn't that he didn't like it, he loves it, but he is sure that Kiba likes her and he didn't want to cause any problems. Hinata is off limits and that is that.

Naruto just barely tunes in to catch Angel's training plans. Then something occurs to him about all this.

"What will Angel-chan's status be once she is done with her training?"

"What do you mean Naruto?" Tsunade eyes him. She didn't think he was playing attention because of the way he was staring out the window but once again she underestimated him.

"Well, I mean she is too advance to be considered a Genin… Hell, she is better than some of the ANBU we have. I was just wondering if Angel-chan would have to go through the exams like we did because honestly I think they would be extremely degrading to someone of her skill." Naruto stares at Angel with a slight smirk on his face. Angel eyed him through the corners of her eyes and returned his smirk.

"I see," Tsunade states. She rests her chin on to her hands and ponders about what Naruto had said. No, Angel is way to advance to be given the title of Genin, she is too powerful to be a Chuunin, and it seems that the level of Jounin would be beneath her skill level also. Maybe the rank of Tokubetsu Jounin? But she would have to specialize in a certain field and as far as Tsunade could tell Angel could mostly prefect anything that was thrown at her. Angel will most likely be considered a S-Class Ninja, a legend in her own right.

"Gaara, what do you propose?"

Gaara is taken by surprise but no one can tell because of his perfected ability to control his facial features. He ponders the situation for a few minutes and a smirk slowly graces his face. Tsunade raises an eyebrow at him, questioning his thoughts.

"I believe once she has finished her training she should be promoted to Jounin or ANBU. ANBU would be a better title but I believe she should have to retain the title of Jounin for a lest a year before we promote her to ANBU or she can stay a Jounin, we will let her choose. Agree?"

"Agreed!" Tsunade clasps her hands together and smiles.

"Angel meet Iruka at the Academy in two hours. He and a few other Ninja will help you begin your training. Dismissed!" Tsunade waves her hand to shoo them away.

"HAI!" Naruto yells and Angel eyes him. Gaara just nods and proceeds towards to door but stops to see if Angel is following. Angel looks at him and then nods towards Tsunade and walks out the door with Gaara.

Naruto is almost out the door when Tsunade calls after him. Naruto stops and peeks his head through the door. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me Naruto! I am the Hokage, you could show me a little respect." Tsunade grits her teeth and tries to calm down before the vein in her forehead decides to explode.

"Hehehe, sorry Tsunade-Baachan." Naruto giggles as Tsunade's eyebrows furrow together and a growl of annoyance escapes her throat. "Aww, come on… you know I only call you that because you are dear to me."

Tsunade calms a little and her maternal side for Naruto once again takes over. "Naruto I need you to make sure that no one finds out about Angel being, well, different I will say. I want everyone who witnessed last nights events to know that if anyone besides our small group speaks about Angel to another, they will be stripped of their rank and banished from Konoha. Understand?"

Naruto smiles and nods before he walks out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel and Gaara wait outside the Academy. There is an awkward silence that seemed to grow with each passing moment. Gaara looks uneasy and Angel eyes him closely.

"Is something concerning you, Gaara?"

Gaara looks up to see an impassive Angel looking down at him. He knows that he does the same thing but for some reason it really bothers him when Angel hides her emotions. "You don't have to do this, you know?"

"It appears to be the correct choice when you think about it. Konoha and its people open their home to me and the leader of Suna has chosen me as his _mate_. It is only logical that I should do my best to protect both places." Angel states while staring up at the sky.

There were many clouds in the sky today and she wishes that she could go flying. Clouds made a good cover and she doesn't have to worry about hiding herself, but she doesn't want to risk being seen and therefore, hated again.

'_Maybe later…'_

"What's wrong?" Gaara asks.

He watches Angel's face fall into a frown and now he wished that she would return to her usual poise expression. Angel looks at him and smiles at his concern. It is strange how their bond is affecting them. This is the most they have ever shown emotions in a long while and a lot of the feelings they were experiencing are foreign.

"I just wish to fly, the clouds make a good cover and I do enjoy the freedom flight can give you." Angel states as she sits down next to Gaara.

"So why don't you?" Gaara eyed her curiously. He remembered the wings that appeared after their incident.

"I do not wish to expose myself to this village." Angel's gaze becomes sad and her lips were slightly down turned. "You understand what I mean."

"Hn." Gaara states. Yes, he did know. He knew everything about her and he knew what other places have done to her once she revealed herself to them. "I don't think that will happen here. In these lands there are strange things everywhere."

"So you find me _strange_?" Angel states, her face once again in its impassive mask.

Gaara regretted his words immediately. That's not what he meant. He was just thinking about the people he had encountered during his time as a Shinobi. A man that turned himself into a living puppet; another man with a mouth in each of his palms and they eat clay; a man that looks like a fish and has shark like teeth; a man that looks like a human plant and his face is white and black; a girl who can change into a fish-like creature; people who turned into animals; a man that was really a snake; and so many others. Not to mention that he, himself, was part of the strange list. Angel is almost normal compared to that.

"That's not what I meant. Look through my memories and you will see all the strange people I have had the misfortune or pleasure of meeting. I believe you having wings will just seem normal to the people in these parts." Gaara states trying to defend himself.

"And if you think about those people, you will noticed that many people were _afraid_ of them and ran." Angel retorts.

"Not all."

"You are correct… Not all." Angel agrees. A flash of the small group of ninja appears in her mind. Who would of thought that she would have gain the trust of so many people. She states their names and pictures each of them in her mind.

'_Uzumaki Naruto…_

_Haruno Sakura…_

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

_Hatake Kakashi…_

_Tsunade…_

_Jiraiya…_

_Shizune…_

_Sai…_

_Nara Shikamaru…_

_Yamanaka Ino…_

_Akimichi Chouji…_

_Hyuuga Hinata…_

_Inuzuka Kiba…_

_Aburame Shino…_

_Hyuuga Neji…_

_Rock Lee…_

_Ten-Ten…_

_Kankurou…_

_Temari…_

…_Gaara…_

_When did I ever come to have so many people in my life?'_

'_**Since you decided to take a chance…'**_

Angel looks at Gaara and smiles at the concern on his face.

"I am fine Gaara. This situation is just going to take some time to get use too. I have been alone for so long and to have people who are willing to put their lives on the line for someone they have just met is foreign to me." Angel smiles the best she could and to her surprise Gaara returns the gesture.

'_Yes, he really should do that more often…'_

"Angel-san?" A man's voice breaks Angel from her daze.

"Hn?" She responds and smiles despite herself.

'**NOW LOOK WHO IS IMITATING GAARA..'**

'_Hush now… I realize what I did…'_

"My name is Umino Iruka. I understand that I am to be your teacher as well as Yuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi, and Maito Guy." Iruka states. "Kazekage-sama do you wish to accompany us?"

"Hn." Gaara nods and proceeds to stand up. He offers his hand to Angel who is hesitant to take it at first but takes it despite the screaming inside her head not too.

As Gaara pulls Angel to her feet. The first thing she notices if that nothing invaded her mind or even tried too. She put up the walls that protected her sanity from others but nothing even tried to enter her mind. No emotions, no visions… no memories.

'_Could this be because of the mark?'_ Angel whispers to herself.

Angel didn't know much about her Demon heritage, most of her knowledge comes from instincts or from other Demons that took pity on her; but that is not where her mental capabilities come from. That comes from her Elven blood and since her people shunned her at such a young age she never truly completed her training with them. Everything she knew up till now is out of pure instinct. Like when her wings appeared in the heat of anger and battle. It was a defensive reflex to protect herself, to literally allow her to 'fly away' from danger. Angel later learned that very few Elves were able to call upon such power and most were usually honored as future heroes. But since she had tainted blood, she was deemed the 'Fallen Angel'.

Angel stood holding Gaara's hand a little longer than necessary, mostly do to shock but also because she kind of like the feeling of her skin touching another. Someone clearing their throat wins her attention and Gaara growls at the lost of contact when Angel pulls her hand away.

"Are you two ready?" Iruka questions. Angel and Gaara nod and follow Iruka into the Academy. He leads the two down to the basement, to a special training area that Tsunade had prepared for Angel.

Now standing before Angel is four Jounin level ninja. Kakashi she recognizes immediately and nods towards him. Then another man catches her attention. He looks familiar but he doesn't smell quite the same.

"Lee-san?" Angel questions and the man laughs.

"No Angel-san, I'm not Lee but I would like to thank you for such a youthful compliment!" The man with bushy eyebrows poses and gives her a thumbs up. Angel would later learn that they refer to that pose as the 'nice guy' pose. "My name is Maito Guy!, I am Kakashi's life time rival!"

Angel sees Kakashi roll his eye before returning to read his green book. Angel allows her gaze to flow from Kakashi to Guy and then back again.

"If you say so." Angel mutters.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai," a woman with red eyes and long brown hair speaks. Angel freezes for a second when she looks into her eyes.

'_Red eyes… is she? No, she cannot be… She is alive.'_

'**GRRR. WHY DOES EVERYONE AROUND HERE HAVE RED EYES?'**

'_**Just because they have red eyes does not mean that they are vamp…'**_

'_Enough. I realize this. I do not need you two bothering me with the obvious.'_

Gaara watches as Angel stiffens slightly when she meets Kurenai. Kurenai is strong but she held no threat compared to Angel. If anyone should be cautious it should be Kurenai. From what Gaara learned about Angel, she could easily destroy an entire village with a single word uttered.

'_What is wrong Angel?'_ Gaara finds himself thinking but the last thing he expected at the moment is an answer.

'_**I am fine Gaara. It is just the red eyes she processes. Just catches me off guard.' **_Angel whispers into Gaara's mind.

'_How are you doing this?'_

'_**My mental capabilities allow me to communicate by projecting my thoughts directly to the person or persons I wish to talk to. This comes in handy in battle and in awkward situations. Like the one you are causing now. Erase the look of shock from your face before someone asks you about it.'**_

The last thing Gaara hears is Angel's laughter, but he knew she wasn't speaking out loud because he was staring at her the whole time and her lips didn't move. Gaara thought about the last thing she said and then realizes that his jaw is dropped and his eyes are slightly widened. He quickly snaps back to his usual facial expression. But his look of shock did not go unnoticed, Kakashi and Kurenai saw this and shared a glance between each other. Iruka and Guy might have noticed but Guy was too busy annoying Iruka but something he found youthful.

Kakashi continues with the introductions, although his was unnecessary. "Angel, we have already met but in case you don't remember who I am, my name is Hatake Kakashi. The Hokage told us that you have agreed to become a Ninja and as you may have guessed we are going to be your teachers."

Angel nods and had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes, but in the process of fighting the urge she forgot to fight the urge not to speak her mind. "Kakashi, was it really necessary to state the obvious?"

Everyone stares at Angel and then back to Kakashi. All is quiet until Kurenai busts into laughter and soon everyone follows with the exceptions of Angel, Gaara, and Kakashi. Kakashi just stands there with his hand on the back of his head looking quite embarrassed.

Gaara looks at Angel and smirks. "Did you, Angel, just make a joke?"

Now it is Angel's turn to look uneasy. "It must have been your imagination. I do no such things, they are simply childish."

"And yet you did." Gaara states, his smirk getting bigger.

"Amin n'rangwa edanea(1)." Angel mumbles under her breath.

"I'm not completely human, remember?" Gaara mocks her. Since she transferred her memories to him, he now understood her when she spoke in her Elfish tongue.

Now anger is getting the better of Angel. She raises her right arm and had her palm facing Gaara. "Faina templa(2)!"

Before Gaara can react he is sent flying into a wall by the energy blast that erupted from Angel's hand.

"Done mocking me, Sand Master?" Angel says coldly. She walks over to where Gaara is lying on the floor and is taken back when she notices the smile he wears.

"So _mate_, are we back to where we started?" Gaara couldn't hide the chuckle that vibrated from his throat.

Everyone watched in astonishment. How can this woman send the Kazekage, Gaara, flying with such little effort? They wait for Gaara to attack her back but they are now more shocked when Gaara stands and cups Angel's cheek with his hand. Gaara's gaze could almost be called loving while Angel stared at him was contempt, but underneath that she too held a warm gaze for him.

A cough from Kakashi causes Gaara to pull his hand away with a growl of annoyance. Angel turns swiftly and heads towards her teachers. "I wish to begin, now!"

Gaara eyed Angel, the smirk never leaving his lips. He made his way towards a good viewing spot against a wall and makes himself comfortable. He has to watch and see what the Konoha ninja are going to teach Angel, so that he could arrange which teachers she would need during her time in Suna.

Iruka took her under his wing first. Teaching her everything a ninja needed to know book wise. This usually took years but Angel mastered everything he taught. The other Jounin added some of there own opinions during the teaching and Angel nodded towards them. It was a long eight hours later when Iruka called her lesson complete.

"Well, I don't really think that there is anything else I can teach you book wise. Kakashi will be in charge of teaching you ninjutsu, Kurenai will be teaching you genjutsu, and Guy will be helping you in your taijutsu. But I did hear that you are already fairly skilled in that department, but Guy insisted that he spar with you. But that is all for today, you may go. Besides I promised I treat Naruto to ramen."

Angel nods and walks out with the crowd, Gaara is of course by her side. When they exit the Academy, Angel is immediately surrounded by waves of pink, blonde, brown, and raven hair.

"So Angel, Sakura told us some interesting news?" Temari smiles.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Angel responds, looking at Sakura questioningly.

Sakura smiles and opens up her arms. "That we need to go … shopping!"

Angel almost falls backwards but retrains herself. All this excitement for shopping? Angel didn't know what to make of this. She looks at Gaara for help but his eyes clearly state that she is on her own and he disappears in a wave of sand.

"Don't worry Angel-chan! Between all of us you will have a whole new wardrobe! Oh and I heard that you have agreed to become a ninja!" Sakura beams.

"So that also means that we have to help you pick out some ninja attire!" Ino squeals. "Better let me do it or else Billboard Brow will have you dressing in layers instead of showing off your kick ass body!"

"What was that Ino-pig?" Sakura growls. Angel steps away from the two, a little uncomfortable with the situation. Sakura and Ino stare at each other hard enough the people around them could have sworn there was electricity flying between them.

"I thought you two are best friends?" Angel breaks the silence. Sakura and Ino look at each other for another moment before turning the Angel, both smiling.

"No worries Angel-san! That is just how Sakura and I get along. We really don't mean anything by it." Ino explains and to emphasis her point she wraps her arm around Sakura's shoulder and hugs her.

Angel is still confused but doesn't dwell on it. Human's can be strange and sometimes it is not worth the effort to understand, it is just easier to accept.

"Shall we go ladies?" Ten-Ten asks.

Angel finished her training with Konoha with in the week. Kakashi was impressed with how fast Angel learned to control her charka. She mastered every ninjutsu he showed her, she was even able to pull off some of the Uchiha's trademark jutsus. Since he is known as the Copy-nin, he was able to teach her all the jutsu's he has learned over the years. He even taught Angel how to form the Chidori and Rasengan, but what impressed him the most was when she formed one in teach hand.

"_Now that will be an impressive attack." Kakashi chuckles as Angel forms the Chidori in her left hand and the Rasengan in her right. She runs to the side of the boulder and delivers the crushing blow._

"_I didn't think you could actually pull it off." Kakashi says unbelievingly. He was just joking around about how great of an attack it would be to have both the Chidori and Rasengan activated, he didn't really believe it to be possible. Angel proved him wrong._

"_Please, Kakashi-sensei, do not underestimate me." Angel mocks._

Angel now finds herself once again in the Hokage's office. They are discussing her travel arrangements to Suna and looking at the list of ninja who are to accompany her. Of course the Sand ninja would be going, but it seemed that everyone wanted to come along. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, and even Sai, all signed up for the mission. They all seem reluctant to let her go on her own and it seems like Tsunade is having a hard time choosing who to send with her.

"They're all going!" Tsunade screams out in her frustration.

"What?!" Shuzine questions. "You couldn't possibly want to send all of them to Suna?"

"I do and I will." Tsunade sighs. "Angel is too important not to protect. Who knows what kind of people have already heard about her existence. We can't afford anything to happen to her."

"Do you not trust in my abilities to protect her?" Gaara growls. Sixteen people is a little over kill to protect one person, especially when that one person is quite capable of protecting herself.

"It is not that Gaara. We want to protect her, but I also believe that her friends are a little reluctant to let her go so soon." Tsunade sighs. "Do you want to be the one to have to choose between them?"

Gaara shakes his head 'no'. He doesn't want cause any problems for Tsunade or Angel, but if he did choose; Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and possibly Sai would have been his choices. But he is more than willing to have the thirteen people from Konoha accompany them. Temari would be pleased to have that Nara guy around and Gaara noticed that Kankurou has taken a liking to that Ino woman.

"Inform them that we leave tomorrow at dawn." Gaara states and turns to leave.

"Angel, is that alright with you?" Tsunade questions. She has developed a soft spot in her heart for Angel. Angel had help Sakura tremendously, like a sister would and since she considers Sakura to be like a daughter to her, she now considers Angel to be one as well.

"It is fine Tsunade-sama." Angel smiles. That is something she finds herself doing more offend. Being around these people have caused her emotionless mask to crack more and more. She is adapting quickly to her new surroundings and is a little nervous to be leaving it, even if it is just for a couple of weeks. She would never say it out loud but she is slightly relieved when everyone signed up to go with her.

Tsunade smiles and waves her off. She was never good at good-byes, so it is better to wave her off now and get it over with. Angel bows and leaves her office with Gaara.

"You better go pack." Gaara ordered and Angel rolls her eyes at him. "What?"

"I am not even a Shinobi just yet and here you are ordering me around." Angel jokes but Gaara couldn't tell because she hid her face from his view.

"You will be, and as a Shinobi of both Suna and Konoha you will have to listen to what I say, just as much as Tsunade-sama." Gaara informed Angel and again she looks back at him with a smile plastered on her features.

"You know, I could just become a Leaf ninja. I have already passed all of their requirements." Angel teases and pokes her finger at Gaara's chest. She had seen Sakura do it a few time to Sasuke when she was joking around. But she forgot that Gaara was not use to someone openly joking around with him.

"So now you are insulting me? You don't want to be considered a Sand Shinobi?" Gaara's eyes shine with hurt and Angel takes a set back.

"I apologize. I was just testing my joking abilities and I guess that I am no good at doing such things." Angel lowers her head ashamed at upsetting Gaara.

They did not act like they were mates, not by demon standards. They take it one day at a time, giving each other freedom. They would eventually be drawn together but Angel hopes that is will just turn into a strong friendship, but that didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy themselves. Gaara understood her and she understood him, except in awkward situations like this.

"No, it was a good joke, I guess. I too, am still adjusting to having people treat me like, well, like I'm somewhat human." Gaara places his hand under Angel's chin and slowly lifts her face so she is looking at him. They hold each other's gaze until they are once again interrupted by someone coughing.

Angel pulls herself away from Gaara's grip and turns to see everyone looking at her. Some had slight smiles on their faces, others look uninterested, but what confused her was the look Sai had on his face. He looks hurt and somewhat sad. As the group start to walk to the nearest restaurant, of course Naruto's idea, Angel falls back a little until she is by Sai's side.

"Is something troubling you Sai-san?" Angel questions him, eyeing him through the corners of her eyes. As soon as she is next to him she could hear his heart beat quicken, but his face did not change. In a way he reminded her of herself.

"Nothing that concerns a hag like you," Sai responds and Angel stops in her tracks. Everyone turns to see Angel stun and with a light shade of pink gracing her porcelain skin.

'_Am I really that horrifying?'_

'_**Gaara says you a beautiful…'**_

'_But he is another Demon. Demons are different when it come to beauty. Gaara might think my power is beautiful, not my physical appearance.'_

Angel stares at Sai with shock in her eyes. Sai looks at her confused by her reaction. "Angel-san?"

"I apologize but I do not feel like dining with you all tonight. I must pack. Farewell." Angel rushes her words as she turns sharply and runs to Sakura's home to pack and clear her mind. She didn't realize that her eyes were tearing and that a single drop escaped as she ran. That single drop hit Sai on his cheek.

Sai raises his hand up to his cheek and touches the liquid substance. He brings his fingers to his mouth and tastes the liquid. It taste salty and that is when he realizes he had made Angel cry.

"Sai-teme, what did you do?" Naruto asks, annoyed that Angel would not be joining them.

"I simply told her that my mood doesn't concern a hag like her." Sai states emotionlessly. Sakura gasps and hit Sai over the head.

"You BAKA! Angel-chan sees herself as ugly and you called her a hag! How could you?" Sakura is fuming but her anger fades when she sees the look of shock on Sai's face.

Sakura knows that Sai always means the opposite of what he says, which is why she would giggle when Sai would call Ino 'beautiful', even if it was the truth, that was not how he saw her.

"I didn't realize that my words would hurt her." Sai says apagogically. "I will go and make things right. You all please continue. I will bring Angel-san back with me." Sai starts to sprint towards Sakura's home. Gaara went to follow but Temari stops him.

"What?" Gaara growled.

"You have to give her some space Gaara, she's a big girl. I know you are close to her, but everyone needs some alone time." Temari smiles. "Also, I'm a woman, I know when other women need some time to think."

"Hn." Gaara nods. He didn't like the fact that Angel was in pain right now, he knew she was because he could feel it. But if Temari is right, he doesn't need to be bothering her right now.

­­­­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angel-san!" Sai calls out. He has been knocking on Sakura's door for ten minutes now and she hasn't answered. "Angel-san, are you here? Please, I need to speak to you!"

Sai lowers his balled fist in defeat. Angel must truly hate him now for his ignorance. He really didn't think Angel was a hag but quite the opposite. Angel was the most breath taking woman he had ever seen and he was reluctant to admit it, but he wanted to be near her.

Sai is about to give up and return home, he didn't want to go back to the restaurant without Angel, that would cause everyone to be more upset with him; but when he turns around, Foalan is sitting behind him.

"Do you know where Angel-san is?" Sai asks the wolf. Foalan cocks his head to the side, Sai almost could have sworn he was smiling at him. Foalan stands up and starts to trot towards the park, he turns his head back towards Sai indicating that he wants Sai to follow him.

Sai follows Foalan to park and standing before him was the most amazing sight. Angel stands under a cherry tree with her hawk on one arm. She is humming some tune to the bird, who is enjoying the attention Angel is showering him with. Sai mentally wished that he was the bird and he had all of Angel's attention.

Angel stops her caresses towards her feathery friend when she felt the presence of another. She turn her head slightly to see Sai staring at her in awe. A new wave of sadness and anger vibrated within her.

"Do not stare too much, I would not want to ruin your eyes with such a horrid sight."

Sai watches as more tears form at the corner of Angel's eyes.

"Angel-chan…" Sai realizes he slipped but decided not to correct himself. "Angel-chan, I didn't mean what I said before. I do not think of you as a hag. I just have a problem with showing emotions. I was trained not to have any. Naruto and Sakura have helped me a lot. They put up with me and my … coldness. But in returned they showed me what true friendship it. I envy them for being able to speak to others, not have others hate them because they were unsure how to act."

Sai slowly walks up to Angel as he speaks. The tears in her eyes are still threatening to fall. "What I'm trying to say is that, I'm sorry Angel-chan."

Angel couldn't hold back her tears any longer. He is apologizing and to her no less. She has been called far worse than a hag but no one ever apologized. They meant what they said, but Sai didn't. He did it out of habit not because he disliked her in anyway.

Sai reaches out and wipes away her tears with his fingers. He moves in closer and Angel watches him carefully. When he touched her, no emotions or memories flooded her mind. It seems like he is in complete control of his mind, so she allows him to touch her further. Sai cups her face with his hands and proceeds to move in closer. He keeps his onyx eyes locked on Angel's sapphire eyes. Angel observes him curiously, but before she realizes what he is about to do, it is too late.

Sai presses his lips against Angel's petal soft ones. Angel doesn't pull away or make any attempt to stop him. Her mind is still trying to comprehend why no emotions were following into her. When Sai pressed his lips against hers again she found herself responding to his kiss.

The only thing she feels is him, his lips against hers. There is no sudden pain, no unfamiliar emotions or memories. The only thing she is feeling is him, nothing more. She will not deny that she like this sensation. Sai is gentle and almost shy but he is quickly over coming this as he slides his tongue across Angel's lower lip asking for entrance. Angel responds and allows him to deepen their kiss.

After what seems like hours Sai pulls away from Angel and immediately pulls her into a tight embrace. Angel continues to stay in her state of shock, but Sai's next words causes her to pull away from him.

"You are beautiful Angel-chan…"

'_You are beautiful…'_

'_I want you…'_

'_Gaara..'_ Angel mentally sighs but quickly realizes that is not who is holding her now.

'_Sai … What have to you done to me? This emotion… I feel like I am being pulled in two different directions…'_

"I am sorry Sai-san. I do not wish to give you the wrong idea but I cannot return these feelings that you may have for me." Angel states trying her best not to show the confusion she feels.

"Angel-chan? Is there someone else?" Sai questions. He remember the look Gaara was giving her and it made his blood boil to think that Gaara could just come along and claim the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

The worse thing is that this would not be the first time someone has taken away the woman he fancied. Sasuke came back and then Sakura was suddenly off limits to everyone. Naruto made sure to tell everyone to back off. Sai was never vocal about his affection for Sakura, but Kiba was vociferous enough for the both of them.

"I am fated to be with no one. That is how it is and that is how it must stay. I am the Fallen Angel, doom to be alone forever." Angel speaks but her gaze is somewhere far away. Sai listens and his heart constricts with each word.

"No one has to be alone. You can make your own choice." Sai puts his hand on Angel's shoulder. Angel looks at him and tries her best to smile.

"How come when you touch me I do not feel anything from you? I receive no emotions or memories … why is that?" Angel questions. She really wants to change the subject.

"I told you I was trained not to have any emotions, so it is pretty easy for me to keep to myself. I know how touch affects you, so I made sure to keep my mind clear and block any memories." Sai smirks at Angel's look.

"You are quite skilled Sai-_kun_. Not many humans can do what you do." Angel praises him and squeezes his hand that is still on her shoulder.

"I know you aren't ready for a relationship with anyone Angel-chan, but I want you to know that I do have feelings for you. I can't explain them or why I have them but there is just something about you that attracts me. I just want you to know. Now, if you wouldn't mind going back to the restaurant with me. I promised Ug… uh… Sakura-san, that I would bring you back with me." Sai smiles and Angel eyes him. "What?"

"You should smile more often. It makes you more attractive." Angel states as she walks pass a smirking Sai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the group gathers together at the gates of Konoha. Everyone nods towards each other and they head off towards Suna. It would take two days to arrive there but Gaara wants to get there in a day and a half. A feat that could easily be done by him and Angel but he had to remember that not everyone had demonic blood to help them out.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto shouts and takes off with everyone following suit.

* * *

Elven Translations

1. Amin n'rangwa edanea --- I don't understand these humans

2. Faina templa --- Energy Bolt


	9. The New Moon

**Chapter Nine: The New Moon**

As the sun starts to set Gaara keeps a look out for a suitable spot to set up camp. They are a rather large group, bigger than the usual group of four that they are use to traveling in, so finding a spot to house seventeen people is going to be tricky. They need enough coverage to conceal themselves from enemies and they also need fresh water. Gaara is slowly becoming frustrated with their situation.

'_Why did they all have to come with us?! They could have followed a few days later. How am I suppose to hide seventeen people!?'_

Gaara is so lost in his thoughts he never realizes that Angel is by his side eyeing him.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?" Gaara turns his head towards Angel. She isn't looking at him and it made him a little sad not to be able to look into her sapphire orbs.

"If you are worried about proper cover for all of us, you should not. I can cast a spell that would hide our campsite from others." Angel speaks with no emotion in her voice, her face set in its mask.

Gaara doesn't like how she snapped back to her old self so quickly. Ever since the incident between Sai and her, she had become distant. Sai kept his word and brought her back with him but she didn't smile, not once. But maybe what disturbed Gaara the most was when Sai place a hand on Angel's shoulder and she didn't flinch. Gaara knew what physical contact did to her, she avoided it at all costs but she allowed Sai to openly touch her. This confused him deeply.

"I can smell water about one hundred meters ahead of us. There is also a hot spring not to far away from there." Angel states.

The inside of her mind is in chaos. Too much has happen to her in such a short period of time and it seems to be catching up with her. She couldn't shake the feeling that something big is going to occur, whether it had anything to do with her or not.

A little further back from Angel and Gaara; Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are having there own conversation.

"Why do you think Angel-chan is acting so cold?" Sakura wonders out loud.

"Probably because Sai-teme called her a hag. How could he call her a hag?! She has to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!" Naruto yells out, but as he does another vision of Hinata floats across his mind's eye.

'_Why do you haunt my mind Hinata-chan? You are off limits, I can't have you. That seems to be the pattern. I fall for a woman I can never have. Sakura-chan, Angel-chan, and you. Why do I do this to myself!?'_

As Naruto thinks quietly to himself a very upset Hinata starts to fall back from the crowd. At that moment she wants to disappear. Why did Naruto always ignore her? She pushes herself to become stronger for him, so he will notice her like he does Sakura. She finally becomes strong enough to earn back her father's respect and is once again first in line as the heir of the Huuyga clan.

She remembers when she went and told him about it. He insisted on taking her out to celebrate and she could hardly believe that Naruto wanted to take her out. But they neared the restaurant a glint of pink caught his eye and Hinata was forgotten about. She faded to the background like she always did. She was so happy the day Sasuke came back. That meant Sakura would be too busy admiring the Uhicha heir to pay any notice to Naruto, but quite the opposite happened. Sakura clung on the Naruto and never left his side. Hinata was about to lose all hope until she heard Naruto telling a bunch of guys that Sakura was off limits because his best friend was in love with her. There was still hope for her then.

But now, what chance does she stand? Naruto is once again infatuated with a woman who is far beyond his reach. Angel likes him as a friend, but that wouldn't stop him. He will praise her, he will protect her, and he will do anything he can to gain her attention. How can she compare? Angel is far more beautiful, she is powerful, and she is mysterious.

From what Hinata can tell, she has managed to gain the attention of all the men in the group, well except for Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke only wants Sakura and Shikamaru thinks she is too troublesome to even consider going after, plus she thinks Temari has something to do with his lack of interest.

Hinata is so lost in her depression she doesn't notice the other presence walking beside her.

"If you continue to fall back we will lose you."

Hinata starts to blush when she realizes that Angel is walking beside her. "W-when did you?"

"I noticed a change in your aura and I became worried the more you fell behind. Is something troubling you Hinata-chan?" Angel questions.

Hinata finds it hard to tell if she is truly worried or not because Angel's facial expression didn't vary but she doesn't think Angel is one to lie about such things.

"It's nothing." Hinata lies and Angel raises her eyebrow. Angel eyes her carefully and before Hinata could react, Angel grabs her hand.

Emotions and memories blast through Angel's mind. She only holds on long enough to receive Hinata's most recent thoughts, but that is enough to tell her what was wrong. Angel lets go of Hinata's hand, letting her emotionless mask fall into sadness.

"Why?"

Hinata's pearly eyes widen in amazement.

'_Can what she heard about Angel-chan's abilities be true? Can she really see people memories, feel people's feelings, all through touch? Oh no! She knows all those harsh things I have thought about her! She must think I'm a horrible person!'_

"Why do you doubt yourself so much?" Angel asks. Concern shining in her dark blue orbs.

"Y-you w-w-wouldn't understand." Hinata replies and looks towards the direction Naruto is at.

"I understand that you love him." Angel states. "I have no interest in him but I have a feeling that he may have some interest in you, Hinata-chan." Angel smiles as Hinata's eyes widen in disbelief. "I believe the only thing holding him back is not knowing how you feel. Also, he believes you to be off limits because of Kiba-san."

"There is nothing going on between Kiba-kun and me!" Hinata blurts out loud. "How do you know what Naruto-kun thinks?"

Angel sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "The fool always insist on hugging me. He thinks that if he surprises me, I would not be affected by his touch."

"Oh." Hinata responds and giggles at the thought of Naruto jumping out of a dark corner to hug Angel. "Why do you want to help me so much?"

Angel looks a little taken back by her words but smiles for the first time that day. "I do not know what drives me to stay here or to help any of you. Humans shunned me all my life, fearing what I am. But you all have welcomed me into your lives with open arms. I cannot let a debt like that go unpaid. Life is too short for mortals to waste waiting around for what they want. Sometimes one needs to grab what they want and take a chance."

Hinata smiles and nods her head. "Thank you Angel-chan. I am sorry for thinking such horrible things about you."

Angel cocks her head to the side in confusion. "Hinata-chan, if you thinking that I am beautiful and powerful are horrible thoughts, then my point-of-view on nice and bad is badly skewed. You should be apologizing to yourself for putting yourself down. From what I see, you think very little of yourself and you should not. You also should improve for yourself and not just for Naruto.

Now I think the group is going to start to wonder where we are if we do not catch up soon. Shall we?" Angel raises her hand and Hinata nods in agreement. They start to sprint towards the group that is already setting up camp.

"Angel, can you cast your concealment spell now?" Gaara asks. He wants everything to be set by the time the sun sets.

Angel nods and looks around the camp analyzing the perimeter.

"Quella tuulo' elea(1)," Angel's voice booms throughout the campsite. She starts to glow a faint shade of blue and then her aura starts to expand around the whole campsite.

When Angel opens her eyes everyone gasps. Angel's eyes were no longer the dark blue everyone knew her to have but silver.

"Angel-chan! What happened to you eyes?" Naruto yells as he points at her. He starts to dance around frantically chanting about how someone kidnapped Angel and they were left with an imposter. If Naruto would have paid attention longer he would have noticed that all the white steaks in Angel's hair had disappeared and she was now left with solid brown hair.

"Naruto if you say quite for five minutes I will tell you what is happening." Angel seems calmer and more relax. Naruto stops his dancing only to start up again when he notices Angel's hair.

"Your hair! Its different too! Oh Angel-chan, what has happened to you!?" Naruto starts to cry and dance about but this time Gaara uses his sand to keep him still and quite.

Every focuses on Angel as she began to explain her current situation. "Like you all know I am only a half demon, and like most half demons I have a time when my powers wane. On the nights when the moon is dark or as you call it, the New Moon, my demon blood becomes weaker and my Elf and Human side become more dominate."

"So that explains your hair and eyes color," Shino states and Angel nods.

"Silver was the color of your mother's eyes," Gaara slips out and everyone turns to look at him. On the inside he is cursing himself for letting that slip but no one could tell because his face remained still on the outside.

"Is that true Angel-chan!?" Ino screeches. "That is such an amazing color to have! You're so lucky!"

Angel lowers her head a little at the mention of her Mother. When she hears Ino ask a question she just merely nods her answer and lets the woman continue on with her ranting. Angel unknowingly brings her hand to her Chakrum and rubs her finger tips across the cool metal surface.

'_Mother…'_

Gaara stares at Angel, from what he can tell she is actually a spitting image of her mother. Same dark brown hair, shimmering silver eyes, pale porcelain skin, and blood red lips. She does have some characteristics from her father, like the white hair that is mixed in with her brown and her usual sapphire eyes, and because she is both Elf and Demon she has slightly pointed ears. Angel's canines are also slightly longer than the normal human's and her nails are long and dangerously sharp, but Angel usually casts a spell to give her nails a normal appearance.

As Gaara studies the beauty before him he can't help but notice the discomfort she is in. Ino is talking away about her physical changes and everyone is stating at her. He wants to help her but he doesn't know how to go about it, but luckily for him Temari has a good sense about these things.

"Angel-san, didn't you say something about a hot spring being near by?" Temari interrupts Ino's rant. Ino looks insulted and Temari can't help but notice a very relieved and amused Shikamaru looking at her.

Angel's eyes shine with gratefulness as she looks at Temari. "Yes, there is one not to far over the hill over there." Angel points towards the hills with her right hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and take a bath ladies!" Temari jumps up and grabs a towel, along with some fragrant soaps, shampoo, and conditioner. Angel notices all the other girls doing the same but she doesn't move.

"Angel-san aren't you coming with us?" Ten-Ten asks when she notices Angel hasn't move.

"I…"

Now Angel isn't modest at all but she is not use to bathing with so many people at one time. Also, as she looks around at the males in the group she begins to look a bit uneasy. Never has she seen so many smirks in her life. Every man in the group seems to be undressing the girls mentally.

"Perhaps I should keep watch?"

"Oh no! You are _not_ getting out of quality girl time with us!" Ino warns Angel, waving her index finger in Angel's face. "_You _are coming with _us_ and if you resist, well we will just have to drag you with us." Ino went to grab Angel's arm and smirks when Angel flinches back.

"Ino-san, you can be unnecessarily cruel." Lee speaks exasperated by the threat Ino just made to Angel.

"Hey Ino-pig! Angel-chan doesn't have to come with us if she doesn't want to!" Sakura growls and raises her fist in the air in anger.

"You know you want her there Billboard Brow!" Ino shoots back.

"I am coming, please do not fight!" Angel walks towards her bag and pulls out the essential things for her bath. She is next to Gaara and has an idea.

"Gaara could you please keep a watch out for us?"

"I thought you placed a spell?" Gaara raises his brow towards Angel.

"I am not worried about outsider intruders. I am more worried about inside intruders." Angel eyes the males in the group and Gaara understands what she means.

"How can you be so sure that I won't peek myself?" Gaara half smiles at Angel.

"Because Sand Master, there is no one here that you would want to see; and besides, your sister will be bathing with us and I doubt that you would want to take in that sight." Now it is Angel's turn to smile at Gaara's shock.

"You have a point but you are wrong about one thing." Gaara turns to fully face Angel. He brings his hand up and pushes a few stray hairs away from Angel's face. "There is someone I would like to see."

"Is that so." Is all Angel responds before she heads off with the rest of the group.

* * *

"This is _so_ relaxing," Ino sighs and allows herself to sink further into the water. 

"You said it," Ten-Ten agrees. She has taken her hair down from it's usual two buns, allowing the ends to sprawl across the surface of the water.

"So ladies," Ino speaks up again, a flicker of mischief shining in her eyes, "How 'bout we play a little game?"

"What kind of game Ino-chan?" Sakura questions. She doesn't like where this is going. Ino's games usually mean that there is a big secret to reveal.

"Nothing big, just a question game. Like 'Truth or Dare', just minus the 'dare' part." Ino suggests.

"Isn't that a little childish?" Temari questions.

Temari isn't use to interacting with other women due to the fact that she has two brothers, and her mother had died when she was young. Most people fear her, partly because she is Gaara's sister, but mostly because she is quite powerful. So she was never invited to parties or asked to go out on dates. Most of her time is spent with her brothers, trying to keep them in line.

"Afraid of what we may ask?" Ino's voice held an edge to it and knowing any good Kunochi, not one of them is going to back down from Ino's suggestion.

"You wish I was afraid," Temari spats back and sticks her nose up in the air. All the women bust out into fits of laughter, with the exception of Angel.

'_What do they mean by questions? What kind of questions would they ask?'_

'_**We will not know until they ask. Now the true question is, do we have to answer?'**_

During the nights of the New Moon, Angel's demonic side is no more than a whisper in the back of her mind. She would never admit it but a part of her misses the growling voice interrupting her thoughts, but unfortunately at the same time, her Elven side was always there. Angel would never have complete solitude.

"Do we have to answer all questions?" Angel voices her thoughts out loud.

"Why wouldn't you want to?" Sakura raises her brow in innocent curiosity.

"There are just some things I may not be prepared to answer." Angel states.

"Oh." Sakura lowers her head.

'_Of course there are things that Angel would like to keep to herself…'_

"Maybe this game is a bad idea?" Sakura sighs.

Angel gazes at all the faces, they look sad and disappointed. Angel sighs and swallows her pride.

"I shall participate."

"YAY!" The women scream all together.

"Alright, who wants to ask the first question?" Ten-Ten questions, eyeing the ladies around her.

Of course Ino had a wicked grin forming on her face. If is only natural for Ino to have the first question already picked out.

"I know it is quite obvious but I want to asked this anyway and _everyone_ has to answer! Who do you have a thing for?" Ino smiles her wicked grin and everyone rolls their eyes. Seriously, she said it was obvious already, so why ask?

"A _thing_ for?" Angel questions, her brow furrowed downward in confusion.

She is getting better but understanding the slang humans use, but it is constantly changing. It is hard to understand. Angel remembers when a child said that someone was 'cool'. Angel stared at the person and had to fight the urge to touch them to see how _cool _they really were. When Angel insisted that the person was of correct body temperature, they laughed at her. That day Angel learned the word 'cool' had another meaning.

"Someone you like." Hinata states with a blush.

"I see." Angel is still confused but decides to drop the subject. It would be easier to take Sakura aside later and have her explain the difference of meanings in words.

"Well, Ten-Ten-chan would you like to start us off?" Ino smirks.

Angel wonders if Ino's grin could get any bigger and to her surprise, it did.

"Well, I think a lot of the guys are cute and fun to hang with…" Ten-Ten starts to blush a light shade of pink and plays with the end strands of her long brown hair but Temari cuts her mumbling short.

"We want a name, not an explanation." Temari rolls her eyes. She just wants to get this over with and move on to more interesting questions.

"Alright. I have always had a slight crush on Neji." Ten-Ten's blush intensifies, she lowers her gaze so she could not see the knowing smiles that graces everyone's lips.

'_If they know the answer already, why did they ask? Why is it so hard to say it out loud anyway? I like Neji! See, so easy in my mind but when I speak it out loud I sound like a fool…'_

"Hinata-chan?" Ten-Ten quickly speaks to take the attention off her.

"Well… you see… I have always admired N-Naruto-kun." Hinata whispers slowly.

She knows that she isn't that good at hiding her crush, never was. The countless times she had blushed in Naruto's presence, not to mention all the times she fainted around him. Everyone knows about her feelings except the one she wants to notice the most, Naruto.

"Temari-chan?" Hinata whispers.

Temari's smirk disappears off her face the second her name is called out. She was enjoying herself, watching all the women blush and fidget around the subject of their crushes, it never dawned on her that she would have to participate. Then Ino's words replayed in her mind and she curses under her breath.

'…_everyone has to answer!'_

"Yea, Temari-chan! Is there someone in Suna that has caught your attention?" Sakura smiles.

Temari never really talks about her personal life, but Sakura had a feeling that someone had caught her attention, but she is quite sure that the man is _not_ from Suna. So Sakura asked her question to make Temari squirm.

"No, I have no one in Suna, but there is this guy that I have kind of been… uh… dating." Temari is trying to avoid giving her answer for two reasons. One, she doesn't want to let them know and two, she is pretty sure that someone else in this little group has a crush on him and she does't want to cause problems. Nothing is worse than a love triangle.

"Name please!" Ino orders and smirks when Temari twitches. Temari mumbles the name under her breath and Ino cups her hand over her ear. "What was that? I can't understand you."

"Shikamaru…" Temari keeps her eyes closed and lets out the breath she had been holding. She can feel the sudden flare of charka coming from Ino and she mentally counts down the seconds before Ino explodes.

"WHAT?!" Ino roars. Now mind you, Ino never was open about her crush on Shikamaru but that didn't mean she was happy about someone else having a crush on him, let alone _dating_ him.

"You heard me." Temari glares. After she said the information out, she starts to wonder why she was so cared to let them know. Her thoughts have been confirmed though, Ino does have feelings for the man.

"I have a _thing_ for Nara Shikamaru. I have been _dating _Nara Shikamaru. It is not my fault you were too blind to see a good thing when it was right in front of you."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino screams, a vein on her forehead threatening to pop.

"Hey, you shouldn't have asked if you didn't want to hear the answer." Temari crosses her arms over her chest and gives Ino her best 'you did it to yourself' look.

"She's right Ino-pig. You said everyone has to answer and now instead of yelling at Temari, why don't you tell us who you have a crush on." Sakura interrupts, trying her best to calm her best friend before the scene became ugly.

Sakura can see it in her mind, two full grown Jounin ninjas, running naked through the woods shouting at each other. She is sure the men would have loved the sight but she hardly thought the girls would appreciate being gawked at.

"Fine," Ino huffs in defeat and crosses her arms over her chest. "Don't think this is over Temari-san! I will have a little talk to you about this situation."

"Fine Barbie-doll." Temari smirks in triumph. "Now get on with it."

"FINE!" Ino snaps. "Actually, more than one guy has caught my eye."

"No surprise there," Temari says under her breath.

"What was that Tom-boy!?" Ino snaps.

"Nothing Barbie-doll. Please, continue…" Temari waves her hand, telling her to continue.

"Well, Kiba-kun had gotten pretty good looking, Shino-kun isn't that bad looking either, Shikamaru has always held a spot in my heart and oh there is also Sai-kun! He is always calling me beautiful…"

Angel's eye twitches a little but she keeps her calm. Sai isn't hers, she can never return his feelings.

"Oh! And then Kankurou-kun is absolutely hot without all his make-up on!" Temari falls to the side in surprise but quickly regains her composure. Someone thought her make-up coved face brother was good looking. She isn't prepared for that.

"Gaara-sama isn't too bad looking himself now that I think about it." Ino says dreamily. She is so lost in her own little world she doesn't notice the growl that escapes Angel's throat.

Angel's now silver eyes flashes with power as she stares at the jabbering blonde. Not only did Ino mention Sai, now she had to mention Gaara. The two men that have stated their infatuation for her out loud. If is taking all of her self control not to send Ino flying.

Temari is just in a state of shock, she just can't fathom someone finding her baby brothers to be hot. It is almost too much for the blonde to take.

Sakura exchanges glances between the women in the group. Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata look at Ino, who is starting up at the sky with a slight blush gracing her cheeks; Temari's jaw has seem to come unhinged as Ino rattles off her _many_ crushes; but the one who worries the girls the most is Angel. She is staring daggers at Ino and Ino doesn't even notice. They watch as Angel's eyes flash with power as Ino mentions her crush on Gaara. If Ino knows what is good for her, she would stop her confession now before someone makes her stop.

"Alright Bill-board Brow, enlighten us on who you have a crush on." Ino smirks.

"_Naurto_." Sakura sighs dreamily and then proceeds to laugh at the shock faces. "Come on seriously, everyone here knows about my feelings for Sasuke-kun. He is the only guy I have ever had feelings for."

Sakura smiles as she remember the night Sasuke came to stay with her while she watched Angel. She can still feel his lips upon hers and she blushes at the memory.

"Okay, last but not lease. Angel-chan, is there anyone you have a special place in your heart for?" Sakura smiles but it quickly disappears when Angel gives her answer.

"No."

"Angel-chan, you can tell us. We won't go and tell him, we promise!" Sakura gives a small reassuring smile.

"I do not have a _thing_ for anyone. Feeling of love and infatuation are foreign to me. So far the only _thing_ I have experienced is finding people attractive." Angel confesses honestly.

It is the truth. It has been years since she had felt the emotion known as love. She never stayed in one place long enough to develop any sort of attachment, let alone find love.

"Okay, then lets reword the question for you, Angel-chan!" Ten-Ten offers. "Who do you think is attractive?"

Angel thinks it over, looking at all the faces of the people she has met lately. "Kakashi-san, Sai-kun, Naruto, Kiba-san and Gaara would have to be my honest answers. But I do not have any feelings other than friendship with them."

Sakura fell over into the water when she heard Kakashi's name. "You th-think Kakashi-san is a-a-attractive?" Sakura stutters. "How would you know? He never takes off his mask! I don't even know what he looks like!"

"Who ever said that someone's looks is the only thing that makes them attractive?" Angel questions.

Sakura ponders the question and nods in understanding. No, looks are only a small part of finding someone attractive. Someone can be absolutely drop dead gorgeous but there personality can be horrible.

"So, why do you find Kakashi-san attractive?" Ino questions. Sakura sighs, for someone so smart, Ino could be so slow sometimes.

"There is something about his aura and I like his scent. It is comforting." Angel states. "Anything else you like to know?"

"Why Sai-kun!?" Ino then whines.

"Sai-kun reminds me of myself. He is calm and collective. Sometimes quiet ones are appealing." Angel almost mentions the fact that when he kissed her, she finally only felt the touch and that she quite enjoyed the sensation.

Sakura listens while Angel explains her attraction to Sai.

'_Sai-kun reminds me of myself…_

_Sai-_kun_! Angel added -kun to Sai's name! Why him and not Gaara? What's going on?'_

"So, do you think Sasuke-kun is attractive?" Sakura questions.

'_If she thinks Sai is attractive, then why didn't she mention Sasuke-kun?'_

'**Because he is our man, cha!'** Inner Sakura starts to punch the air.

'_I don't think Angel-chan wants Sasuke-kun. Now that I think about it… Ino didn't mention Sasuke-kun's name in her rant either?'_

'**Ms. Piggy finally realized that she was no match for us! Besides, if Sasuke-kun's name was mentioned in her little confession, she would never be able to speak from her pretty pink lips ever again!'** Inner Sakura cracks her knuckles and waves a fist in the air.

"I will not lie. Yes, I do find Sasuke-san attractive. His looks are pleasing to the eyes, but you can tell that his heart is taken." Angel half smiles at Sakura. Sakura nods and smiles herself.

"Why Kiba-kun?" Hinata wonders but she doesn't realize that she says it out loud until Angel answers her.

"Kiba-san has a charismatic personality. He is loyal and protective but carefree at the same time. His respect for animals appeals to me." Angel states to a blushing Hinata, who nods in response.

"Okay, so why do you think Naruto and Gaara are attractive?" Temari questions, she is dying to find out why Angel found of her baby brother attractive.

For some reason Angel stating that Gaara is good looking didn't bother her as much as when Ino had said it. It must have been that way she was ranting on about him, sounding just like one of his fan-girls. Temari shudders at the thought of the swarming hormone crazed girls they are going home to.

"I find Naruto attractive because of his attitude. Nothing gets to that man and he has a good heart. He cares for others, which is his strength. It could also be his downfall, to trust people so easily. But the conclusion I have come too is, Naruto is Naruto, there is no other way to describe him. You can not explain why you are drawn to him, you just are.

Gaara I believe my attraction towards him is just caused by a more primal instinct. To tell you all the truth, he has been the first half breed I have come into contact with since I was 13 years of age. I am not saying that his looks are unappealing, there is just… I really do not know how to describe it. He confuses me the most." Angel stops talking. The more she tries to describe her attraction to Gaara, the most confused she becomes. No one has ever confused her the way Gaara has. Well, with the exception of Sai now. Gaara marked her and then wanted her to mark him as well. Why would he offered his freedom up so easily?

Angel shakes her head to clear the thoughts away. That would be enough of those thoughts, she is not even suppose to be someone's mate, ever!

"Sounds to me like you might actually have a crush on Gaara-sama." Ino states as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. Angel sends a icy glare towards the annoying blonde and smirks triumphantly when Ino flinches back a little.

"I do not crush." Angel states and leaves it at that.

"If you say so." Ino sighs and rolls her eyes. "You know, denial is never a good thing."

A low growl vibrates in Angel's chest. Her demon part may have taken a back seat tonight but she still has some demonic tendencies and growling is one of them.

"Okay, someone think of the next question." Ino yawns as if she is bored.

"I have one." Temari smiles. "Name all the people you have ever kissed."

"You start then Tom-boy." Ino rolls her eyes, but it is a good question in her opinion.

"I will, obviously Shikamaru is on my list and two other guys. A guy named Miroku and another named Kohaku. But Shikamaru is better by far. I would never have thought that such a lazy guy would actually enjoy kissing." Temari's eyes glaze over with memories and a faint smile graces her lips.

"Of course he is a good kisser. I taught him." Ino says smugly and Temari coughs. "Oh don't worry. I had to do it because I lost a bet but I won't complain, I rather enjoyed my so called 'punishment'."

Temari is staring daggers at Ino again. "Don't take credit for his skill."

"Ah, so… Ino-chan. Care is finish?" Ten-Ten questions, trying to stop another fight between the two women.

"Well, Shikamaru was my first kiss and then I kissed Kiba-kun a couple of times but that is about it." Ino says with a shrug. When she sees everyone's disbelieving faces she is a little hurt.

"Hey! I might have a lot of crushes, but that doesn't mean I have kissed every guy in the village. I have some dignity you know!"

"Maybe I misjudged you, Barbie-doll." Temari smirks and Ino glares at her, but then her look soften as she laughs.

"Maybe you did Tom-boy." Ino laughs.

"Ten-Ten?" Ino questions.

Ten-Ten looks horrified. "I really don't want to answer this question."

"Well, you have too. It's only fair." Sakura states and nudges the woman on. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Don't laugh, please!" Ten-Ten begs and all the girls nod. "The only guy I have kissed is… Lee."

"Lee?" Sakura cringed a little. Lee has improved greatly and has become a really good friend to her, but she could never imagine kissing him, ever!

"It was an accident really! We were training and we both got tangle up in my scrolls and ended up rolling down a hill and the next thing I knew our faces were pressed together. I remember the shock on his face and then him muttering something about 'Neji was going to kill him.' I really didn't understand what he met, but we promised to never speak of the incident. So please, don't tell anyone!" Ten-Ten begs with hopeful eyes.

"We won't Ten-Ten-chan!" Sakura promises but couldn't resist doing the 'good guy' pose to slightly mock her. Everyone laughs, except Angel. She didn't know of the inside joke yet, but soon enough she would.

"Sakura-chan! So, please tell us who was the lucky guy that got your first kiss?" Ten-Ten smiles.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispers with a smile on her face.

"Really! That's great Sakura!" Ino squeals. Sakura smiles as the memory once again plays through her mind.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura asks with a smile, but it quickly fades when she sees the sadness lingering on Hinata's face.

"I have never kissed anyone." Hinata whispers. Everyone sits in silence until Sakura speaks up again.

"Well, we are just going to have to do something about that, now won't we ladies?" Sakura winks and gives a reassuring smile.

Hinata can't help but smile back and nod her thanks. She has been saving her first kiss for Naruto and the more she waited the more depressed she became. But things might turn out differently now.

"Angel-chan?" Hinata nods and Angel eyes everyone carefully. She knew that they all know about Gaara's kiss. They all witnessed it first hand, but should she tell them about Sai?

"You all know about my kiss with Gaara." Angel states and everyone nods.

"So that is the only person you have ever kissed?" Temari questions with one eye brow raised.

"No." Angel states and everyone's attention is immediately on her.

"Well, then who else?" Ino asks, a little more than interested.

"Sai-kun." Is all Angel says and she wants to keep it that way, but she knew that is not going to happen.

"Sai-san!"

"When did that happen?"

"How?"

"Where?"

These are all the questions that are being thrown at Angel. She sighs and looks up towards the sky. She told them about how Sai followed her to the park and the events that unfolded there. Once she is done she looks upon the group of young women and is a little taken back when they all wore the same expression.

"So it seems that our emotionless friend isn't that emotionless after all." Sakura smirks and laughs.

"So it seems." Ten-Ten agrees.

"Not that I want to end this fun game but I think we should be heading back before the guys come _looking_ for us." Temari warns.

She knew Kankurou would be dying to sneak a peek, even if his sister was among all the women. He would avoid looking in her direction and just gawk at the rest of the women. Sometimes she wonders if he only acts that perverted to make up for the fact that Gaara barely shows any interest in women, with the exception of Angel.

"Yeah, lets get out of here before we become water logged." Ino agrees.

The women quickly finish their bathing and dry off. As they are dressing Temari notices the twin scars on Angel's back but choose not to question her about it just yet. The night is still young and there are tons a questions that can be asked.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­ 

"Man, they are taking forever!" Kiba whines. He desperately wants the women's company back. He would rather listen to their girlish laughter than to Naruto talk about ramen. As if the Gods had heard his plea the women had started to come into slight.

"We thought you troublesome women would never return." Shikamaru says when they notice them walk into the camp site.

"Well, some of us like to be clean." Temari smirks.

"Must be a woman thing." Shikamaru yawns and Temari rolls her eyes.

"There you go with that men and women crap." Temari sighs.

Ino's eye begins to twitch as she watches Shikamaru and Temari bicker. Watching them like this only remind her of the time they were sent to assist the Sand siblings in a rescue mission. As soon as Shikamaru and her arrived on the scene they started to quarrel each other. Ino really felt like she didn't even belong there, but what shocked her the most was the jealousy she felt about not having all of Shikamaru's attention. It was the first time that Ino would acknowledge her feeling for the lazy genius. Although she realize then that her feelings were way past the feelings of friendship, she would never make a move. She really didn't want to take a chance and mess up the strong bond they had created, so she stayed silent and instead, continued to lust after the Uchiha.

If she had known that her indifference towards Shikamaru would cause her to lose him to another woman, she would have done things differently. Instead of cheering for Sasuke she would have given all her encouragement to her secret love. Temari was right, she was too blind to see a good thing.

"Knock it off already!" Ino finds herself yelling.

Everyone turns to look at Ino. Shikamaru glances a questioning look towards Temari, who only shrugs in response.

"How were the hot springs?" Sai asks Angel while everyone is distracted by Ino and Temari's glaring contest.

"It was most… uneasy." Angel answers truthfully. Angel's eyes flash again with power as she remembers how much Ino had gotten under her skin.

Sai watches Angel with curiosity, his eyes widen slightly when Angel's eyes glowed but surprises his surprise. "Did something happen?"

"We are full of questions tonight." Angel states, glancing at Sai with slight amusement.

"Just curious I guess." Sai shrugs. "I really don't know much about you."

"Really none of us do," Shino breaks in.

Sai and Angel are slightly taken aback by Shino's interruption but neither physically show it. They merely turn their heads to face the crowd. Apparently, Ino and Termari's tantrum is now over and everyone's attention is now one on Sai and Angel.

"I have an idea." Ino declares. Temari snorts slightly at Ino's statement but Ino either ignores this or didn't hear her. "Why don't we continue the question game we were playing but everyone can participate."

"I don't know Ino…" Sakura muses of the suggestion. "Maybe we all should just…"

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!!" Naruto jumps in the air.

"Whatever." Temari huffs.

"Hn." Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji all respond unenthusiastically.

"Angel-chan?" Sakura questions.

Angel sighs. She understands that they are all curious of her but why play such childish games? "If it will please you all, I shall participate."

"YAY ANGEL-CHAN IS GOING TO PLAY A GAME WITH US!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto cheers and skips around the campfire.

Every shook their heads at the hyperactive man before them. They were really starting to wonder if Naruto will ever grow up but in all honesty, not a one would want him to change.

Everyone settled themselves around the campfire, pondering what questions to ask and who to ask. Angel decided to sit by Sai, much to Gaara's displeasure but Gaara had decided to stand guard just incase. Also, that excuse allowed him to escape any questions that may be asked.

"Alright, who has the first question?" Ino asks.

"Obviously you do." Temari utters and Ino rolls her eyes.

"You know that doesn't count." Ino growls.

"I have one." Sai states.

"Okay then Sai-kun, ask your question." Ino smiles.

Everyone finds themselves leaning forward in interest, waiting for the impassive artist to ask his question.

-------------------------------------------

Elven Translations

1. Quella tuulo' elea --- Invisibility


End file.
